


7 Memories of Pain

by SkellingtonZero



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Child Abuse, Drama, Explicit Language, F/M, Hate, Hate Crimes, Humor, Mass Murder, Murder, Peer Pressure, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 54,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellingtonZero/pseuds/SkellingtonZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven stories following Gaara and Sakura's life as they grow to love one another and deal with all the diffent types of hardships their friends face due to the various types of bullying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto belong to their respected owners. No copyright infringement intended. I did not make any money off of this.

Bulling hurts.

It really does.

Sad part is that not many people recognize this fact and if they do; they don’t know how to help the situation.

My mission?

Get the word out.

Help people recognize the signs and know what to do.

Problem?

My name is Sabaku no Gaara.

And I was a former bully.

_7 Memories of Pain 7 Memories of Pain_

 “Okay, Gaara? We’ll get started now.” A pink haired young woman smiled at her red headed apprentice. They were standing outside the front of a café with the warm sun beating down on their skin and the cool wind blowing through the trees. It was the beginning of summer; the time for fun, partying and getting drunk until you don’t even remember what year it is.

“Hn.” Gaara growled, snatching the stack of papers out from her outstretched hand and glaring at her. ‘What the fuck is wrong with this pink haired freak?’ He stalked out into the middle of the sidewalk and stood there for a moment, sending various people death glares as they quickly passed him.

Vibrant emerald eyes followed his movements with pity as he scowled and began giving out the papers; muttering incomprehensible things while shoving the flyers into the pedestrian’s chest’s, stomachs, backs and faces. “Gaara!” She yelled and dashed over to him, grabbing his wrist in her small hands before he slapped the flyer into a small child’s face.

“What?” He growled, his teal eyes narrowing as he yanked his hand out of hers.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Her nostrils flared as she tucked a strand of her pink hair behind her ear, revealing the rarely seen sea-foam green helix piercing.

“Handing out flyers.” The red head muttered, sticking his arm out and shoving another flyer in a middle aged woman’s face. He smirked and adjusted his shades as he eyed the fuming pink haired woman in front of him. She wore a simple light pink baby doll dress paired with white short shorts and black gladiator like sandals. Her long pink hair was tied in a messy bun atop her head with some fringes falling out and framing her face. Atop the bridge of her nose rested aviator shades, rimmed in gold and rhinestones. His gaze fell to her crossed arms right below her full breasts; which her low cut doll top revealed plenty of.

“Of course you are.” Sakura heaved a heavy sigh and ran her long, elegant fingers though her hair and down the side of her neck. “Okay okay, let’s take a break and get something to cool down with…coffee?” She glanced at the coffee shop to their side. “Ice-coffee…you like coffee right?”

Gaara frowned but nodded, tossing the remainder of the flyers onto a nearby table, ignoring them as the spilled on to the ground and walked inside.

“That’s called littering you know.” The pinkett muttered, following closely behind him. Her green eyes scanned down the back of the red head; noting his choice of color on the hot day. He wore a white wife-beater beneath a simple black short sleeved dress shirt and khaki’s. On his feet were old, beat up Vans with black and white checkered laces.

Sakura walked into the shop behind him to be met with cool air blowing down from above. “Ohh the wonders of air-conditioning…” She sighed dreamily.

“Hmph…What do you want?” Gaara growled in front of her already at the counter.

“Oh! Uh…Ice-Latte.”

“What she said.” He scowled at the blushing barista.

“O-Okay!” The long haired blonde barista gushed as she quickly ordered the two coffees. “My name is Ino by the way…” She turned around with the two ice-lattes and batted her long, fake eye lashes.

“Hn.” The red head nodded, glancing to his right to see Sakura making her way to the back of the café, essentially leaving him to pay the bill. Not that he minded but the audacity of her sort of annoyed him.  

Ino scowled, not satisfied with his reaction she placed the two lattes on the counter and purposely leaned forward, giving Gaara an eyeful of her chest. “So what’s your name handsome?” She asked, lowering her voice.

“How much?” He drawled, keeping an eye on the pinkett as she settled herself in the back corner on the deep lavender couch.

“Look, I don’t normally go for your type but your hot so-” 

Gaara pointedly ignored the blonde, reached into his pant pocket to pull out his wallet and handed her a crisp ten dollar bill.

Ino snarled, disgusted with his attitude. “What the he-”

“Either shut up and take the money or give me the shit for free.” He growled, glaring at her.

“Uh…uhm…you-your change is-”

“Keep it.” He growled and grabbed the two medium sized ice-lattes with extra foam then proceeded to the back of the café. ‘Stupid woman.’ He glared icily at the few patrons in the café, pointedly avoiding them and scowling when they happened to glance his way.

“You’re never going to make friends if you walk around looking like that.” Sakura’s voice caught his attention as he walked up to the sofa.

“Do I look like I give a shit?” He muttered, handing her a latte and sitting beside her.

“It was just an observation.” She sipped the icy goodness and reclined back; reveling in the feeling as it slid down the back of her hot throat, cooling her insides. Her calm gaze swept the café, noting the lack of customers in the mid-morning as well as the glaring blonde barista. ‘What’s her problem?’ She chewed her lower lip as she watched as the woman move edgily around the counter, cleaning the table tops and re-filling the milk containers.

Gaara watched Sakura’s expression as she slowly sipped her ice-latte; her gaze locked on something just past him. ‘What the hell is she looking at?’ His teal eyes followed her as her face went from confused to surprised to annoyed. ‘If she’s fucking checking out some asshole while I’m here I’ll fucki-’

“Why’s that blonde woman glaring at you?” She cut off his mental rant.

“What?”

He followed her gaze to see Ino frowning at him; her jaw working as if trying to control her temper. “I have no fucking idea.”

Sakura raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow at him. “Oh really?” She shifted slightly, adjusting her pink purse so it was now between the two of them. “So she just decided to hate you and constantly glare at the back of your head for fun?”

“Hey if she’s a fucking mental chick that has anger issues it’s not my problem now is it?” Gaara asked coolly, reclining back onto the sofa and draping one arm over the back of the couch behind Sakura’s head. He adjusted his shades before taking a sip of his latte and working his jaw.

“What? Do you not like it or something?”

He glanced down at the pinkett and shrugged. “It’s fine.”

Half an hour later the two strolled out of the café, with Sakura sipping her second iced latte, her emerald eyes continually darted up to the red head beside her, a question dancing on her lips. A few seconds past with the now warm mid-morning wind blowing down the sidewalk and more pedestrians strolling up and down; some going for brunch others now waking and going for their morning cup of java.

Sakura once again glanced up at Gaara, toying with a strand of her pink hair before she stopped sipping her latte and cleared the throat. “Gaara?”

“What?” He answered, staring straight ahead, adjusting his shades on the bridge of his nose.

Sakura frowned and nudged her shoulder with his to gain his attention. “What’d you do to get in this much trouble?” She asked artlessly, sipping her latte once again. 

“Why do you care why I got in trouble?” Gaara shot back, pushing her shoulder away from him.

“Because.”

“Great explanation.”

“You got in trouble.”

He racked his hand though his messy red hair. “Really? So that’s why I’m here.”

“I want to know why.”

“I punched some loser.”

Sakura scowled. “You beat him to a bloody pulp.”

“If you already know then why are you asking?”

“I want to know what you have to say.”

“Oh so now you’re playing referee or something? If you find out I’m a good boy are you going to go running to the principal and tell them to let me off the hook? Are you going to be rewarded if you suddenly get through to me? Stop me from being a bad boy?” He mocked, a cruel smirk resting on his lips.

“What? No…”

“Then it’s no concern of yours now is it.” Gaara derided leaning down to her eye level. “My life is mine alone. You don’t know me and I don’t know you. I was forced to do this anti-bullying shit and as far as I’m concerned it’s fucking pointless. The moment I’m done, I’m gone. Got it?”

Sakura narrowed her emerald eyes and her petite hands flew up to the sides of his face and she held him there before he could back away. “Okay, my turn.” She mimicked his leering smile. “You are a cruel, sadistic, malicious person. And I believe that is all just a façade.” Gaara sneered, pulling away only to have her long, manicured nails dig into the sides of his face. “I think you just might actually be a pleasant person to be around once you drop that attitude.”

“Like I give a flying shit about what you think.” He growled, glaring at her, turning his cheek away from the cold latte pushing against the side of his face.

“Oh I think you do.” She smiled. “See, I like you. You remind me of a friend of mine and I think we’d have a lot of fun together. Perhaps you know him?”

Silence. Gaara wasn’t exactly going to answer her.

“See his name is Naruto. Ring a bell?”

No response.

“Okay well let’s go visit him shall we?” She released his face then looped her arm though his.

Gaara stared down at the pinkett on his arm with a look of distaste in his eyes. ‘What the hell is wrong with this girl?’ He eyed her as they walked down the sidewalk. ‘She’s bossy, demanding, controlling, weird, and opinionated and well hell everything else that can be fucking annoying.’

_7 Memories of Pain 7 Memories of Pain_

Naruto scrunched his face in concentration as he stared at the badass, red headed male sitting on his couch. He furred his eyebrows and squinted his sparkling cerulean eyes as he leaned forward on his chair, taking in the read head. ‘Seems familiar…I met this guy before…didn’t I?’

“Naruto, this is Gaara.” Sakura gestured to Gaara smiling. “You two met before remember?”

“We did?” Gaara drawled, sighed and closed his teal eyes.

“Yup. Way back in…well when you two were kids. Remember?” Sakura took a seat on the loveseat, kicked off her gladiator sandals and propped her feet up on the coffee table. “It was before we were friends Naruto.” Her emerald eyes focused on the spiky blonde. “We went on a field trip and met up with the other school, in the large arena you two started fighting. Drove Kakashi-Sensei insane trying to calm you down Naruto.” She sunk down lower in the chair. “Anyways after the fight, and a few lectures from all the sensei’s you two met up again at the snack bar. Unintentionally of course. Anyways Naruto you sat in the corner sulking until he walked in then you marched up to him and started yelling about how he had no right to pick a fight with you and he should be nicer. That he wouldn’t make any friends if he just picked a fight with whomever he wanted.”

Naruto burst out laughing and fell onto the couch. “You know, it sounds just like me!” His sparkling eyes began tearing up. “I sort of remember yelling at a guy, real mean looking too! With no eyebrows and red hair!” He wiped the tears rolling down his cheeks. “But-but I-” another fit of laughter erupted within him. “He looked so evil!”

Gaara glared at the spiky blonde having a laughing fit on the couch in front of him. He crossed his legs; placing his right ankle atop his left knee and closed his teal eyes. ‘Oh for the-I should have known. A girl like her would have friends like him…all hyper and idiotic…makes me want to defenestrate myself.’

“Naruto that boy you remember is him.” She pointed a long, perfectly manicured finger at the red head. “He’s grown into this guy right here.”

Naruto’s eyes shot open to gawk at Gaara. “NO! Really?” He studied the male intently. ‘Same red hair, no eyebrows, same tattoo, same glare of death. Yup. It’s really him.’ Naruto chuckled, stood up and stuck his hand out to annoyed red head.

Gaara just stared at the extended hand in front of him in disdain.

“Shake.” Naruto grinned.

“What?”

“Shake my hand.” He repeated.

“Why.”

“Cause that’s what you do when you haven’t seen someone in a long time.” Naruto wiggled his fingers. “Aw C’mon shake it-it’s not like I have cooties or anything.” He laughed.

‘As far as I know.’ Gaara sighed and tensely reached out and grasped Naruto’s awaiting hand.

“See no harm done!”

Sakura laughed and clapped, a huge grin glued to her face. “Aww are we all best of friends now?” She chirped, batting her long lashes.

“Fuck no.” Gaara growled, jerking his hand back and wiping it on his pant leg.

“Hell yeah!” Naruto high fived Sakura before they burst out laughing. “So, why you here Sakura?” Naruto asked, adjusting his black dress shirt’s collar.

“Oh, well Gaara here was being a dick so I though hanging out with you might help.” She stated simply, smiling at Gaara.

“Huh…okay…” Cerulean eyes danced between the two. “Well how about we go out for lunch? Well a late lunch…I’m hungry.” He laughed awkwardly. “I’ll drive.”

“Sure.” Sakura nodded. “No ramen. Let’s eat some real food for once.” 

Naruto pouted but nodded. “Hey, let me just grab my keys and we’ll take the Hummer?” He cast a glance at the two sitting in the living room before opening the closet door.

“Sure.” Sakura stated, standing and stretching her back. “Let’s get going Gaara.” She smiled down at the still seated red head. “Naruto’s bathroom is over there if you need to go.” She pointed to a hallway near the patio door. “I’m going to go outside for a bit ‘kay?”

“Alright Sakura.” Naruto’s deep voice echoed from the kitchen. “I gotta find my keys anyway!”

Sakura laughed as she strolled over to the white patio door, unlocking it and opening it, smiling as the cool breeze rushed over her skin. “You check your pants?” She offered, pushing open both patio doors and walking out. Her emerald eyes swept the backyard, admiring the grounds work and taking a seat on one of the patio chairs.

The backyard was amazing; Naruto had added white benches around the pond where the ducks swam and had added a concrete pathway around the pool and up to the house and patio, he finally finished renovating the pool house which was freshly painted a light orange; a nice contrast to the white house. He had given the garage a facelift; painting it white to match the house and adding on to it so he could park his motorcycle and biking equipment in there.

‘Wow he’s done a lot of work since last I’ve been to his place.’ She chewed her lower lip, crossing her legs and adjusting the baby doll top. ‘Shit I left my shades inside…’ She was about to stand up when a pale hand shot in front of her face holding her gold rimmed aviator sunglasses. “Huh?” She followed the length of the pale, muscular arm up to meet teal eyes.

“You left this inside.” Gaara mumbled, thrusting her shades onto her lap.

“Oh-thanks.” Pink dusted her cheeks as she fingered the rhinestones on the side. “You di-”

“It’s been glued to your face since this morning.” Was all he muttered before turning his back to her and staring out into the backyard.

After a few minutes Naruto came bounding out of the house, keys in hand. “Hey guys! Found the keys! You wouldn’t believe where they were!” He waved as he jogged down the pathway. “It was stuck in my-”

“Naruto come here.” Sakura called, slinging her large, pink purse over her shoulder. “You’re-you look a mess.” She motioned with her hands for him to come over. “What were you doing in there?” She adjusted the shoulders and collar then tucked the end of the shirt tail into his pants. “Looks like you got into a fight with yourself and lost…” She eyed him over the rim of her sunglasses as she adjusted the front of the shirt, buttoning some up the buttons and straightening his chain.

“Heh well you see before you know how it was unbuttoned?” He motioned down the now buttoned front of his shirt. “Well I fixed it and buttoned it all up but then the arms…” He held out his muscular tanned arms for her to see. It looked like he had tried to roll up the sleeves but instead just pushed them up his forearms.

Sakura chortled and shook her head. “Hold out your arm Naruto.” She ordered and unrolled the messy sleeves and fixed them so they were now rolled up to his elbows. “Better?”

“Haha yeah…” Naruto laughed and kissed her forehead. “Gee thanks Sakura. Not sure what I’d do without ya.”

“Probably perish in an unsuspecting flood.”

“Flood?”

Emerald eyes glanced up at the man beside her as they made their way down to his Hummer where Gaara was waiting. “Yeah, in your bathtub.”

Naruto stared up at the blue sky for a moment. “What a way to go…death by bathtub…” He mussed idly.

Gaara eyed the two before hoping in the backseat, ignoring Sakura as she opened the passenger door and stared at him. “Psssttt.” She batted her hand against the seat. “Psssttt…hey you…” Her eyes remained trained on the impassive red head. “Yeah you! With the red hair and kanji tattoo…psssttt”

He sighed and lulled his head to face her. “What?” He drawled.

“You can sit up front you know.” She whispered loudly.

‘What the hell is wrong with this girl? Is she handicapped or something?’ Gaara watched her as she shrugged at Naruto then tried to climb into the Hummer; struggling. She tossed her bag onto the seat and tried to pull herself up; her legs too short to push her into the Hummer and apparently she had no upper body strength. OR she just didn’t want to ruin her manicure. ‘Of for fucks sake…’ He rolled his eyes and reached forward between the drivers and passenger seat to grab her upper arm and pull her into the seat.

“Oh-thanks!” She chirped, her face dusting pink as the aviator shades slid down the bridge of her nose.

“Hn.” He fell back into his seat as Naruto climbed into the driver’s side. “Oh Sakura! Man sorry, I always forget how short you are without those high heels of yours.” He laughed and grabbed her bicep to stop her from falling out the open door. “C’mon and close the door.” His voice tumbled out as he laughed and started the engine. “I get so use to you wearing those shoes that it’s freaking weird without you having them on.”

“Yeah yeah.” She mumbled, buckling her seatbelt and fixing her clothing. “Like I don’t have a big enough complex without you adding to it.”

“Where are you taking me?” Gaara’s deep voice emanated from the back seat as Naruto slowly drove out of his drive way.

“Ah you talk!” Naruto laughed and turned on the indicator. “To this restaurant I know, real nice place. Gorgeous décor with just a touch of the westerns in it.” His cerulean eyes looked back at Gaara though the rearview mirror. “Nice waitresses too if you know what I mean.” He winked and laughed.

“Naruto.” Sakura warned.

“Okay okay, its real risqué in a classy kind of way; the foods great, serving steak, sea food, sushi, and ramen. Everyone’s happy.”

_7 Memories of Pain 7 Memories of Pain_

“So Gaara.” Naruto started, sipping his ice cold Heineken. “How’ve ya been?”

“Fine.” Gaara answered, stirring his Vodka mixed with Coca-Cola.

Deciding that he wasn’t really going to get anything out of Gaara anytime soon Naruto redirected his attention to Sakura, sitting beside Gaara. “So how’s work going Sakura?”

“Eh…you try working for Kakashi-Sempai and tell me about it.” She scrunched her nose and turned to Gaara. “I’m Kakashi’s teachers assistant. Not fun.”

“Ah.” The red head nodded.

“How’s life with Jiraiya?” She asked.

“It’s Jiraiya.” Naruto muttered. “What do you think?”

“Hey a job’s a job.” She moaned.   

“Yeah…What about you?” Naruto interjected, asking Gaara.

Gaara glanced at him and shrugged. “Nothing.”

“Nothing?!” Sakura and Naruto chimed together.

“Yeah. Nothing.” Teal eyes closed as he gulped down his Vodka.

“How can you do nothing?” Naruto wondered, smiling as the waitress brought them their meals. “I mean how do you make money?”

Gaara sighed and he moved his glass out of the way for the waitress to place his steak in front of him. “I’m rich.” Was all he muttered, before he cut into his steaming steak.

Sakura eyed the man beside her, taking in his expensive dress shirt and wife beater again. ‘Born rich…well I was too, but still I’m working…though I guess family life plays a big deal and from what I gathered he didn’t have much of that…’

Naruto downed his Heineken, watching Gaara over the rim of the glass. ‘Not working…not working at all yet still having money…damn that sounds nice.’ His gaze flashed to his pink haired friend. ‘But thanks to Sakura I have money in my wallet, and Goddamnit I’m grateful to her, hell I’m grateful to have a job to go to everyday….Not that I’m exactly ecstatic to work with Jiraiya but still…’

An awkward silence built before Naruto broke it, as per usual.

“So Gaara…you ah…haven’t changed have you buddy?” Naruto asked, stirring his Ramen.

Gaara glared at him. “I’m not your buddy.” He growled.

“Hey, I’m taking you out to lunch. You’re my buddy.” He grinned. “So come one, lighten up.”

Gaara glared his famous death glare at the spiky blonde in front of him, mentally picturing the various ways of painfully shutting him up.

“Okay.” Naruto nodded. “Fair enough, I’m pushing you. But just know that we-Sakura and I are here.”

“Yeah.  Life’s tough but we’re here for you.” Sakura smiled, poking his arm. “I mean yeah, we kinda just met a little bit but still; if you got no one in your life then that’s not really living is it?”

Gaara worked his jaw as he cut into his juicy stake, his eyes darting up to the pinkett by his side and the spiky haired man in front of him. They were laughing, drinking, and having fun; trying to make him feel at home.

“Hey, red haired freak.” A man’s grueling voice appeared by their table. They looked up to see a big man with spiky blue hair and blue paint smeared on his face looming over them. “My girl friend thinks you’re fucking hot.” He leaned down to Gaara’s eye level. “And I don’t like that.” He snarled.

“And that’s my problem?” Gaara asked, glaring back at the man.

“Yeah. Yeah it is boy.” The man worked his jaw, flashing his sharp, white teeth. “So you know w-”

“Get the hell out of here asshole.” Sakura dabbed a napkin at her lips then stood up in the booth. “Like it’s our fault your girl has good taste but unfortunately ended up with you?” She placed her right hand on her hip, the left one she placed on the back of the booth to keep her balance. “Don’t try and make it our problem that your face is ugly okay? Be a fucking man, grow and dick, and deal with your horny girl.”

“Yeah.” Naruto stood up and stepped out of the booth. “Leave before you cause trouble. You already disturbed our meal, don’t piss us off more.”

“Listen kid.” The man flexed his neck, his beady eyes trained on Sakura. “I don’t give a flying shit what yo-”

“Sir.” One of the waiters intervened. “I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to leave now.” He grabbed the man by his elbow and pulled. “You are disturbing our guests. This is not a bar, we do not tolerate fights.”

Gaara scowled as he watched the man leave then he turned his attention back to Naruto and Sakura. Naruto had taken his seat and resumed eating, ordering another beer; this time Corona. But Sakura still remained standing, her emerald eyes watching as they kicked the man and his girlfriend out and called a cab. 

“Sit down.” He ordered her, grabbing her wrist and pulling her back down to sit. “You didn’t have to do that.” He muttered.

“Yah well like I said, you’re a friend and friends watch each other’s back.” Naruto shrugged, stuffing his mouth full of Ramen.

Gaara nodded absently, his mind wandering away.

‘As a kid I was picked on, excluded from everyone for something I couldn’t control. It wasn’t my fucking fault that my mother died giving birth to me, it wasn’t my goddamn choice to be born a monster, it wasn’t something I could control; this life I was born into. I know this fact and I know it well; but just because I know it doesn’t mean I can accept it. I won’t fucking accept it because no matter how many times I fucking tried to explain this to people; they won’t listen. Goddamnit, its hard living with no one by your side.’

He closed his eyes and sighed, leaning forward and rubbing the back of his neck. “Hey you okay?” Sakura asked, her hand rubbing his shoulder.

Gaara eyed the girl next to him, taking in her concerned emerald eyes, her loss of appetite and full attention.

“You doing okay there buddy?” Naruto kicked his leg, stuffing his face full of Ramen as he bore a hole into Gaara’s forehead.

“Yeah.” He nodded, head tilted down with the faintest hint of a smile dancing on his lips.

That was the first time two strangers stood up for him without a care in the world.

_7 Memories of Pain 7 Memories of Pain_

“So I’ll see you tomorrow Gaara?”

“Hn.”

Sakura sighed and worked her jaw as she closed her eyes. “I’ll take that as a yes. In front of the coffee shop again?”

“Hn.” Gaara mumbled, turning on his heels and walking away from the two.

“You sure you don’t want a ride? It’s no trouble!” Naruto yelled after the departing red head.

“Naruto….I don’t think he wants a ride.” Sakura laughed half heartedly, patting his shoulder. “But I would like to crash at your place tonight if you don’t mind.”

“Of course not!” Naruto laughed and swung his arm around her shoulder and proceeded to escort her to his Hummer. “So what’s with the sudden interest in this guy?” He asked, his voice dropping low as they walked though the darkened parking lot together.

“Ehhhhh…Kakashi-Sensei asked me to see to him…and what’s with the ‘this guy’ reference? You just accepted him with no questions now your-”

“What’d Kakashi-Sensei do? And well you seemed to like him well enough and he doesn’t seem like a real bad guy…a little misguided maybe, and he does have the badass thing down but I think there’s a good enough reason for it.” Naruto shrugged, reaching into his pant pocket to pull out a ring of keys and clicked the unlock button on the remote start.

“He’s doing this anti-bulling thing and put me in charge of it.” Sakura tucked a strand of her pink hair behind her ear. “And you think so too huh?”

“Kakashi-Sensei is doing some program for anti-bullying?” He glanced down at the pinkett by his side before he opened the passenger door for her. “Why do I find that hard to believe?” He asked before closing the door and walking around the front of the Hummer to the driver’s side.

Sakura sighed a relaxing sigh and adjusted herself before Naruto opened the driver’s door and got in. “Well it’s more like if he doesn’t do it he’ll get fired.” She answered.

“Oh so he’s being forced to do it.” He locked the doors and buckled his seat belt.

“Yeah…” She snorted. “Yeah he is.”

“That makes more sense.” Naruto chucked, starting the engine; relaxing as his Hummer jumped to life. “So what’d Gaara do to get put in it?”

Sakura groaned and buckled her seat belt, slipping off her shoes and settling into the seat once again. “He beat up Lee. Remember him?” Her gaze flickering to the male beside her. “Gaara beat him to a bloody mess and Kakashi-Sensei decided to put him in the anti-bullying program. Ironic huh?”

Naruto nodded, his eyebrows raised as he reversed out of the parking lot and into the road. “What does Guy-Sensei have to say about it?”

“That Lee will heal better than before because he has the power of youth within him.” She stated automatically.

“Of course.” He stopped at a red light. “But I meant about Gaara.”

“Oh, well he said Kakashi-Sempai’s idea was brilliant and youthful that Gaara would make an excellent anti-bullying advocate.”

“Huh…” Naruto chewed his lower lip as he turned the corner. “Was he on crack when all of this happened?”

“Huh?”

“Did Gaara unintentionally dress up as a magical panda at the meeting and that’s why Guy-sensei said that?” Cerulean eyes sparkled with mischief.

“Well I don’t think Gaara did the panda costume…” Sakura idly wondered.

“Cause I don’t think Gaara looks like the kind of anti-bulling advocate Guy is thinking of.” He teased. “You need some magical fairy dust? Because I think I got some stored in the back of my closet.” He snickered.

“I just may need some Naruto…I just may need some…” Sakura chuckled, closing her tired emerald eyes as   
Naruto turned down the street and paused at the gate.

_7 Memories of Pain 7 Memories of Pain_

Emerald eyes blinked awake as the warm morning sun beat in though the opened window. Sakura groaned as she turned over on her side, the white sheets crinkling with her every move. She sighed and buried her face in one of the fluffy, white pillows; her long pink hair sticking to her neck caked in sweat. ‘Why does summer have to be so unenviably hot?’ Her eyes tired slowly opened to see the window open with cool air blowing in. ‘Yet I’m covered in sweat.’

“Hey, you up yet?” Naruto’s hushed voice called though her closed door.

“Yeah.” Sakura mumbled, sitting up as the lone, white sheet covering her pooled at her waist.

The white door opened and Naruto stepped in, a grin on his face. “Hot?” He asked, walking in with a stack of papers in his hand. He scanned the room, noting her clothing from yesterday askew on the flooring, along with her purse. He followed her trail of articles from the doorway to the bed; his eyes traveling up the messy bed sheets to her scowling face.

“Still tired?” He asked, sitting on one of the couches and placing the papers on the coffee table.

“Yeah…” She croaked, sighed and running a hand though her tangled hair.

Naruto nodded, watching her. He noted her choice in pajama’s and was glad he went shopping for her. She was wearing a simple pink wife beater and short shorts, perfect for the humid nights.

“What time is it?” She asked, stretching her stiff muscles and rolling her neck.

“You have time for a bath, breakfast, and tea before you need to meet Gaara.” Naruto smiled at her.

Sakura scowled and swung her feet off the bed. “How can you be so…so-”

“I actually like having a productive day. Unlike you.” He mocked and waved in the direction of the bathroom. “Go take a bath and relax. Breakfast will be ready when you’re done.”

She rolled her eyes and got out of bed, stretching once again before walking over to him seated on the couch. “Whatcha working on?” She scanned the pile of papers on the coffee table then looked over his shoulder at the packet he was reading.

“Book.” He murmured as she poured herself a cup of coffee then leaned against the wall.

“Oh yeah…How’s that coming along?”

Naruto smiled up at her. “Good enough. It’s not as easy as it looks, writing. Especially with Jiraiya.”

Pink hair swayed as she nodded, gulping down the coffee then walking to the bathroom. “I’ll go take my bath now.”    

_7 Memories of Pain 7 Memories of Pain_

Naruto scowled as he tried to flip the pancakes but achieved minimal results. ‘Stupid pancakes…how the hell is it so hard to do?!’ He sighed and gave up, grabbing the spatula and removing them normally.

“Naruto?” Sakura’s voice echoed down the hall.

“Kitchen.” He answered, wiping his hands on a cloth then grabbing two plates filled with bacon, eggs, pancakes and toast.

Sakura happily entered the kitchen wearing a white, baggy Hello Kitty tank with a small black bow in the middle with simple, plain pink shorts and black ankle strap sandals. “Hey I’m awake now!” She chirped, gratefully accepting the mug he held out for her.

“I can see that.” He grinned, nodding to the table. “Sit. Eat. I’m hungry.”

_7 Memories of Pain 7 Memories of Pain_

‘If he was just going to go back home then why the hell did I even bother?’ Her eyes bore holes into his back. ‘Made me walk all way into town only to walk back here…this is Naruto’s and my neighborhood!’ Sakura sighed as Gaara led her up the long street, the houses became significantly larger with more acres and less neighbors to a gated community. They walked up to the guards in front of the gate, Sakura’s heart palpitating in her chest with every step she took. ‘Okay…if he’s going to suddenly turn around and scream ‘I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE BITCH!’ Then I’ll…I’ll-wait, he’d never do that…well yell anyway…but that still doesn’t explain why were going into the neighborhood in which I live…’

“You know ironically I live around here too.” Sakura stated conversationally as she approached the guards at Gaara’s side.

“Yeah?” Gaara eyed her.

“Yeah.”

“Hey Sakura.” The young guard waved at the pinkett.

“Hey You!” She chirped happily. “What’s up?”

“Oh you know; same old same old. Guarding, doing my job.”

“Well that’s good.” She smiled, adjusting the gold rimmed aviator shades on the bridge of her nose. “Anything interesting happened?”

“Nah, just Lady Shizune running around trying to catch Ton Ton again.” The guard chuckled, adjusting this hat.

“Oh? Well I keep telling her to put a leash on him but she never listens.” Sakura smiled, running her long fingers though the ends of her hair.

“Yeah, I told her the same thing but she just waved me off.” The young guard then turned his attention to the silent red head. “Hello Gaara.” He nodded, his bright smile fading a little. “Is there anything I can do for you Sir?”

“Open the gates.” Was all he growled, marching up to the locked gate.

“Right.” The guard nodded, turning to his fellow guard who opened the gates.

They watched as Gaara walked through up the newly cleaned streets. “So, since when do you hang out with him?” The young guard turned his attention back to Sakura who had her eyes trained on the red head.

“Since today.” She shrugged and slowly began following Gaara. “See ya later.” She waved, smiling.

_7 Memories of Pain 7 Memories of Pains_

“Try and not break anything okay?” Gaara grumbled, unlocking the front door and motioning her inside.

Sakura ‘hnn’ed and walked into his house, gasping as soon as he shut the door behind them. The house was more like a mansion.

“This isn’t my house alone, my brother and sister live here too.” He offered, tossing his keys onto a nearby table.

“Ohhh…”

“Tour?”

“What?” Sakura blinked stupidly.

“Do. You. Want. A. Tour.” He repeated slowly.

Pink dusted her cheeks as she nodded, wandering around the entryway admiring the décor.

“There are four levels, not including the basement, attic, and servant’s floor.” Gaara began, running his fingers though his hair.

“So there are seven in all?”

“Yeah.”

“Why have so many?”

“Why not have so many?” He countered a conceded smirk on his lips. “One for me, Kankurou and Temari.”

“Temari?”

“Sister.”

“Oh. Right. Kankurou?”

“Brother.”

“Right.”

“One for entertainment, one for guests, one for storage.”

Sakura chewed on her lower lip as she wandered into the kitchen and sat on one of its many stools by the rather large island. “I see no need for having such a large…place.”

“Well it’s not for you to see. You don’t live here.” He stated, placing iced cold bottled water in front of her then grabbing one for himself.  “Besides if you live around here don’t you have a big house?” He eyes her. “Or are you a servant?” He jeered a sardonic smirk on his lips.

Sakura glared daggers up at him. “No I’m not a servant. And I do have a large house but unlike you, we make good use of it.”

“Oh? What do you put up poor people?” His gaze turned teasing.

“No.”

“Well then what ‘good use’ do you put the extra space to?”

Sakura grimaced and twirled a strand of her pink hair in between her fingers. ‘I should have just kept my mouth shut….’ She smacked her lips before rolling her eyes and answering. “A few people crash at my place okay?”

Gaara let out a gush of air before turning around. “Elaborate.”

“Kakashi-Sensei and a few others okay.”

“Who? You mean that gray haired Sensei? He lives with you?” He turned around and his teal eyes traveled down her frame in mock respect. “I honestly didn’t think you were that type of girl…”

“I’m not!” Her cheeks flushed red as she adjusted the bow on her tank and tracing the outline of Hello Kitty’s head.

“Who else lives with you?”

“A few other people…”

“More Sensei’s? You’re really into the kinky stuff huh…”

“No! It’s just Neji and Kiba…”

“More guys?” His eyes stared into hers. “You’re a naughty girl aren’t you?”

Sakura scowled and stood up. “Oh why don’t you shut up?” She turned on her heels and walked to the double doors and opened one, allowing the cool air to rush inside. “It’s so nice out…let’s go outside.” Her pink hair flared out as she spun around to face his leering gaze. “We could go sit under the canopy thing over there.” She pointed behind her smiling. “Yeah?”

Gaara sighed as walked up to her, his strides slow and easy. “I guess.” He shrugged and opened the other door motioning for her to walk out in front of him.

He watched as she sauntered down the steps of the patio and around the small pond. She walked on the pathway, enjoying the feel of the warm sun as she made her way to the outdoor canopy swing set, complete with matching chairs, table and outdoor bar.

‘Figures.’ He shook his head as he followed her lead. “Want a drink?” He asked as he opened the bar and grabbed a bottle of Tequila and opened it.

“No thanks.” She answered, playing with a strand of her hair. “So…uh Gaara?”

“Hm?” He poured himself a drink and turned to face her.

“Will you tell me, why you did it? Why you beat up Lee and well…” She trailed off.

“My life isn’t as nicely as you picture it in that…unique head of yours.” Gaara muttered, carefully choosing his words as he sat beside her.

 “Gaara you’re a college student; what do you mean that there’s things in life I won’t understand?” Sakura asked and pulled out a sharpie marker from her purse.

“I mean-what the fuck are you going to do with that?” He glared at the black marker as though it were a syringe filled with poison.

“Draw. Now explain.” She ordered, grabbing his pale fist and placing it on the table in front of her.

“That I’ve been through-why the hell are you using mar-”

“Because if I use eyeliner it will smudge on your shirt.”

“…”

“Continue.”

“I don’t want to.”

Sakura scowled. “Well I’m telling you. And no cursing. A gentlemen should never use that foul language in front of a lady.”

Gaara eyed the pink haired young girl barely half his size sitting beside him underneath the tree drawing on his hand. ‘Telling me? I could pick her up and toss her across the street…’ He sighed and closed his eyes, feeling the marker run smooth across his skin. It was oddly relaxing. “My name is Sabaku no Gaara. I am twenty two years old and have been the target for abuse for fifteen of those twenty two years. My mother died while giving birth to me, my father from the moment of my birth began feeding me enhancement drugs; for fighting, my brother and sister were distant because of this. I was a lab rat, constantly being tested on and fed new drugs. I was blamed for my mother’s death and shunned from my family because of the way my father treated me and what he did.” His eyes flickered over to the pinkett by his side to see her fingers tracing the veins in his forearms down to his fist. “The one person I thought I could turn to, in actuality hated me for killing my mother. In the end I suppose I was always alone.”

Sakura shifted beside him and furred her eyebrows. “So that led you to be a bully?”

He snarled. “Nice way to put it.”

“I mean…”

“I know what you meant.”

“Then why are you taking offence?”

“Would you like to be me for a day?”

“Actually yes. Yes I would.”

“Would you now?” He looked down at her, a slightly surprised but pleased look on his face.

“Yes. Then I can understand why you’re such a jackass to everyone around you.”

“Gee thanks.” He scowled down at his fist.

“You’re more than welcome love.” She winked, speaking with a British accent.

Gaara eyed the young woman in front of him ‘What a weird girl…’

_7 Memories of Pain 7 Memories of Pain_

Gaara glowered as he made his way down the sidewalk, through the park and across the street to the medical center. He scowled down at the sidewalk as he dug in his pant pockets for his cigarette and lighter. ‘Why does God hate me?’ He sighed in relief when he found the lighter and placed the cigarette to his lips, cupping his hands around the flame then taking a deep drag out of the cigarette. His teal eyes glanced at the pinkett trailing behind him before his gaze flickered to the front door of the medical center. “Are you really going to fucking follow me around everywhere I go?” Gaara drawled, taking a long drag out of his cigarette as he walked towards the shade provided by the building.

Sakura gaped at the red head standing in front of her. “Yes and are you smoking?!”

Hi eyes closed as he leaned back against the cool brink building behind him. “Yeah. It’s a new day, don’t you have something you should be doing?”

Green eyes flashed in anger before she plucked the cigarette out between his lips. “It’s disgusting!”

“Told ya so bro.” A deep voice chuckled somewhere off to the side.

“Shut up Kankurou.” Gaara snapped glaring down at Sakura fuming in front of him.

“What? You never smoked before so I don’t see why you’re doing it now.” The man walked into the cool, grinning but standing a good few feet away from the red head. “If I were you I’d back away from him a little bit Shorty.” Kankurou smiled charmingly at Sakura.

“Shut up Kankurou.” Gaara repeated, glaring at his older brother.

“What? I just don’t want you to hurt the girl.”

“You here to see Yashamaru?” Gaara asked, ignoring Sakura.

“Who are you?” Sakura spun around to face the male, noting the facial paint and his choice of clothing. He wore a simple black The Rasmus band shirt paired with old, ripped blue jeans and beat up black DC’s. “And why is your face…so…decorated?”

Behind her Gaara snorted, trying not to actually laugh out loud.   

Kankurou frowned at the pink haired girl and pulled out his phone. “I saw you and decided to come over and tell you Temari’s coming over for dinner.” He glanced at his younger brother then nodded. “I was but since you’re here there’s no need for us both to go inside.” His gaze darted to Sakura before he dug in his pant pocket and retrieved a ring full of keys. “Give this to him will ya?” He tossed the ring to Gaara who caught it smoothly. “C’ya.” He waved over his shoulder then walked away.

 ‘So….that was Gaara’s older brother?’ She watched as he walked across the parking lot to his vintage, red 1968 Pontiac Firebird. He walked in slow strides, not at all in a hurry to reach where he was going. ‘Not at all like Gaara.’ Her vibrant emerald eyes flicked up to the red head behind her to see him puffing his cigarette, his eyes closed. “Gaara?”

“What?”

“So that was your brother?”

“Hn.”

“Answer me.” She demanded.

“…Yes.”

“Oh…he’s not at all like you.” She stated, blinking.

“Thanks.” He muttered sarcastically, shoving the ring of keys into his pant pocket.

Sakura sighed and began walking back and forth in a circle, twirling around and smiling like a complete idiot. “What the hell are you doing?” Gaara asked, staring at her.

“Enjoying life.” Was all she mumbled as the wind blew though the trees and she closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of the wind on her face.

He watched as the wind swept her hair back off her shoulders, allowing for a full view of her long, elegant neck. His gaze traveled down to her exposed chest; today she opted for a low cut white, lacey cami with a pink bow in the middle paired with a light pink skirt that stopped just before mid-thigh. On her feet rested simple white flip flops though on her ankle rested a small silver chain with several small crosses on it.

“Hey, didn’t I destroy your cigarette?” Sakura asked her eyes trained on his lips where a newly lit cigarette sat innocently. 

Gaara closed his eyes. “New one. I do have more than one you know.”

“Oh?” She raised a perfect, pink eye brow as she advanced further on him. “Well you do know what I need to do now don’t you?” She held out her hand, palm up.

“What you want a high five or something?” He stared down at her outstretched hand.

“Cigarettes. Now.” She growled darkly.

“Fuck no.” Gaara snarled; until she snatched the cigarette from his lips again then reached inside his pockets to take his lighter and box of cigarettes. “What the fuck is wrong with you?!” He grumbled, grabbing her wrists and holding her in place.

“A lot of things.” Sakura’s eyes flashed in anger.

“And that’s my fault?”

“Well maybe it is! No more smoking, you’re quitting!”

“What the f-who the hell do you think you are?!”

“Your mum!”

“The fuck?”

“Language!” She hissed. “And you’re quitting.” She growled and flipped her long pink hair over her shoulder.

Gaara glared daggers at the small, petite girl in front of him. ‘Why the hell does God hate me? Why of all the people in the world she chooses to annoy me? Why?’ He sighed and ignored the pinkett, brushing past her in his way through the front doors into the medical center.

He stalked in, relishing the cool air as it brushed over his heated skin. Behind him trotted the upset Sakura, tailing him as he walked past the receptionist, flipping her off as she called out to him and nodding when he pointed over his shoulder to the pinkett.

They walked in silence down the long hallway until he reached an office; he knocked once then barged in. “Yashamaru.” He mumbled, scanning the room until he located a man with semi long blonde hair sitting at a small table near the window. “Here.” He tossed him the keys.

“Oh, thank you Gaara.” The man replied, an amused look on his face. “I take it you all are done?”

“Yeah.”

“So…”

“So we won’t ever be going back to your house.” Gaara growled then stalked out of the room and into Sakura who was poised at the door. “You know when you said you’d follow me everywhere I didn’t think you meant it literally.”

Sakura shrugged; a bored look on her face as she turned on her heels and folded her arms behind her head. “Sooo…where to now?” She asked innocently. ‘Looks like they moved out of that guys place…but who is he? And why did they?’ Her long hair swayed as she walked down the hall beside the red head.

Gaara glanced down at the pinkett and sighed. She had removed the gold rimmed aviator shades from her face and placed them atop her head, pulling some strands of her fringes back, giving him a clear view of her vibrant emerald eyes. “Pharmacy.”

“Huh?”

Teal eyes rolled as he replaced his shades and began strolling down the hall. “You know the place where you get over the counter drugs?”

“I know what a pharmacy is.” Sakura drawled lowly. “But why? We’re in a medical center.” She craned her neck to look up at the red head.

“Yeah.”

“You mean you can’t get whatever it is you need here?”

Gaara glanced at the white walls surrounding him. “I don’t like this place.”

“Oh.” Sakura dropped the subject.

Together the two strolled out of the medical center and down the street to the local pharmacy; they walked in silence, enjoying the short walk and cool, calming air. They dodged late morning joggers and nannies with babies in their arms, avoided coffee addicted assistants and early delivery guys. “Here.” Gaara mumbled and stopped at the corner, turning to go inside the store.

Sakura nodded absently and trailed behind, adjusting her shades as she followed him throughout the lanes until he reached the medicine section. She watched as he picked up a 200 count Aspirin bottle then reached for a bottle of 400 count Advil. She noted the way he shifted his weight on one foot to the next when his long, muscular arms grabbed another bottle. He was wearing a simple white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up his arms with a black wife beater and simple, casual jeans and black and white checkered Vans.

After a few minutes he turned to her then nodded at the casher, his ands filled with pain killers.

“Why so many?” She inquired as he pulled a crisp $50 from his wallet.

Gaara shrugged and collected the change.

“Don’t tell me you’re addicted to painkillers too…” Sakura sighed, eyeing the plastic bag filled with medicine.

Teal eyes glared down at the pinkett walking beside him. “Why the hell do you mean ‘too’?”

“Watch your language.” She chided and shrugged. “Where to next?”

“Go home.” Gaara sighed and racked his fingers though his hair.

Sakura twisted her mouth as she studied the man beside her. ‘He’s less grouchy…which is good.’ “Gaara? You know we have to pass out flyers again right?”

“What?”

“Tomorrow…and this time you need to do it the right way.”

He heaved a heavy sigh and resumed walking, chewing on his inner cheek. “Thanks to you I’m going through withdrawal.” He mumbled, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Sakura nodded and stared down at her feet. “Hence the painkillers?”

“Hn.”

“Still not going to get you out of passing out flyers politely tomorrow.”

_7 Memories of Pain 7 Memories of Pain_

Gaara sighed as he took the flyers from Sakura’s hands and walked to the middle of the busy sidewalk. He adjusted his sunglasses and ran his fingers though his messy red hair before he took one of the flyers and began handing them out to accepting pedestrians. “Sir?” He mumbled, handing a flyer to a man.

Sakura watched with a smile on her face. ‘He’s not shoving it into people, he’s not calling them names, he’s being polite, he’s not harming the children…I knew he could do it!’

“What’s with that stupid look on your face?” His deep voice interrupted her thoughts.

“Huh?” A light tinge of pink dusted her cheeks.

Gaara smirked as he handed out the last of the flyers to a group of 13 year old girls. “You have this absurd look on your face.” He stated, turning his attention back to Sakura.

“I do not.” She mumbled, cupping her hands around her cheeks. ‘Well that’s embarrassing…’

“Yeah you do.” He strolled up to her, his eyes boring into her own. “What the hell are you thinking about?”

Sakura groaned and pulled down the front of her baggy black shirt. It was low cut, hugged her breasts, then flared out around her stomach to tapper in against her hips. She wore it with white short shorts and her black gladiator sandals. “I was just thinking of how much you’ve changed is all. And watch your language. There are kids around.”

“Oh.” Gaara’s eyes turned dark as he though back to how he was. ‘Yeah, I changed alright. A huge difference from being a bully to being an anti-bully. It’s funny, the minute I opened up was the minute I realized I wasn’t alone in life. My idiotic ‘friend’ from the past always had my back, my stupid brother and annoying older sister had long since forgiven me and only wanted the best for me in life. And now this pink haired freak now wanted me by her side. It’s fucking funny how life works. That so much wrong and bad could be done to one person and then suddenly all this good come to them. I went through so much pain as a child; none of which were my choosing and now I finally achieved just a little bit of happiness. It just fucking sucks that people can’t understand that what they do to others hurts. And it hurts a lot.’


	2. Chapter 2

Bullying is not a game; people do end up getting hurt.

People assume harassment only occurs on a conformational level or something of that equivalence.

But they are sorely wrong.

Peer pressure if a form of bullying in which is difficult to detect but happens every day.

My name is Ino.

And I was peer pressured into being someone I’m not.

_7 Memories of Pain 7 Memories of Pain_

“Who’s is this?!” A young man with upside down triangle tattoos on his face yelled over the crowd. He held up a steaming dish of chicken cutlet for the restaurant’s customers to see. “Hey! If you’re hungry, ordered something and there’s nothing being shoved in your mouth right now then this is yours!” He yelled. 

“Kiba! That’s no way to treat the customers!” A young woman with long blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail chided.

“Oh! It’s mine!” A rather rotund patron waved his hand.

“Here.” Kiba muttered and placed the steaming dish in front of the paying cliental. “Next time pay attention.”

“Kiba!” The blonde haired woman called again.

“What?” He drawled, glaring her. She was a pretty young woman, with long; bleach blonde hair and curves in all the right places. Her choice in clothing was always revealing; low cut tops, short skirts, jeans so tight you can see a perfect outline of her panties. She came by the restaurant often enough, hanging out with her pack of equally obnoxious friends. Today was no different, she wore a low cut white, see though blouse paired with a short, tight fitted purple skirt and wedge heels.

“Give the guy a break Ino.” One of her friends said around a yawn.

“Shut up Shikamaru.” Her aquamarine eyes flashed. “I want a margarita, salt and a lemon slice.” She batted her long, fake lashes. “Aren’t you going to write it down?

Kiba sighed and turned on his heels, not bothering to answer. ‘Stupid, stuck up, rich snob.’ He rubbed his eyes and fixed the apron he haphazardly threw on earlier.

“Yo Kiba! No need for busboy duty, I’ll take over!” A rotund young man with swirly tattoos on his face smiled and tied an apron around his vast waist.

“Hey Choji! You’re late!” Kiba smirked at tossed the white apron on the counter as he knocked the bar countertop and nodded at the bartender. “Hey I need one margarita, and a lemon slice on the side.”

“Coming right up.” The bartender nodded and began making the drink.

“So why were you late?” Kiba asked, walking with Choji to the front. “And what’s with your clothing? They’re…” He eyed his friend, noting the wrinkled dress shirt, pants and questionable oil stain on his dress shoes.

“Car gave trouble.” Choji muttered sighing. “You’d think that parents being rich an all would cut you some slack you know?”

Kiba nodded solemnly, grabbed a handful of menus and walked back as Choji grabbed the small basin with dirty plates. “I hear ya, when my battery died and my car started leaking oil they said ‘Well life’s like that sometimes Hun, you kept the receipt for the battery right? Go exchange it-as for the oil; take it to a mechanic, that’s why they’re around.’” He sighed and turned to face his friend. “All I can tell you is I know a great mechanic if you need one.”

Choji squinted and nodded. “Yeah, I’d appreciate that; my car’s freaking out on me-it might be the battery, or the oil may need changing…I didn’t get time to check it out real well but it looks like one of the fuses connected to the batteries shocked.”

“That sucks man.” Kiba shrugged and paused before going into the customer area. “His name’s Shino; a real weirdo when you first meet him and he’s really into bugs and stuff-uses some weird earth worm stuff-but he’s a genius with cars.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, he only does certain things for certain people though so when you go tell him I sent you kay? He’s down by the reserve in Osaka.”

Choji nodded and lifted up the basin. “Thanks Kiba.”

“Yeah, no problem man.”

_7 Memories of Pain 7 Memories of Pain_

“Come on Gaara, you’ll love this place. A friend of mine works here.” Sakura smiled and pulled the annoyed red head though the open door and into the teeming restaurant. “Hey Kiba!” She grinned and waved over the crowd.

“Hey Sakura!” Kiba grinned at her and waved then proceeded to pass out some menus to a family of seven and take their drink orders.

“Huh.” Gaara scanned the restaurant; it was packed for a Thursday afternoon, filled with business men and women, family, friends, and kids. “Didn’t think you associated yourself with these types of people…” He muttered, leaning against the back wall.

“What do you mean by that?” Sakura turned around to look at him, adjusting her black tank and sliding her rhinestone encrusted gold rimmed aviator shades up onto her head. Today she wore simple blue skinny jeans, a baggy white Invader Zim tank and simple black pumps.

He nodded at Kiba who walked back to the table he was serving with a tray filled with drinks of various kinds. “The working class.”

Sakura followed his gaze to see Kiba nod and smile and hand the tray over to Choji then turned to walk over in their direction. “I don’t get it…”

“He’s not rich.” He stated simply, removing his shades and sticking it on top of his head. He wore a red silk dress shirt half way unbuttoned and untucked with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and casual jeans with a studded belt and the same old Vans on his feet.

“Yeah he is, but his family makes him work in order to learn what it’s like; understand the value of a dollar if you will.”

“Hey Sakura!” Kiba grinned and gave her a huge bear hug. “Wasn’t expecting you tonight.” He smirked as he put her down and glanced over her head to see Gaara standing there staring at him. “So ah…where’s Naruto?”

Sakura shrugged and adjusted her white tank and fixed her large pink purse that slid down to her elbow. “Working? I’m not entirely sure if I’m honest.”

“Alright.” Kiba nodded, running his hand though his messy brown hair. “He’s coming here later though right?” He asked as he pulled on his tie.

“What are you-” Sakura sighed and shook her messy pink hair she pulled into a half pony tail at the nape of her neck. “Here let me.” She motioned for him to lean down to her height and she fixed the collar on his white dress shirt. “Been working hard I hope?” Her emerald eyes sparkled happily as she adjusted his black tie and buttoned up his black vest.

“Yeah.” He chuckled. “I seem to be the only one though.”

“Oh don’t say that.” Her slender fingers worked their way down his muscular tanned arms to fix the folds at his elbows. “And I don’t think that you’re allowed to do this…” She mussed as she re-folded them.

He shrugged casually, his eyes trained on the red head behind her. “It’s hot working here, running back and forth, serving bitchy customers; I really don’t give a fuck if they don’t like that fact that I pushed my sleeves up to my elbows.”

Sakura rolled her eyes and patted his chest. “Must be a great pleasure working with you.” She smiled mockingly.

Kiba grinned and affectingly ruffled her hair. “Bet your ass it is.” He glanced over his shoulder. “I take it you and that red headed boyfriend of yours is here to eat?”

“Yup.” She nodded, glancing over her shoulder at Gaara looming.

“So that’s your new boy toy.” Kiba leered, reaching behind the small counter and quickly scribbling something down in the check in book. 

“Oh you think you’re so clever huh?” Sakura teased, following him with Gaara a few steps behind her as Kiba led them though the isles of tables, down into the back, past the wait staff to a private room.

“Whatever are you referring to Miss?” Kiba turned around as he opened the door and bowed as Sakura and Gaara entered the dimly lit room. It was a large room complete with low lighting, an enormous table, couch, bar, snacks, and a coffee table. “Your Oasis awaits.”

Gaara walked in and made a beeline towards the bar, hopping over the counter and reaching up to grab a bottle of fine wine then a bottle of Vodka.

“Someone likes their alcohol.” Kiba mumbled and he closed the door behind them and came inside. “Anything I can get you guys?”

Sakura chewed on her lower lip and she tossed her purse on the coffee table then took a seat at the bar, watching as Gaara began mixing drinks. “Don’t you have work to do?” She asked offhand as Kiba brightened the lighting.

“So?”

“So shouldn’t you be-oh I don’t know, doing it?”

He turned around with a grin on his face. “Are you offering to-”

“What would you like to drink Sakura? Wine? A martini?” Gaara cut him off, holding up a bottle of white wine.

Emerald eyes looked up at the red head looking down at her, a teasing smile dancing on her perfectly painted lips. “I’ll have wine for now thanks.” She stated, her eyes twinkling. “So you know how to mix drinks huh?”

Gaara glanced at her before he grabbed a wine glass and began filling it up. “Yeah, learned from my brother.”

“Oh?”

He nodded, glancing at Kiba out of the corner of his eyes. “Guess I’ll grab some appetizers?” He offered, opening the door.

“Yeah!” Sakura turned around, a bright smile on her face. “Make sure you bring a salad! And be off work by ten-that gives you three hours!” Kiba nodded, a grin on his face before he shut the door. “So what does your brother do?” She turned her attention back to Gaara just in time to see him set down her wine glass in front of him.

“A bartender.” He began pouring his drink, vodka mixed with Coke a Cola. “He owns his own bar-well club-but he’s the main bartender there.” He  glanced up at her to see her sipping the wine. “He’s always inventing new drinks and shit.”

“Huh…” She murmured thoughtfully. ‘Didn’t picture that…though he does seem like the type to own a club…’   Her long, manicured nails drummed on the counter top.

“Is he your boyfriend?” Gaara asked simply, reaching under the bar for some peanuts and placing them on the countertop.

“Who? Kiba?”

Gaara nodded, his eyes boring into her own.

“No!” Pink dusted her cheeks as she tried to avoid his probing eyes. “We-were just really good friends is all…we all grew up together you see-him, me, Naruto, Sasuke-all of us.”

“So that’s a no?”

“Yeah, it’s a no.” She shifted uncomfortably. “So…new topic…The ah…Magical Gay Rights Pony is awesome right?”

Awkward silence.

Teal eyes bore into the side of her forehead. “What. The. Fuck?”

_7 Memories of Pain 7 Memories of Pain_

 “Hey Kiba!” Choji called out, adjusting his tie. “Ino’s complaining about her drink.”

Kiba sighed and rolled his shoulders. ‘Stupid rich bitch…’ He glanced at her as she tossed her long hair over her shoulder and laughed at some joke one of the guys made. She always came with the same set of people; a bunch of stuck up rich snobs that never worked a day in their lives. He turned to Choji and nodded at the private, VIP room. “Sakura and some guy are back there, bring them some snacks will ya? Thanks.” With that he made his way through the crowd to the bar and picked up Ino’s martini then made his way to her table.

“Hey, it took you long enough.” Ino mocked, crossing her long, slender legs and sipped her martini.

“Whatever.” He sighed. “Are you all ready to order?”

“Yeah.” She replied, watching as he pulled the order pad out of his black apron pocket and prepared to write. “I’ll have a French Shrimp Salad, light on the dressing with nuts on the side-almond nuts-I want the eggs on the side, and make sure there’s no excess artichokes.” She closed the menu then smiled up at him. “It tastes horrible when it’s not drained properly.” Her long, fake eyelashes batted as she placed the menu down and propped her elbows up with her fingers laced together then leaned on them. “Got that?”

“Yeah, you also gain weight from it.” Another girl with long dark hair pointed out as she leaned on her elbows.

“I know Ami.” Ino sighed jadedly and rolled her aqua eyes. “Just order.”

Ami glared but turned her attention to Kiba. “First, I want a margarita-light on the salt- to eat I’ll have a Fruit and Nut Salad, nuts on the side.” She smiled maliciously and fixed her stripped halter top.

“The margarita will take a few minutes.” Kiba stated automatically, scribbling down her order.

“That’s what you get when you arrive late.” Ino smiled a devilish smile as she sipped her martini.

Ami tossed her long dark hair and twisted her lips. “Shut the fuck up. Just place my order.” She worked her jaw and eyed Kiba.

 “Hanabi here will have a virgin margarita and Tsukimi Udon.” Ino absently pointed to a fairly young girl with pale eyes and long purple like hair sitting beside her.

“She’s under age.” A young man with short black hair pointed out snidely. “Doesn’t even have big ti-”

“Obviously Sai.” Shikamaru muttered with a heavy sigh, cutting him off. “Just bring me another beer and I’ll have some Soba.” He ordered, downing one fourth of his beer. Kiba nodded, writing down his order then turned his attention to the male beside him. “You?”

“Korokke.” Sai simply stated a creepy smile on his face. “And another Jager.” Kiba nodded, glancing at the remainder of the table. ‘What the fuck is with this group? Of all the servers I get stuck with these sons of bitches…’ He glanced at the waiter serving the table in front of him on the other lane; he had a soup bowl haircut, complete with bushy eyebrows and always wore his green spandex beneath the mandatory uniform. ‘Why not Lee?’ The waiter in question turned around to walk away, and Kiba caught a glimpse of the bruises on his face. ‘Though I’d hate to be him…’

“Hel-lo?” A pissed off voice caught his attention. “Sorry, what was that?” Kiba looked down at the table to see a young woman with red hair and a bandana atop her head scowling at him. “I said I wanted another Sex on the Beach and Kitsune Udon.” She growled.

“Right.” Kiba nodded and twitched his nose.

“I’ll have Yakitori.” A young woman with long black hair ordered, her dark eyes boring into his skull as he wrote down her order. “And Rum and Coke.”

Kiba nodded and ran his fingers though his messy hair, pulling his fringes back and sifting his weight. “Okay, I got it. Any appetizers?” He asked, placing the writing pad back in his pocket and began collecting the menus.

“How about some celery?” Ino asked, sipping her martini.

“No, what about some Hiyayakkok?” Hanabi asked.

“Let’s get some simple fried Wantons.” Shikamaru drawled, leaning back against the chair.

“What the hell?!” Ino glared at him. “Do you want me to get fat?! I’m trying to lose weight here!” She shrieked.

“Why?”

‘Ohhh bad move buddy, never ask a girl about her weight choices…’ Kiba shook his head and closed his eyes.

“WHY?! Did you just ask me WHY?!”

‘I feel for ya buddy…I feel for ya…though I have no idea why you’re hanging out with her.’ Kiba tucked the menus under his arm and picked up the empty beer mugs. “You can order more than one appetizer.” He interjected.

“Then get Edamame.” Sai stated.

 Aquamarine eyes flashed before Ino took a sip of her Martini then turned to Kiba. “Okay, we’ll have-”

“We’ll have the Fried Wantons, Edamame, and Hiyayakkok.” Ami cut her off with a smile. “Okay?”

“Fine.” Kiba walked off in the direction of the kitchen. “Remember our drinks!” Tayuya called out behind him, as though it was his first day on the job.

_7 Memories of Pain 7 Memories of Pain_

“What’s with you?” Choji asked, taking the slip from Kiba and scanning it over.

“I shouldn’t have asked…” Kiba mumbled, knocking on the bar counter to gain his attention. “I asked if they wanted appetizers and it took them ten fucking minutes to decide and they still ended up ordering three different types.” His dark eyes darted over to the clock hanging on the wall. ‘Damnit time just seems to stop when they’re here.’

Choji shrugged and folded the slip between his chubby fingers. “I’ll take this to the kitchen for you okay? Go relax for a few minutes with Sakura.”

Kiba nodded, a blank look on his face as he scratched the side of his face. “Thanks man.” He glanced at the bartender and nodded. “I need a Sex on the Beach, Jager, Margarita, Virgin Margarita, Rum and Coke, and one Corona.” He sighed and rolled his shoulders. “Put it on a platter; I’ll be back for them in a bit.”

The bartender nodded and grabbed a bottle of Rum as Kiba walked away, disappearing into the throng of the crowd. He made his way though wandering customers, children, panicking waitresses and frustrated Bus Boys until he saw the VIP room. “Kiba!” A male’s voice called out to him.

“What?” He drawled, knocking on the door.

“Twenty minute break-Asuma’s here so just disappear for awhile!”

“Yeah? Come in.” Sakura’s voice answered though the door.

“No problem!” Kiba smiled and opened the door then shut it behind him.“I hate that annoying bitch.” Kiba complained as he threw his body onto the large couch, reviling in the coolness as its cushions made contact with his body. “She never shuts up.” He groaned, rolling onto his stomach and burying his head in his hands, making his aching body comfortable.

Sakura shrugged at Gaara who sent her a questioning looked before she stood up and walked to the deflated male lying on the couch. “Who?” She asked, her voice low as she sat beside him and began rubbing soothing circles on his back as though she were his mother.

“Ino.” He sighed, his voice muffled.

Gaara scowled as he took a seat on the loveseat and slouched down in it. “That name sounds familiar…” Gaara mumbled, taking a swig of his newly opened bottle of Corona, relaxing his neck and staring up at the blank ceiling.

“Hm?”

“Probably one of my sister’s friends.”

“Temari?” Sakura asked, patting Kiba’s head.

“Hn…”

Kiba sat up, rubbing his head. “Ino; she have long, bleach blonde hair and an annoying high pitch voice?”

Gaara nodded.

“How weird is that…it’s her…same Ino…” Kiba sighed, and buried his hands in his hair. “What an annoying woman she is…I pity the man that marries her…” He muttered dryly.

“Hey don’t say that!” Sakura glowered and stood up, walking away from the couch. “I could say that about you too you know.”

“Oh?” He looked up at her skeptically. “You mean to say I’m as annoying as she is? Do you even remember her? She’s the fucking drill sergeant from hell.” Kiba sighed and rubbed his eyes as he slowly sat up. “Just because she has an ass and big tits she thinks she’s God’s gift to humanity…man never thought I’d say think but I miss the old Ino…” He grumbled.

Sakura shrugged and looked at Gaara hopelessly.

“Hey Sakura? By any chance you know what happened to Lee?” Kiba asked around a yawn. “He has all these bruises on his face and looks like shit.”

Emerald eyes glanced at the red head to see him tense then relax. ‘Ohhh shit…forgot Lee worked here…though I really didn’t think he’d be back to work so soon…’ She shifted uncomfortably as she sat down on the futon. “Uh…well…you see…”

“He pissed me off so I took care of him.” Gaara stated simply before standing up and walking to the bar. “Sakura ever had a White Russian?”

Pink hair swayed as she shook her head. “No…” She ran her fingers though the ends of her hair sticking out from the messy ponytail she had.

“I’ll make you one, I think you like it.” He stated simply and grabbed a glass and began filling it with ice.

Kiba worked his jaw and gaped at Sakura. “He uh…he’s the one that did that to Lee?” He glanced at the red head behind the bar. “That guy? Saku-why are you hanging out with him? What the hell is going on?”

Sakura shrugged and kicked off her pumps before pulling her feet up onto the futon. “Long story…but he’s not that bad of a guy you know.” 

“Hmhph.” Kiba glanced at the time and groaned, racking his hand though his hair. “I got to get back…well more like I have to go disappear.” He stood up and scratched the back of his calf with his other foot.

“What?” Sakura watched as he slowly walked around the coffee table.

“Asuma’s here, meaning I get twenty minutes with pay all to myself.” He shrugged then quickly glanced at Gaara. “Just tell me, should I be concerned?” He pointed at the red head.

“No.” She answered simply, her gaze locked on Gaara behind the bar.

Kiba nodded, and reluctantly walked to the door.

_7 Memories of Pain 7 Memories of Pain_

Naruto burst through the front door of the restaurant a big, stupid grin on his face. “HEY KIBA!”

“SHUT UP IDIOT SOME PEOPLE ARE EATING HERE!” Ino screeched, standing up and glaring at him.

“Whoa!” Naruto jumped back, fear shinning in his cerulean eyes. “Who said that?!” His eyes darted around, searching for the voice that yelled at him.

“Hahaha what an idiot!” Tayuya cackled, pointing at him.

“Hey Naruto!” Kiba made his way over to the spiky blonde standing in the doorway. “Ignore Ino and her cronies.” He gave him the pound and grinned. “Sakura’s here, she’s in the back. I gotta go Asuma’s here.”   

“Sakura’s here?” Ino repeated dubiously. “Where the hell is she?”

“Shut up and eat Ino; we weren’t talking to you.” Kiba drawled and nodded at Naruto to go ahead.

“Is that any way to treat a paying customer?” She flipped her long hair over her shoulder and smirked.

“I don’t give a flying fuck.” He closed his eyes and walked away, out the front door and down the street wondering just how annoying one person can be.

Ino worked her jaw and glared at his back. “Let’s go.” She growled and stood up, fixing her hair and grabbing her shades.

“What the fuck freak? Chill, I’m not done eating.” Ami snarled and took a bite of lettuce, eyeing Ino towering over her. “What? You pissed ‘cause he told you to go fuck yourself? What hell, how much more of a pussy can you be? Relax and shut up.”

Aqua eyes hardened as she stared down at the group she always hung out with. ‘The hell? I just-what the fuck is her problem? Go-ugh! She’s such a bitch! I just want to leave already-I’ve been waiting her for hours ‘cause she decided to show up late!’ Ino sighed and flipped her long blonde hair. “I’m leaving. Catch ya later.” She grabbed her clutch purple purse and sauntered away, her face hard and cold.

“What the fuck is your problem Ino?” Ami stood up and scowled. “I came here to hang out with you and now you’re leaving? Get your fat, bleached blonde ass over here now.”

“Ami w-”

“Shut up Shikamaru. I’m not talking to you.” Her dark eyes remained on the blonde standing near the exit. “Come on Ino.” She goaded, knowing full well that she was pinning Ino against the wall speaking to her across the full restaurant.

Ino chewed on her lower lip, one hand resting on the doorknob the other holding her shades. ‘Should I go back? I don’t really want to…but-I I don’t want to hang with her…she’s such a bitch!’

“Well fine. Be that way hard ass. Guess that means you don’t want to hang out tomorrow either right?” Ami eyed her, chewing on a celery stick, her eyes narrowed. “You don’t want us to pick you up on the way to the meet up tomorrow. Right?” 

Ino looked from Ami’s gloating face to Sai’s, seeing him smiling his usual, creepy smile; then the back of Hanabi’s head to finally Shikamaru. He was still seated his face a mask of boredom, his hands splayed out on the table top, fingers brushing against his half empty glass. ‘The manipulative bitch! She wants Sasuke all to her ugly self!’

“Come on Ino.” Shikamaru sighed and motioned her back over. “If you leave now, how are you going to get back home?”

‘Oh right…he drove me here…’ She worked her jaw and shifted uncomfortably.

“At least let me eat my food that I’ll take you home okay?” He raised an eyebrow as Ami turned back around, a mocking look glued to her face. “Ten minutes.” He sipped his beer.

Ino sighed then slowly walked back over, taking measured steps as she went. “Fine. Ten minutes.”

Ami smirked cruelly as she took a bite out of her salad. “Why the rush?” She asked Ino coolly.

Ino gritted her teeth as she reclaimed her spot. “I have an appointment tomorrow.” Long hair danced as she ran her fingers through it.

“With the gynecologist?”

“Would you quit being so troublesome Ami? I’m trying to eat here.” Shikamaru cut in, his eyes closed in frustration.

“Yes, I agree. This is inappropriate dinner talk.” Sai smiled his cold smile.

Ami sighed and twirled a strand of her black hair between her fingers. “Okay, I’ll stop…so when’s Sasuke coming back?” She sent Ino a sidelong glance. “In time for tomorrow right?”

Ino nodded, avoiding her searching eyes. ‘That bitch is just begging for it! I swear I’ll kick her fat ass!’

“I miss him and his amazing body-he’s so cool, nothing ever fazes him lik-”

“Are you ready Ino?” Shikamaru asked, standing up and pulling out his wallet. ‘Troublesome woman. If I don’t leave now this will never end.’

“It hasn’t even been five minutes.” She pointed out.

“Well I’m done.”

Aqua eyes brightened as she stood up with Shikamaru at her side. “Here’s forty dollars-that should cover ours.” He mumbled, tossing two twenties onto the table top then shoving his wallet back into his pocket. “Thanks for the…dinner. Catch you some other time.” He stated as he walked away behind Ino.

“Yeah, thanks. See you guys later.” She waved over her shoulder without a backward glance.

“See you Shikamaru…Ino.” Ami smiled a sickingly sweet smile. “Tomorrow for the picnic.”

Hanabi sighed and sipped her glass of ice cold water. “Ami?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re a bitch.” 

_7 Memories of Pain 7 Memories of Pain_

Ino breathed in the cool air as she stepped outside of the restaurant, her eyes sliding shut and her muscles relaxing. ‘Oh it feels so good not to have to listen to her mouth…’ She tilted her face to the night sky and smiled a gentle smile as the night air kissed her heated face.

Beside her she felt Shikamaru walked up, keys in hand. He stood beside her in comfortable silence; not moving, not talking, just breathing. After a few moments of silence he cleared his throat and shifted. “Are you ready to go?” He mumbled quietly.

“Mmmhhmm…” She nodded, her long blonde hair swaying as she began to walk to his SUV in the parking lot.

He unlocked his black Cadillac Escalade and opened the passenger door for her to get in. “Thanks.” She mumbled, immediately kicking off herwedge heels and removing more than half of her jewelry; she tossed her diamond rings into a small casing in her purse along with some of the bracelets and necklaces.

“If you’re so uncomfortable with them,” Shikamaru began, sitting in the driver’s seat and placing the key in the ignition while closing the door. “Then why do you even bother to put them on?” He started the engine and buckled his seatbelt, nodding at her to do the same.

“What are you talking about?” Her voice was clipped and filled with exhaustion as she buckled the seatbelt.

Shikamaru sighed as he reversed out her the park and cruised into the empty street. “All that jewelry you wear.” He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye before he stepped on the gas. “Obviously you don’t like wearing it so why the hell do you even bother?” His eyes darted to the rearview mirror before he turned onto the main street and filtered into the traffic.

Ino closed her tired eyes and leaned her head against the cool glass. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She mumbled, pulling her legs up onto the seat.

“Okay.” He mumbled, pausing at the red light before turning right.

A comfortable silence settled between the two of them before Ino broke it. “Hey Shikamaru?” She began her voice small and nervous.

“Yeah?” He asked, cruising down a back road; one arm steering while the other was propped up against the window. For all the interest he paid the road one would think he was playing a boring video game.

“…You ever feel like…you just don’t fit in?”

“No.”

Awkward silence.

Ino shifted uncomfortably in her seat. “Oh…”

“I don’t exactly make it my number one priority in life to fit in with anyone.” He stated, pulling into her driveway and parking. “If I had it my way I’d spend my days cloud watching and playing shogi.”

She nodded solemnly, and then looked up at him. “Right, of course…thanks.”

_7 Memories of Pain 7 Memories of Pain_

The next day Shikamaru sighed as he trailed behind Ino and her friends on their way to the park. It was relatively cool day, the morning sun adding just a little warmth to the early morning air. ‘Why the hell do I always get dragged along to these troublesome events?’ His eyes followed the young woman in front of him as she paused for a moment to adjust her foot in her high heels. ‘I didn’t even want to come.’ He sighed and tugged at his shirt collar then returned his attention to Ino. ‘How the hell she could walk in those I don’t want to know.’ She was wearing white short shorts with a purple halter top and wedge heels. Her long, bleach blond hair was pulled up into a high pony tail at the crown of her head and on her make-up covered face sat a purple, rhinestone encrusted pair of sunglasses.

“Hey Shikamaru.” Ino turned around to look at him.

“What?”

She eyed his choice of clothing; simple khaki shorts and a dark green short sleeved dress shirt and black wife beater. “Why’d you dress so…casual?” The question seemed insulting but her tone was genuinely curious, like she couldn’t understand the concept of being comfortable in clothing.

Shikamaru shrugged and stuck his hands in his pant pockets. “Because Ino, it’s a picnic. Not a fashion show.”

“Hnnn…” She sniffed and nodded.

_7 Memories of Pain 7 Memories of Pain_

Ino glared at her friends standing under the tree flirting with Sasuke, throwing themselves at his feet shamelessly. ‘Those back-stabbing bitches!’ She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth as she watched Ami saunter up to him, hiking up her skirt as she handed him a water bottle. ‘THAT BITCH!’

“Hey Sasuke…” Ami purred, brushing her long fingernails along the length of his exposed forearm. He was wearing a deep blue, stripped, dress shorts with black slacks and black Dockers; he was standing in the sad under the large, hundred year old tree with the rest of her friends surrounding him. 

‘Shit! This is what I get for going to the fucking restroom to freshen up!’ She worked her jaw and adjusted her halter top before stalking over to them. “Well hello Sasuke.” She smiled and bumped her hip into Ami. “Opps!” Her aquamarine eyes darted to the red head before she tossed her hair. “Did I bump you? Sooooo sorry.” She purred and giggled. “So Sasuke,” Her attention immediately returned to the midnight blue haired male. “Did you just come from work?”

“Hn.”

“That explains the clothing…though you still look absolute stunning!” She gushed.

Sasuke’s mouth twitched the slightest as he cracked open the seal on the water bottle and turned away from the fawning group of girls and leaned against the tree trunk. He took a sweeping glanced at the park; it was set up for a picnic. Tables, lawn chairs, blankets lay out on the grass, coolers, everything was laid out and waiting.

The entire park was crowded with people; friends, family, co-workers and more were still arriving. ‘Who the hell are all these people?’ He scowled and glared at the complete strangers mulling around, eating and talking. ‘Where the fuck is Naruto?’ In the distance he spotted a head full of spiky blonde hair now entering the park with a pink haired young woman at his side. Together they strolled down the winding pathway; his arm draped over her shoulder, her head nestled against his chest. ‘The hell?’ He scowled, uncomfortable with the scene. ‘You go away for a few weeks and you come back to…when did they get together?’

He watched as they slowly approached him, Sakura not looking up the entire way.

“Hey Sasuke.” Naruto greeted, adjusting Sakura in his arms.

“Hn.” Sasuke nodded, sipping his water.

Sakura sighed, shifting her feet in annoyance and tugging at the edge of her shirt. She wore a simple pink modern corset with matching short shorts and flip flops.

“Sorry Sasuke.” Naruto laughed and pulled Sakura along. “She has a migraine and is kinda like a vampire right now.” His cerulean eyes darted around the park until he saw Kiba sitting under a tree waving at him. “I’m going to go with Kiba now; and let Sakura sleep of this shitty migraine okay?” He glanced at him to see his face darken. “Or you know what-just come, Kiba’ll be glad to see you again.” 

Sasuke nodded and grabbed Sakura’s other arm. “Give me her.” He mumbled, gripping her upper arm and tossing his water bottle at Naruto. “This way those bitches will leave me alone.” He locked his left arm under her knees and his right arm around her shoulders then swept her off her feet; earning an array of gasps from behind him. “Just relax Sakura, take a nap or something.” Her growled as she tensed in his arms.

 “Hey Kiba.” Naruto grinned and punched his shoulder lightheartedly.

“Yo Naruto what’s up?” He smirked and punched him back then glanced questionably at Sasuke carrying Sakura. “Hey Sasuke…what’s with her?” He pointed his chin at Sakura as he opened the bottle of Corona for Naruto.

“Migraine.” Naruto answered, accepting the bottle and taking a swig of it before turning around to check out the park. “They did a great job this year right? Never thought they’d get everyone here this year.”

Kiba nodded, surveying the park. “Iruka set this up right?”

Naruto nodded, hooking his thumb though his belt hoop. “Yeah, along with Anko and a few others…nice idea though, getting everybody back together for the day.”

“Yeah.”

_7 Memories of Pain 7 Memories of Pain_

Gaara sighed as he followed his older sister to the park, trailing behind as she ranted on and on about her hairdresser fucking up her hair. He ran his long fingers though his unkempt hair and adjusted his shades, scowling as Temari’s voice reached a new high.

“I mean I know you don’t go to the hairdresser but seriously Gaara!” She turned around, tugging on her hair as though that just might help. “Do you see this botched job that bitch did? You must see it its fucking hideous!”

Teal eyes rolled as he turned the last corner before they reached the park. “No Temari, I don’t exactly spend my extra time staring at your fucking hair so I wouldn’t notice the ‘botched job’ your shitty hairdresser did.”  He reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled out a box of cigarettes. ‘Last chance before I see the pink haired menace.’ His eyes narrowed as he searched his inner jack pocket for the lighter. ‘Where the h-finally…’ He pulled the red lighter out and lit one, taking a long drag and relishing the feeling as the familiar warmth graced his throat.

Temari twisted her mouth and sighed. ‘Well he is Gaara…’ She ran her index finger along her bottom eyelid to remove any eyeliner smudges and glanced down. “SHIT! Gaara!” She stopped walking and called out to her younger brother that was a few steps ahead.

“What?” He drawled, not stopping.

“Stop!”

He rolled his neck then paused, not turning around. “What the hell is the problem? The park is right there.”

Temari growled. “My shoes are malfunctioning!”

He took a drag from his cigarette and blew it out of his mouth and nose. “And that’s my problem?”

“Yes! Yes it is!”

Gaara sighed then turned around to face her, his right hand shoved in his pant pocket, the left holding the cigarette inches from his lips. “What is it?”

“My shoe.”

“No shit.”

“The strap came undone-re-clip it? Please?” She batted her long lashes.

Awkward silence.

“Fuck-”

“Help me and we move faster.”She growled.

“And you can’t clip it yourself? You retarded or something?” He took another long drag.

“NO!”

“So you forgot how to work your fingers?”

“Gaara…”

“Fine.” He sighed and walked up to her. “Before I do, tell me why the hell you can’t do it.”

Temari sighed and adverted her eyes. “My skirt’s too short.”

“…What?”

“My skirt is to short-if I try and do it I’ll flash everyone!” She whispered harshly.

Gaara deadpanned. “Why the fuck did you were such an inconvenient skirt then?” He kneeled down, stuck the cigarette between his lips and fixed the strap on her heel then grabbed the straps. “You do realize it’s a fucking park we’re going to right?”

“Yes.”

“Do you know what a park is?”

“Shut the hell up and fix my shoe.”

Gaara glared death at her.

“Please.” She added.

He quickly fixed her shoe, puffing on his cigarette the entire time, much to her annoyance but she knew better than to say anything.

‘What an annoying sister.’ Gaara racked his hand though his messy red hair as they finally walked down the sidewalk and into the park. His gaze swept the landscape, trying to locate someone he knew. ‘Where the fuck is-”

“GAARA!”

He quickly spotted a patch of blonde in the distance. ‘Of course…’

Gaara strolled up to Naruto and Kiba with a look of distain on his face. He glanced from Naruto standing in front of him; Kiba sitting with his back leaned up against the tree trunk and finally Sakura snoozing peacefully on the ground. She was sleeping on her back, her aviator shades lying on the picnic blanket, her head was propped up on someone’s hoodie and her flip flops off, thrown askew on the blanket.

“She’s sleeping.” Naruto stated, a grin on his face.

“I can see that.”

“She has a migraine.”

“That I didn’t know.”

Naruto nodded then patted his shoulder. “Take a seat buddy.” His cerulean eyes shining in excitement. “Kiba has a cooler full of beer-all types- and Sasuke’ll return soon with his cooler; he has Vodka, Tequila, Scotch, some fine wines even Rum.” He motioned for him to sit.

Gaara took a seat near Sakura leaning against the tree trunk beside Kiba, removed his shades then rubbed his forehead. “Who’s Sasuke?”

“Oh this guy, he’s cool.” Naruto shrugged and sat down on the picnic blanket.

_7 Memories of Pain 7 Memories of Pain_

“Ami you whore!” Ino screamed and yanked her away from a slightly panicked Sasuke.

“God you bitch!” Ami shrieked, clawing at Ino’s arm. “What the fuck is wrong with you?!”

“Who the hell do you think you are throwing yourself at Sasuke like that?!”

“Who the fuck do you think you are yelling at her like that?!” Tanya pulled Ino’s long blonde ponytail.

“News flash idiot! She’s been trying to fuck Sasuke long before you ever met him!” Ino’s voice rang out through the park as her long nails dug into Tanya’s flesh.

“Ugh you bitch!” Tanya released Ino and tackled Ami to the ground, punching her in the jaw.

“Ah!” Ami screamed, clutching her bleeding lip as she stumbled back onto the ground. “You whore!”

“OH SHIT! CAT FIGHT!” Kiba’s loud voice rang out though the park, gaining most everyone’s attention.

“What?” Naruto asked, standing up and spotted Tanya punching the living shit out of Ami. “Holy crap!” He laughed in disbelief.

“Should we help? Or enjoy the show?” Kiba asked, stepping forward.

Cerulean eyes shinned in amusement before he heard an ear-piercing scream as Ino jumped on Tanya’s back and started clawing and entangling her fingers in her hair. “Help.” He decided.

Kiba nodded then ran off in the direction of the fight.

“Gaara, stay with Sakura.” Naruto ordered before he darted after Kiba who was grabbing Ino around her waist and pulling her off Tanya then grabbing Tanya's arms and holding her back before she could claw anyone again.

 “You fucking ugly skank!” Ami laughed, fighting Naruto’s grip. “You honestly believe anyone liked you? Yeah fucking right!” She tossed her long hair. “You’re such a fat, ugly whore-you should go die! Why do you think everyone hates you? Cause you’re so hot?!”

“Shut th-”

“Or what? What are you going to do? Nothing. Go die in a ditch somewhere you bitch-no one ever actually liked your ugly ass.” Ami smirked evilly and yanked her arms out of Naruto’s grip and began walking away. “It’ll do us all a favor if you’d just die.” She spat over her shoulder.

Aquamarine eyes stared in open shock after Ami. ‘What?’ She gaped then hung her head and slowly pulled herself from Kiba’s grip. ‘That-that’s a lie…people like me…Sakur-no…she stopped talking to me…Shikamar-no…he only hangs out with me cause I force him…’ She began to slowly walk into the woods, mindlessly following the dirt path. ‘Kiba? No…I treat him like shit no way he’d even consider me a friend…’

She soon found herself under a large Oak tree and sat down; hot tears flowing down her face. There, she cried her heart out, something she’d wanted to do for a long time but never had the courage to do. ‘I can’t believe I-’ She fingered the small army knife she kept on herself in case of an emergency; she tugged it out of the safety casing and stared down at it, her tears forming damp spots on its shiny metal. Not once did it cross her mind to take it out in the fight with the other girls, but now she was questioning her judgment.

“Ino? You okay?” Shikamaru’s voice reached her ears. She looked up though bleary tears to see him standing in front of her.

“God you must think I’m completely pathetic for that huh?” Ino let out a stressed laugh as she wiped away the tears and some of her running eyeliner, dropping the army knife onto the grass.

Shikamaru stared down at her, shifting his weight onto his right leg and scratching the back of his leg with his left foot. “No.” He stated simply and shrugged. “I’m only wondering what could have happened to you to make you think life was so horrible that you had to try and kill yourself to escape from it.”

Ino slowly looked up at Shikamaru, her watery aquamarine eyes shining. “What?”She whispered her lips barley moving.

Shikamaru bent down to her eyelevel, his hands still shoved in his pockets. “Ino what is so bad in your life that you think you can’t survive it?” His dark eyes bore into her own.

“I-I…” She turned her head to the side, not wanting to meet his intense gaze.

“I’m willing to bet that whatever’s bothering you isn’t at all as bad as you think it is.” He spoke his voice low but sure. “Nothing is ever as bad as it seems once you take a deep breath, stepped back and look at it with fresh eyes.” He stood up, looking up at the clouds moving slowly though the sky. “The grass is always greener from the outside looking in, but that doesn’t necessarily mean that it is.”

A few moments of comfortable silence passed, with Ino staring down at the grass, plucking the blades and twirling it between her finely manicured purple nails. ‘How can I tell him that I don’t even like the people I hang out with? How stupid is that? I sound like a complete idiot.’ She glanced up at him, his tall frame casting a calming shadow over her small body. Her aqua eyes glanced at the wedge heels she left lying a few feet away from her and sighed. ‘I never even liked them though…Ami forced me to buy them, claiming that it made my legs look great-she was right-but hell they’re so uncomfortable…why do I even where them?’

 “I don’t like Ami…” She mumbled sadly.

“Okay…go on.” Shikamaru nodded, studying her.

“I don’t like—or – either…I don’t even know why I hang out with Sai. He’s a complete and total Jackass-and I absolutely hate Ami!” Her posture changed, as did her voice. “Did you hear what she said about Sakura? Like what the hell-it’s none of her business! And who cares if Temari’s little brother is a jerk? And-”

“Calm down Ino.” He closed his eyes and shifted slightly. “If you don’t like them then why do you continue to hang out with them?”

“Why do you?” She countered.

“Because you drag me along.”

“What?”

“Literally.” He drawled. “You barge into my room, pull me out of bed, and then drag me out of the house.” He deadpanned. “You force me.”

Ino chewed on her lower lip slowly before sighing. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to but…”

Shikamaru nodded, and then looked up at the clouds. “Don’t worry about it.”A few moments of silenced passed before rustling was heard in the bushes. “Who’s there?” Shikamaru turned around and scanned the area.

“Don’t worry it’s just me.” A man with silver spiky hair walked down the tree covered path. He wore a deep blue mask covering the bottom half of his face with his silver hair hanging down in front of his left eye. His posture was casual; his left hand was shoved into his pant pocket while his right one held a book down at his side. He wore simple black slacks and a black wife beater under a deep blue unbuttoned dress shirt and a black dress jacket. “Are you Ino Yamanaka?” He asked as he approached the two.

“Yeah.” Ino blushed and ran her hands over her cheeks to remove any stay make-up marks. “I mean yes, yes I’m Ino.”

“I’m Kakashi.” He nodded at her and reached inside his jacket pocket to pull out a folded document and a pen.

“What a-”

Kakashi held up his hand to stop all questions. “One moment if you will.” He opened the paper and quickly scribbled down something then re-folded it and stuck his pen back in his pocket. “This is for you.” He held out the paper for Ino to accept.

Ino glanced at Shikamaru who simply shrugged and stuck his hands back in his pockets. “O…kay…” She took the paper and quickly skimmed it. “This is for me?”

Kakashi nodded.

“You spelled my name wrong.”

“You knew it was for you right? Then it doesn’t matter.” Silver hair swayed as he turned on his heels and began walking back down the path.

Ino worked her jaw as she re-read the paper. “What is it?” Shikamaru asked as he took the paper from her grasp.

“I have to attend some anti-bullying shit.” She grumbled, crossing her arms.

Shikamaru quickly read the paper and shook his head. ‘Well she is a bully…’ He glanced down at her and sighed. “Are you going to attend?”

She sighed and tossed her hair. “Hell no, like I’d be caught dead doing that?” She smacked her lips and reached for her shoes; she was back to bitch-mode once again.

“Hey Ino? Remember when we were little?” Shikamaru asked, taking a seat beside her.

“What about?”

“Well I was just thinking about how much you’ve changed.” He shrugged, closing his eyes and leaning against the tree trunk. “You were always a bit of a bitch, but you never thought twice of helping out. Though you complained like hell; you always did ‘the right thing’.” He yawned slowly, and sunk lower to the ground. “You even stood up for Sakura, remember her? You two were the best of friends.”

Ino sighed and closed her aqua eyes as the memories resurfaced in her mind. “Yeah…I remember her…we use to be so close, before Sasuke entered the picture and I started hanging out with Ami…”

“You stood up for her against Ami once remember?”

“Instant replay right?” Ino half joked.

“I guess.” Shikamaru shrugged and stared up at the clouds moving in the sky. “I just think you should give it a shot.”

Ino glanced at him before refocusing on the knife. “You know…I wasn’t going to kill myself.”

“I know. Otherwise I would have taken that blade from you.” He nodded down to the army knife still lying in the grass.

_7 Memories of Pain 7 Memories of Pain_

Ino twisted her glossed lips in disdain before taking the flyers and flipping though them. “So I just hand these out to people?” She asked, placing her left hand on her hip and leaning her weight on her left leg. “That’s it?”

“Basically.” Sakura nodded, sipping an iced latte beside Gaara who was leaning against the cool brick wall.

Ino worked her jaw and nodded. “Sounds easy enough.”                                           

Sakura watched as Ino walked through the throng of the crowd handing out flyers as she went; she wore simple white short shorts and an off the shoulder see though purple shirt over a white skin tight tank and simple deep purple wedge heels. “Hey how does ice-cream sound today?” Sakura asked, pulling her aviator shades down the bridge of her nose, looking up at Gaara.

“Sure.” He nodded and nudged her in the direction of the homemade ice-cream shop down the street. It was a quaint little place; it had a homey, comfortable feel to it, it was airy and light, with pale colors and artwork gracing the walls. It was cool inside, completely opposite from outside. There was one long counter that ran around the room with coolers built in to hold the ice cream, and small tables and booths along one wall with one bench built into the wall.

 “Hey Shizune.” Sakura greeted as they entered the door.

Gaara took off his shades and placed them on his head. “You know her?” He asked, looking around, taking in the shop. ‘Who the hell doesn’t she know?’

“Yeah, she owns this little place.” She walked up to the counter, and scanned the board while she slipped off her sunglasses and gnawed on the edge of the frame. “It’s a hobby of hers, I guess you can say.”

A woman with short black hair smiled warmly at the two and leaned on the counter top. “What can I get you two today?” She asked.

Gaara stood behind Sakura and shrugged, idly he scanned the board before he realized that he had no idea what any of the flavors actually were. ‘I don’t know what the hell half of these flavors are…what the fuck is Captain Jack Sparrow Supreme? When the hell did ice-cream become so fucking confusing?’ He worked his jaw and glanced down at the pinkett beside him. ‘What ever happened to the standard Chocolate, Vanilla and Strawberry?’

Sakura chewed on her lower lip before pointing at the board. “I’ll have Strawberry-Banana-Nut-Vanilla-Swirl with Coconut sprinkles.” She smiled and turned to look up at him. “What about you?”

Gaara watched as Shizune turned around and grabbed a cone. “I take it you want the Sugar Waffle cone right?”

Pink hair swayed as she nodded. “Gaara? What do you want?”

“I don’t know-I can’t figure out what the hell half of these flavors are.” He growled.

“Hmm…” Sakura chewed her lower lip in deliberation. “I think you’ll like the Ton-Ton Coconut.”

“What is that?”

“Vanilla with a hint of Strawberry mixed in and bits of Coconut.”

“Oh.”

“An maybe the plain cone right?”

“Hn.”

Shizune looked up as she added a second scoop of Vanilla ice-cream and smiled. “So Sakura, is this your new boyfriend?” She asked, fixing the edge of the Vanilla.

A tinge of pink dusted Sakura’s cheeks. “No, no he’s not. We’re just cool is all.”

“Oh?” Shizune cocked an eyebrow, piling a scoop of strawberry atop the mound of vanilla.

_7 Memories of Pain 7 Memories or Pain_

Gaara and Sakura took a seat on the bench under one of the trees where they can see Ino working; she was handing out some flyers to a group of young girls wearing short skirts and skin tight shirts with a look of arrogance on their face.

“She’s brave.” Sakura mumbled, licking her tower of ice cream.

“Hn?” Gaara took a bite out of his, cringing at the sweet taste. ‘What the fuck-it’s so sweet…’ He shut one eye as the cold substance slid down his throat.

“Talking to them? Brave.” Was all Sakura stated before Ino turned around and her expression went from pleasant to pissed. “What the-you two are sitting there eating ice-cream while I’m doing all the work?!” Her aqua eyes darted between Gaara and Sakura.

Gaara shrugged and licked his plain vanilla. “Yeah.”

“You lazy jerks! Do something! Work!”

“Rather not.” Sakura and Gaara stated together.

Ino scowled and reapplied her purple lip gloss, staring down at the flyers she held in her hands. ‘Anti-bullying?’ Her aquamarine eyes scanning the flyer. ‘Bullying occurs in many forms, most of which is unknown…be informed…’ She sighed and looked up at the people walking by, a sad look reflecting off of her shinning eyes. ‘Information is the key-sometimes you just don’t know what’s really going on in your life until you take a step back and really pay attention to what’s going on.’


	3. Chapter 3

Bulling comes in all shapes and sizes.

It could be mental or physical.

Sad part is that the mental is always more difficult to prove.

My point?

Because of the simple fact that I had no physical proof of my abuse; I ended up in a mental asylum for something that was not my fault.

My name is Itachi.

And I murdered my family.

_7 Memories of Pain 7 Memories of Pain_

Pink hair swayed in the morning wind as a young woman sat outside on the back patio set. Long, pale pink nails with cherry blossoms painted on them placed a giant mug of coffee atop the table alongside the morning paper. She sat in the lounge chain and crossed her bare legs, enjoying the cool air brushing against her skin. “God I love quiet mornings.” She mumbled taking the mug and sipping it, her emerald eyes sliding close as the warm substance slid down her throat.

She wore checkered pink Hello Kitty bedroom short shorts, an oversized Escape the Fate hoodie paired with checkered black and pink ankle high bedroom boots. She scanned the front page of the local paper, pausing at various articles; sports, entertainment, foreign government and finally stopped at the cover story. “That guy looks familiar…’ Her slender hands picked up papers and placed down the mug, quickly scanning the caption of a young man with semi long black hair wearing a straight jacket being restrained by several men. “Is that…no way…Itachi?”

“Sakura?” A male’s voice rang out though her house and echoed onto the back porch. “Where are you?”

“Out here Naruto.” Sakura called out, reading the article.

A few seconds later a young man with messy blonde hair popped out of the doorway grinning. “There you are!” He laughed and took a seat opposite her.

Sakura glanced up at him over the top of the paper and shook her head. “Yeah, what a surprise that I was in my own home right? Who would have guessed?” She stated dryly before sighing. “And how the hell did you get in here?”

Naruto glanced behind her head. “Well the mai-”

“-has the day off.” She interrupted, folding the papers back in order.

“Oh did I say maid? I meant butle-”

“-is on vacation in Canada.”

Naruto’s eyes widened in nervousness before he squinted and began laughing nervously. “What I really meant was that the Chei-”

“Went to Okinawa to get some dollop of andamisu.” She placed that papers on the table and picked up the mug of coffee. “He’s been craving it for awhile now.”

“You know he and the uh gardener look a lot alike you know…” Naruto trailed off.

Sakura eyed the young man in front of her, taking in his simple black shirt with an orange swirl on the front paired with baggy orange surfer shorts and black Vans with orange laces. “Right because you know the Chief has bleached blonde hair and the gardener has jet black hair. Completely understandable.”

“Yeah! You should make them wear name tags or something.” He nodded.

“Mhmm…except that the gardener is not here today-he’s coming in later this afternoon to tend to the hedges and trim them when the sun isn’t as hot.” She smiled slyly.

Naruto laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

“So you snuck into my house hmmm?” Sakura raised a perfectly shaped brow and leaned back sipping her mug of coffee. “Mind telling me how you did it?”

His gaze darted above her head. “Yeah, I kinda do…”

“You do, do you?”

“Yeah cause then you’d get pissed and I can’t do it anymore.”

Sakura eyed the man in front of her then slowly shook her head. “You stole my keys then made an extra set didn’t you?”

Naruto blushed and avoided her probing eyes. “Yeah.”

She shrugged casually and smiled. “I did the same.”  She mumbled as her eyes slid close.

“What?”

“I. Took. You’re. Keys. And. Made. A. Copy.” She repeated slowly.

Naruto laughed, relaxing a bit. “Sakura! That’s wrong you know.”

Emerald eyes flashed open, playfully glaring at him. “And you are talking because?”

“Too shay my friend…too shay…” 

Together the two sat in comfortable silence, Naruto relaxing, enjoying the cool weather and Sakura reading the papers.

“Hey Naruto…do you remember Itachi?” She asked quietly, leaning forward and placing her mug on the table.

“You mean the guy that really thought I was some sort of fox? Sasuke’s brother? ”

“Yeah.”

“The one that chased me around all Halloween night and didn’t let me get any candy?”

“Yeah. That’s the one.”

“You mea-”

“Yes!”

“So what about that freak?” Naruto asked, shrugging casually.

Sakura nudged the papers to him. “Take a look at the cover story.”

He scanned the front page, his long fingers gripping the edges and pulling it closer to him as he read aloud.“ ‘Young man apprehended for murdering his village and family…has been detained and being held at Kyoto’s Mental Asylum under the order that he is mentally unbalanced  and needs to be stabilized...”He glanced up at her before continuing. “ ‘Charges seem to be dropped for reasons unknown…Uchiha’s have ‘taken him under their wing’ and will see to his mental health.’”

Pink hair swayed as Sakura nodded. “Yup. Good old Uchiha’s, always willing to lead a helping hand you know?” 

Naruto nodded and scratched the back of his head in confusion. “Sasuke’s taking care of it huh? Doing damage control?”

“Looks that way.”

Naruto picked up the paper again and re-read the article. “Say’s here it’s one of the largest massacres to ever happen in years…” He trailed off, his eyes shining bright in surprise.

Sakura pursed her lips before nodding. “I heard something last night…” She began ominously.

“What?”

“I got a phone call from security asking me to stay inside at all times and to make sure my doors are all locked…amazing how the flies immediately started buzzing around that story soon as it unfolded huh?”  She sighed and stood up. “It’s a real shame though.”

Naruto looked up at Sakura and watched her tug at the end of her Escape the Fate hoodie. “Itachi?”

“Mhm.” She nodded. “He had so much going for him you know?”

“Yeah…man I can’t even imagine what’s going through Sasuke’s head right now…”

_7 Memories of Pain 7 Memoires of Pain_

Sasuke sighed as he racked his long fingers through his raven hair and stared down at the sheets of paper mocking him. “Fucking hell…” He slumped back down in his chair and closed his tired eyes; lacing his fingers in front of him. “Okay…okay…Mother and Father are dead…the family is dead…press release is out…Itachi is in the hospital…now to see to the bodies?” He murmured out loud to himself.

“Sasuke?” He looked up to see Karin, his assistant, standing in the doorway.

“What do you need Karin?” He sighed and closed his eyes.

She blushed and glanced down at her feet, adjusting her glasses then clearing her throat. “I was just wondering if there was anything I can get you…water? Coffee? A snack perhaps?” Her voice turned sugary sweet.

Sasuke’s mouth twitched in annoyance before he sighed and exasperated sigh and folded his hands under his chin. “I’m fine Karin.” He drawled. ‘This is the fourth time in less than two hours; this woman is fucking relentless…’

“Are you sure?” She stepped closer, playing with the edge of her purple blouse.

“I’m sure Karin.” He abruptly stood up and strode across the office to a bookshelf covering an entire wall.

Red hair swayed as she nodded solemnly and slowly backed out of his office. “If you need anything-”

“Give you a call I got it Karin.”

After a few minutes, he grabbed a folder stuffed with papers and returned to his desk, flipping open the folder and mulling though the many documents.

“Hey Sasuke?” Sakura’s gentle voice echoed though the large room only seconds after.

Sasuke looked up to see her worried face staring down at him. Her emerald eyes shone bright with concern, her long pink hair was pulled back into a messy bun, some fringes falling out to frame her face. On her slight frame rested a large black shirt with a giant orange swirl on the enter with the top cut off so it rested around her shoulders falling off; beneath that she wore a simple white cami paired with orange shorts and simple black gladiator sandals. “Sakura?”

“Hi.” She nodded and placed her aviator rhinestone encrusted sunglasses in her large black purse hooked on her elbow, careful not to damage her nails in the process. “How you doing?” Her voice fell even softer, as though she were afraid her voice might set him off.

“Okay.” Sasuke mumbled, running his fingers though his messy hair.

“Sasuke!” Naruto barged in, his face a mixture of worry, panic, and relief. “Hey Buddy! You’re okay-good!” He released a heavy sigh and grinned, walking over to the desk and placing a medium sized cup of Starbucks coffee in front of him. “Thought you might need this.” He grinned then threw himself onto one of the chairs in front of the desk.

“Naruto.” Sasuke stared at the blonde in front of him already making himself comfortable.

“Don’t be mean.” Sakura interjected, placing her purse on the desk then sitting beside Naruto. “We’re here to help-so be happy.” She sent him a dazzling smile. “What do you need done? I take it you have the press under control and Itachi’s in the hospital so that just leaves all the funeral arrangements, am I right?” 

Blonde hair clouded his vision as Naruto pushed his way in front of him, shoving him out of his seat and taking over. “You got all the names in your phone book right?” He mumbled, squinting his eyes and beginning his search for the little book.

“Address book Naruto, address book.” Sakura stated, roaming around the roomy office.

Sasuke frowned and took a seat on the sofa off to the side. “Pushy.” He muttered and sipped the coffee before sighing and reclined back onto the comfortable settee, his tired eyes sliding closed. 

Sakura smiled a soft, gentle smile down at the already dozing Sasuke and shook her head. “Hey Naruto, I’ll be right back okay?”

“Mmhm…” Naruto muttered absently, his attention completely absorbed in locating the address book.

Quiety she slipped out the door and looked around, searching for the young woman she saw earlier. “Karin?” She called. “Karin?” She tried again.

“Yeah?” A young woman with mid-length red hair and glasses spoke, emerging from the mini kitchen. “What do you want?”

Sakura twisted her mouth before answering. “Where’s the blankets and pillows?”

“Why the hell do you need to know?”

Ssakura resisted the urge to tell off the woman and instead spoke primly. “Sasuke needs them.”

Karin’s mouth formed a perfect ‘O’.

Sakura sighed and eyed the obviously love-struck woman. “So? Where are they?”

“OH! Uhm...I’ll get them…” She stumbled off down the hall and stopped at a closet. “Oh Sasuke needs pillows and blankets? Does that mean he’ll be spending the night here?!” She mumbled to herslf and opened the door and grabbed a navy blue blanket and one fluffy white pillow.

“Thanks.” Sakura smiled and snatched them from her arms. “I can take it from here now.” She twisted her lips into a malicious grin and sauntered off, leaving Karin gaping like a fish.

Sakura returned to the office, her arms filled. “Sakura?” Naruto’s voice sounded through the room.

“For Sasuke.” She mumbled and made her way over to his sleeping form on the couch. “He’s sleeping you know.” She glanced over to the blonde to see him scribbling down something on a bright orange sticky note. With a shrug she placed the bedding supplies near the edge of the couch and grabbed the pillow then adjusted it under his slumbering head. “How cute…he’s sound asleep.” She smiled sadly then spread the blanket over his tired form. “Sleep well...” She mumbled and stood up then strolled over to Naruto seated at the desk.

_7 Memories of Pain 7 Memories of Pain_

“Hey back off.” Itachi glared at the silver haired male in front of him and snatched up his carton of fat free milk. “This is my milk.”

“Fuck you.” Hidan snarled, yanking the chair back and roughly sitting down. “What the hell did you do?” He squinted at the male. “You look like a familiar mother fucker…”

Itachi nodded and leaned back, opening the carton of milk and casually sliding the straw though the opening.

“Who the hell are you?” Hidan worked his jaw, crushing his chocolate chip cookies into little pieces.

“Itachi.” Black hair swayed as he adjusted himself.

“Itachi?” Hidan repeated dubiously, his fingers working to destroy the cookies faster.

“Uchiha Itachi.”

Silence.

“HOLY SHIT! YOU’RE THE CRAZY MOTHER FUCKER!” Hidan jumped up on the chair and pointed his finger down at Itachi who was still seated calmly; the cookie crumbs tumbling off his hands and onto the ground. “YOU FUCKING MASSACURED YOUR WHOLE FUCKI-”

“Relax.” A guard dressed in dark blue mumbled as he stuck the syringe filled with sedatives into Hidan’s arm. “You should probably go to your room now.” He nodded at Itachi as he hefted Hidan’s limp body onto his back.

“Heh heh heh…” Hidan giggled lifelessly. “I gottsa shots in meh armmaayyy…” He laughed. “It was…”

Itachi stood, eyeing the cockamamie patient before turning and walking away from the two in the direction of the doors.

“It hurted a lil bit…like…little…Bob…” Hidan mumbled before passing out.  

_7 Memories of Pain 7 Memories of Pain_

Sasuke shifted slightly, inhaling deeply then sighing; slowly waking up as low voices filled his ears.

“Hey Naruto? Think you can try and contact Kabuto Yakushi again?” Sakura’s soft voice drifted through a tunnel in Sasuke’s head.

Slight shuffling was heard before someone pulled out his swivel chair and sat down. “Why him again?” He heard Naruto’s raspy voice.

“Orochimaru.” Sasuke heard Sakura answer and he squeezed his eyes tightly before opening them, blearily blinking away the remnants of sleep. He groaned awake and slowly sat up on the couch, rubbing his knuckles into his eyes trying to fully wake his exhausted body.

He heard shuffling moving closer to him then a soft, slender hand on his hunched shoulder. “Hey Sleepy Head-you’re awake huh?” Then the spot beside him sunk down with her weight.

“Mmm.” His deep voice rumbled in his chest.

“Here.” She held out a mug of steaming hot coffee to him, her lithe fingers curled around the handle and cupping underneath.

“Thanks.”  He mumbled, gratefully accepting the beverage and taking a sip; his eyes taking in his office now scattered with various papers and a multitude of neon colored sticky notes. “Been working hard huh?”

Sakura nodded, her long, pink, cherry blossomed finger nails tapping against her thigh in a rhythmic pattern. “Mhm.”

“Sorry for falling asleep…I-”

“Don’t be.” Naruto cut him off, flipping through his address book and grabbing a neon green sticky note with a pen already poised to write.

“Hey Sasuke why don’t you leave?” Sakura asked offhandedly, grabbing a small stack of papers off the edge of the desk to began organizing them.

Sasuke glanced at her as he took another gulp of the coffee. “What?”

She glanced up at him before shrugging and pulled out a clipboard. “Go see Itachi-I know you want to.”

“I-”

“It’s perfectly understandable and Naruto and I can handle the rest. All that’s left is to make some phone calls and set up the remainder funeral arrangements.” She affirmed and stood up. “Go.” 

_7 Memories of Pain 7 Memories of Pain_

 “Itachi?” A young man wearing a guard’s uniform walked into his room. “You have a guest.”

Emotionless eyes glanced up from the book he was reading then nodded. “Who is it?” He asked, standing up and fixing his clothing, tossing the book onto his ruffled bed.

The guard stepped aside and motioned out the door. “Your brother.” Was all he mumbled before grabbing Itachi’s arm and shoving him out the door. “Let’s go I don’t have all fucking day.”

Together, the two strode down the hallway; Itachi in front with the guard in the back. They walked down the long, empty, winding white halls since most of the patients having been confined to their rooms. They passed the cafeteria and nurse’s station until the guard stopped in front of a locked, metal door with another guard standing beside it. “Spread em.” The guard ordered, placing a toothpick in-between his lips and nodding at the wall beside the door.

Itachi obliged, placing his hands out in front of him and leaning against the wall. The guard sighed and quickly patted him down; pushing his hand against his back, ribs, hips, butt, legs and ankles. “Okay.” The guard nodded and tapped him on the shoulder. “He’s good.”

They opened the door and pushed him in, nodding at the lone table in the middle of the stark white room. “Wait here.” Was all they said before locking the door.

_7 Memories of Pain 7 Memories of Pain_

Sasuke eyed the man seated in front of him wearing stark white clothing; from his shirt to his shoes it was all white. His long black hair was tied back at the nape of his neck with a simple hair tie and his hands were now coarse; the muscles he once  had was now gone replaced with slim bones and skin. His dark sunken eyes bore holes into the table while his cheek bones jutted out in an odd fashion.

“Itachi.” Sasuke nodded and stood, hand extended.

“Sasuke.” Itachi gripped his younger brother’s hand and gave a curt nod.

They each took a seat, tension setting in.

“Why?” Sasuke finally asked his voice low and uneasy.

“You wouldn’t understand.”

“Damn right I wouldn’t.” He gritted, his fists clenching as he avoided his brothers intense gaze. “You murdered our family-our friends…you just-it was a massacre…a huge, bloody, disgusting massacre…”

“Little Brother I-”

“Don’t ‘Little Brother’ me.” Sasuke growled cutting him off.

Itachi nodded, head slightly bowed but eyes locked on Sasuke’s. “Sasuke. I did what I had to-needed to do.” He began, voice hushed yet echoing throughout the empty white room. “You don’t understand-our business is a corrupt one Sasuke. Father never bothered to set up the correct legal papers and was charging under the table-not to mention the biohazard waste that’s been polluting the ocean-it’s ours. The company’s. We are responsible for all those dead animals Sasuke. We are. I tried to reason with Father that night. I tried to make Mother come to terms and when they turned me away-I went to the CFO…but he also ignored me-forcing me to do what I had to do. Sasuke you need to redo what has been done-do your part to help the environment properly rid of the biohazard waste.”

Sasuke sat in silence, taking in all the newfound information. ‘Itachi can’t be-he’s not lying…is he? If so then Father lied all this time…and Mother? No-no it can’t be…but oddly enough the cash flow has been steady; I thought it was because Father had set up a long term contract with the company to dispose of the waste but if he never did that and was just dumping it in the ocean that would explain why the bill was level all this time…’

_7 Memories of Pain 7 Memories of Pain_

Sakura sighed dreamily and settled herself into her king sized bed; nuzzling her nose into the many pillows and snuggling down into the black silk sheets. ‘Oh how I adore thee bed…’ She let her tired, eyes drift shut; her mind buzzed from today’s events. ‘Poor Sasuke…I hope things went well with Itachi…what the hell am I saying he fucking murdered his entire family!’ She turned her head to the side, pushing her face into another pillow. ‘He should at least make sure and get a good night’s sleep tonight…he has to do another press release tomorrow…’

Suddenly she heard her doorbell ring.

“The fuck?” She groaned and unwillingly sat up in bed, glaring at her clock. “It’s 11:45 PM…who in their right mind would-”

“Sakura?” She heard her name echo though her house.

Hastily She swung her legs out of bed and slipped on her black and pink checkered bedroom boots. ‘Who can that be-and why are they-how?’ Sakura crept out of her room, down the dark hallway and down the winding staircase to the first floor to see Sasuke standing there in the foyer. “Sasuke?”

“Sakura…” He mumbled dejectedly. He stood with his hands shoved into his black dress pant pocket and his black dress shirt askew on his lean frame. “I’m sorry but-”

“No no it’s fine; come in come in.” She ushered him in, clicking on the lights as she went. “What’s going on?” Her concerned voice echoed though the living room.

Sasuke sighed, kicking off his dress shoes and stumbling into the living room and onto the antique couch. His tired eyes glanced up at Sakura to see her making a drink on the portable bar. She was wearing simple black bedroom short shorts with the words ‘Jack Sparrow’ printed on her rear end and a simple washed out gray tank with a picture of the Black Pearl and the words ‘Captain Jack Sparrow’ scrawled across her breasts. Obviously she was already in bed and he had imposed on her.

“Here.” She stated and handed him the drink. “It’s just Vodka and Coke.”

He nodded, accepting the drink and sipping it.

Sakura sat on the chair across from him, curling up on it like a cat all the while staring at the man opposite her taking in his haggard appearance and stiff posture

 “I’m sorry Sakura,” He began again, closing his eyes. “To barge in on you this late at night-”

“Hey uh-how’d you get in?” She asked suddenly, glancing around her living room, checking for any signs of forced entry. “I know for sure I locked the door and no one answered it so…”

“Oh.” He glanced at her. “Naruto gave me a key to your place-I thought you…” He trailed off.

Emerald eyes twitched as she tried to control her anger.

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably before clearing his throat. “Anyways…I was wondering…can I crash here tonight?”

 “Of course.” She answered automatically.

“Thanks.”

“So…follow me I guess.” She stood up and motioned with her hand for him to follow her. “Uh…where do you want to sleep?” Her long, pink hair swayed as she led him through the hallways.

Sasuke eyed her from behind. “How about a bedroom.” He took another sip from his drink, shoving his left hand into his pant pocket.

“I mean where as in location of room.”

“Oh…I don’t know where does Naruto sleep?” He glanced down the long halls as she led him upstairs.

“Usually one of these rooms.” She motioned with her arm down the hall filled with many rooms. “My room’s over here.” She nodded behind her to the short hallway that led to a grand door. “So take your pick.”

“Mmm…” He nodded and took one step forward. “Itachi told me some things today…” He mumbled softly. “Things that I should have been told long ago…it changes everything Sakura. Everything.”

Sakura watched in silence as he opened the first door, pausing at the entrance. “Do you want your key back?” He asked quietly.

Sakura shrugged, an understanding look gracing her face. “Ah no-you can keep it. Just in case you need it.”

_7 Memories of Pain 7 Memories of Pain_

Morning light shinned through the light pink drapes and onto the slumbering pinkett on her bed, stirring her awake. She heaved a heavy sigh and turned over on her side, burying her head beneath a pile of pillows. Eventually sat up and rubbed her eyes then focused on the clock beside her bed to read six-o-clock. A loud yawn escaped her mouth before she got out of bed, slipped on her bedroom boots and made her way to the bathroom connected to her room.

Sakura sighed and stared at herself in the mirror; her long pink hair was a mess of tangles and her eyes still had that sleepy look in them. She pursed his lips then shook her head before spinning around and opened the shower door and turned on the steamy hot shower; tugging at the edge of her top she glanced at the doorknob to make sure it was locked before she removed the gray tank along with her shorts and black panties then quickly slipped into the warm shower.

_7 Memories of Pain 7 Memories of Pain_

Sakura sighed a contented sigh as she slipped on her aqua v-neck with a bow in the middle and simple black denim shorts with studs. She gathered most of her hair at the crown of her head and clipped it up then headed downstairs to the kitchen.

She scanned her enormous kitchen, taking in the askew pots and pans, plates, and mugs before landing on a young man with his back turned to her leaning over the large stove. “Sasuke?” She crept in, walking lightly on the balls of her feet.

“Hn.” Was all he greeted, flipping a stack of pancakes and expertly catching them on a dish. “Breakfast is ready.” He stared down at her face before he handed her the hot dish. “Put these on the table won’t you; I’ve already taken care of everything else.”

Sakura nodded, a light pink dusting her cheeks wordlessly she turned and walked toward the glass table situated in the adjoining room to the kitchen. “You really needn’t have cooked breakfast you know.” She glanced over her shoulder to see him following her with two mugs of hot coffee.

“It’s fine.” He placed the mugs down then took a seat opposite her. “Go on, eat.” He nodded at the mounds of food spread out across the table. It was filled with eggs, bacon, a little white rice, pudding, pancakes and more.  

After a few moments of silence of her piling her plate full of food, Sakura decided to break it. “How did you sleep?” She asked around a mouthful of eggs.

“Fine.” Sasuke stated, cutting into a small stack of pancakes.

Pink hair swayed as she tossed her hair over her shoulder. “Good.” She stole a glance at him under her long lashes. “So you went to see Itachi yesterday?”

“Mhm.”

“How’d it go?”

“Not so fantastic.”

“Want to talk about it?”

Awkward silence.

Emerald eyes darted nervously about. “Or not…it’s okay I understand.”

Sasuke sighed and placed down his fork and knife. “Sakura…Itachi told me some things…He said the company is basically built on shit.”

Sakura blinked. “What?”

He heaved a heavy sigh and racked his fingers through his hair. “I have a lot of fucking work to do…to fix the mess my Father made-the Uchiha’s made.”

“So…Itachi told you all this? If he knew then why didn’t he fix it? Why did he go and ki-do what he did?” She leaned forward on her elbows, intrigued with the developments.

Sasuke worked his jaw, his eyes set on something directly in front of him. “Honestly Sakura, I think he was abused by my Father and used this as an opportunity for revenge.”

“Well that’s one hell of a bomb you just dropped.” She quipped.

Midnight blue hair swayed as he stood up and closed his eyes. “I need to go meet the press.” He mumbled and slowly strode out of the room.

_7 Memories of Pain 7 Memories of Pain_

Sasuke stared out at the press in front of him. There were bright flashes, thousands of voices and questions echoing through the air but all he really heard was the thumping of his own heart and the blood rushing through his veins. After a few seconds he cleared his throat and closed his eyes. “Rest assured my brother has been apprehended and is receiving the appropriate treatment for his actions.” Sasuke spoke confidently into the numerous microphones being shoved at him at the press conference.

Suddenly the press went wild; firing multiple questions at the young man.

“What caused Itachi Uchiha to murder his entire family and members of the Corporation?”

“Will you go out of business?”

 “What about the Uchiha Corporation?”

 “What’s to come of the massacre?”

“Will you now take over as president off the Uchiha Corporation?”

“How is your mental state?”

“Is there another successor aside from you to the Uchiha Corporation?”

Onyx eyes turned emotionless as he stared out at the crowd. “No further questions will be answered at this point in time.” He stated and turned away from the microphone.

“Wait! One statement!” A young man wearing a long scarf jumped up onto the podium yelled. “How do you feel in regards to the situation?”

The crowd went silent.

No one moved.

Sasuke stared at the young man in front of him. He had spiky brown hair, wore a long green scarf paired with a green jacket and khaki shorts. 

“I feel...” Sasuke began, bowing his head. “My brother murdered my family, my company is in turmoil, and you the nosey press won’t leave me alone. I have no privacy to digest any of the shit that has happened yet I still have to act in a responsible, respectful manor.” He paused and leveled his gaze at the press. “I have yet to grieve over the loss of my parents. When something that tragic has happened to all of you, you are more than welcome to come talk to me. Until then, I will appreciate you keeping your distance.” With that said, Sasuke walked off the podium.

_7 Memories of Pain 7 Memories of Pain_

Sasuke worked his jaw as he stiffly sat in front of his older brother. “Okay…it’s being taken care of.” He nodded and glanced at the guard.

Itachi nodded.

 “That couldn’t be the only reason though right?” Sasuke stared at the man in front of him, trying desperately to understand why exactly he did what he did.

Itachi cocked a perfect eyebrow. “What is it that you are hinting at Little Brother?”

Sasuke shrugged causally and arrogantly leaned back. “Whatever you think I meant…Brother.”

Itachi sighed and closed his eyes.

“Was it the stress?”

“What?”

“The stress Father placed on you. Was that another reason you did it?”

“Sas-”

“They were abusing you weren’t they.”

Itachi’s eyes turned dark. “What do you know?”

“I did some poking around.”

“You had no right.” He growled threateningly.

Sasuke sat up, his eyes turning dark and his posture going stiff. “My Brother is in a mental asylum for massacring my entire family and you say I have no right?” He snarled and leaned forward. “Itachi I have all the fucking right in the world-I can do whatever the hell I want instead I chose to pursue your stupid hunches and orders.” His voice was low and harsh.

“But I was right wasn’t I? Everything I said was correct.”

“It would have been nice if you told me youself.”

“Told you what Sasuke? That Father was a coldhearted asshole that only wanted the company to succeed? That Mother wouldn’t-couldn’t do anything? That so long as I kept my mouth shut everything was alright? Is that what you wanted to hear Sasuke? Was it?”

A tense silence filled the air.

“I already told you I did what I needed to do.” Itachi mumbled.

Sasuke nodded and stood up, leaning one hand one that table top and shoving the other into his pant pocket. “Still,” He closed his eyes. “It would have been nice to know my older brother was being abused.” Then he quietly turned around and walked out of the room.

Itachi stared forlornly at the now empty seat in front of his across the table. “What would you have done? If you knew, Father would have treated you the same way.” He mumbled then stood up and nodded at the guard in the corner.

_7 Memories of Pain 7 Memories of Pain_

That night, locked away in the confinements of the hospital Itachi dreamed of the day he decided to do whatever it took to save the Uchiha Corporation as well as the environment it was harming.

_‘Father please listen.” Itachi followed his father down the corridor. “All you have to do is sign the contract-I’ve set everything up already.”_

_“Itachi I haven’t any time for this now.” His father grumbled and opened the Board room door. “I have a meeting to attend.”_

_“Just sign-that’s all it-”_

_“That and over one thousand dollars in sign up fees as well as taking care of past productions.” He growled and walked through the door, his back facing Itachi. “Stop bothering me with this shit Itachi. You use to be so bright. What the hell happened to my son?” He muttered before slamming the door shut in Itachi’s face._

_Itachi sighed and ran his long, lithe fingers through his hair. “Just you wait Father…I will fix what you’ve done…and more.” He mumbled then shoved his right hand in his pocket; the left holding the papers then began to leisurely walk down the hallways of the Uchiha Corporation._

_7 Memories of Pain 7 Memories of Pain_

The hot lunch time summer sun beat down to earth as semi cool breeze blew through the crowded streets of the city. Midnight blue hair swayed in the wind as he made his was down the sidewalk to the brisk little café downtown. Onyx eyes darted about behind his dark sunglasses. With one hand shoved into his black dress pant pocket the other unbuttoned his dark blue dress shirt; revealing a white wife beater.

The young man sighed as he reached his destination, quickly opening the old fashioned door and relishing the cool feeling of air-conditioning as it washed over his heated skin. He made his way to the back, dodging a few customers and waitresses then taking a seat on one of the worn, leather couches.

“Sasuke?” He glanced up to see a woman with long wavy black hair and red lips approaching him. “Thought that was you I saw.” She smiled; she was wearing a white see through dress shirt over a black tank top paired with a black, skin tight skirt that went down to just above her knees.

“Kurenai-Sensei? Is that you?” He stood and grasped her hand in a firm but quick handshake.

“Ah, don’t call me sensei-I haven’t been that for years.” She smiled and took a seat opposite him in one of the wooden chairs. “So why the call after so long hm?”

Sasuke sighed and took off his shades; tossing them onto the table between them. “I’m sure you’ve heard what’s going on with the Uchiha Corporation.” He began, draping one arm over the top of the leather couch, appearing cool and collected though on the inside he was a complete and nervous wreck.

“Yes.” She nodded.

“You being a great lawyer and all-I was simply wondering if you could tell me-”

“There’s nothing you can do.” She cut him off, leaning back and crossing her long legs. “He murdered everyone Sasuke-that’s the only way the court would see it.”

“And if he pleads insanity?”

“He might get life in mental hospital if you’re lucky. Where is he now?”

“Kyoto’s Mental Asylum.”

“You might be able to get him life in that Asylum then.”

His eyes slid close. “He can never walk free can he?”

“Massacre Sasuke. Massacre.”

Things fell silent for a few seconds before Sasuke spoke. “What if I can prove he was being abused?”

Kurenai furred her eyebrows in confusion. “What?”

“Would that work?”

“He was being abused?”

“If I can prove that-would it help?”

She sighed and closed her eyes. “Either way he killed so many people-the best he can get is life at Kyoto’s Mental Asylum.”

Sasuke nodded and heaved a heavy sigh. “I know but…”

Kurenai nodded, a sympathetic look crossing her features. “I know Sasuke. He’s your brother…if there was something I can do, I would do it you know…the best advice I can give you as a lawyer is to plead insanity. At least with that he can avoid the death penalty. Even though he won’t walk free…but maybe after a few years of good behavior you can apply for some community service as well as some days out.”

“What?”

“A day pass. They can do it Depends on what kind of judge you get though.”

He nodded, digesting the information. ‘So maybe he can…this is good-I can work with this…’

“Why’d he do it?” Her soft voice cut through his thoughts.

Sasuke looked up at her confused gaze then quickly looked away.

“What made him do it?”

“…He’s my brother…I refuse to judge him.”

She nodded in silent understanding of his inner turmoil. ‘On one side he murdered his entire family and co-workers…and on the other it’s his brother-his flesh and blood; they grew up together, they got along well. What do you do when your life is suddenly destroyed like that?’

_7 Memories of Pain 7 Memories of Pain_

Sasuke stared emotionlessly down at his older brother seated at the same table they’ve been meeting at once a week. “You know I can’t save you right?” He asked, his voice low and heavy.

“I know.”

“There’s only so much I can do.”

“I know.”

“You murdered our entire fucking family. And workers.”

 “I know what happened Sasuke I was there.”

“Yeah well…” Sasuke shifted uncomfortably. “The most I can get you right now is maybe life in this place.”

Itachi nodded then stood up, facing his younger brother. “I understand.”

“So you accept.”

“No.”

“No?”

“No.”

“What the hell?”

“I’m sorry Little Brother.” He reached up and flicked his forehead. “I did what I had to do. I’m leaving.”

“What? What the hell do you mean you’re leaving?!”

“Goodbye Sasuke. Remember me as the man I use to be, not the man I became.” With those final words, Itachi walked back into the white halls of Kyoto’s Mental Asylum leaving his little brother behind.

_7 Memories of Pain 7 Memories of Pain_

Gaara stared disgustedly at the people standing in front of him under the warm afternoon sun. ‘The fuck…?’

Ino sighed and flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder as she took a seat on the cement bench under the shade of a large tree. “Well well, our group just seems to keep growing huh?” She fluttered her fake eyelashes at the moody man standing a ways off.

Sakura shrugged nonchalantly and nudged the red head as she strolled up. “Hey Gaara, what’s up?” She casually asked, taking in his black and white snap-up woven shirt and simple black cargo shorts.

“What the fuck-where the hell are all these people coming from?” He scowled at the blonde and the morose man off to his left.

She shrugged, adjusting her sunglass before moving away from him. “This is a good thing you know-more people means less work really.”

Gaara worked his jaw and studied her now sitting on another wooden bench across from Ino. She wore a white button chain halter corset top paired with a white pyramid stud and chain pleated skirt, her long pink hair was pulled half way to the side of her head and held in place by a small clip. On the bridge of her nose rested her ever present rhinestone encrusted aviator shades and on her feet she wore penthouse black vinyl wooden platform heels.  “Well I don’t give a flying fuck-how much longer till I can go?” He growled and took a seat beside her.

“Sakura, what are we doing after?” Sasuke asked, stepping closer to her his bad mood lighting.

“Well usually Gaara and I go for something to eat and Ino just…disappears…” She frowned in thought. “So I guess us three can go to dinner.”

“I’m not invited?” Ino cut in, smacking her glossed lips and fixing her deep purple denim tube top romper and crossing her long legs, drawing attention to her purple satin T-strap bow heels.   

Gaara sent a sidelong glance at Sakura sitting on the bench. “Are you and Kakashi starting a fucking commune?”

Ino growled a low, threatening growl in the back of her throat. “Stop fucking ignoring me!”

Sakura sighed and clapped her hands. “Okay!” She looked around at the faces surrounding her. “Let’s get started shall we?”

“Listen bitch I-”

The pinkett tuned the blonde out, convinced that with time Ino will learned to drop her bitchy act and just be herself, as she reached inside her large black purse and pulled out a stack of bright neon blue flyers. “Here, each of you take some then start passing them out-be sure to walk down the streets and spread out alright?”

Ino worked her jaw and glared at the pinkett through her shades. “Don’t treat me like I’m some fucking idiot Forehead.” She huffed and snatched the papers out of her outstretched hand. “I’m not a goddamn child.” She snarled and took some of the flyers and tossed the rest at Gaara.

The red head caught the stack with ease and glared at the fuming blonde stalking down the street. “Bitch.” He muttered and grabbed some flyers then shoved the rest at Sasuke.

Sakura sighed and ran her fingers through the ends of her long pink hair. “Okay Sasuke all you have to do is hand out the flyers-nicely. Not shoving them into people’s faces or anything okay. The goal is to get the word out-make people aware.” She chewed on her lower lip and watched as Gaara walked to the middle of the sidewalk, casually handing out the flyers to accepting pedestrians. “Just do what Gaara does.”

Sasuke nodded and pushed up the sleeved of his dark blue pinstripe dress shirt and walked to the edge of the sidewalk. He adjusted his dark shades and waited until the light turned red then began walking up to waiting cars and handing the drivers and passengers the flyers.

‘The guilt and stress of it all is just killing you isn’t it.’ Sakura nodded, her emerald eyes trained on him as he made his way through traffic, giving just about every car a flyer. “I’m so sorry for your loss Sasuke. But at least now maybe Itachi can rest in peace.” She glanced up at the sky. “Rest in peace Itachi. We’ll always remember you.”             

_7 Memories of Pain 7 Memories of Pain_                                                                 

Sasuke sighed as he stared at the two people beside him; Sakura on his left, Gaara on his right. They sat atop the cement bench relaxing, watching the people walk on by.

‘I suppose if I paid a little more attention I would have seen the sighs sooner.’ His gaze followed a young boy as he trailed behind his older brother, nervously clutching the end of his shirt. ‘To not know that my brother felt as though he had to murder our own Father to make things right…that’s the burden I need to carry with me till the day that I die.’


	4. Chapter 4

Bullying is not a subject to be taken lightly.

But it is unrecognized by the general public and is practiced by most people subconsciously.

Sad part is I took part in this.

My name is Neji.

And I accidently killed my best friend because of my words.

She committed Suicide

_7 Memories of Pain 7 Memories of Pain_

It was a cool summer’s day; the kind of day that makes you feel happy to be alive and able to experience it. The air was cool and invigorating, the clouds were white and feathery, the birds were chirping, the squirrels were playing and people were in generally, a good mood.

The college classroom was filled with books, desks and the thick stench of wisdom. Outside there was the hustle and bustle of teachers and students, all in a mad dash to get to opposite ends of the campus in less than ten minutes. Inside the room were only three people trying to set things up for the upcoming lecture.

 “Hinata-Sama must you really do that with your finger?” A young man with long brown hair pulled into a loose pony tail asked impatiently as he stared at his fellow co-worker. He wore a simple white silk dress shirt paired with black slacks and impeccably shinned dress shoes.

“I-I’m sorry!” She squeaked, biting her lower lip and flushing bright pink.

“Oh take it easy on her Neji.” Sakura scolded, walking around the desk and picking up a marker. “She’s new-don’t be so mean.”

“Sakura-San, she must-”

“She will be a basket case by the time you’re done.” The pinkett sung, quickly scribing something on the board. “Now instead of complaining why don’t you review the notes before the students come in?” She asked smugly.

“Now Sakura is that anyway to speak to your co-worker?” A deep voice asked from the door way.

Emerald eyes darted to the source of the voice to find a tall man with spiky silver hair and gleaming dark eyes staring at her. He was a middle aged man with a young body and a penchant for wearing dark clothing. His face was almost always covered by a half-mask or book as was his left eye. He wore a simple black dress shirt with the top buttons unbuttoned with black slacks, dress shoes and a half mask; he stood leaning against the doorframe casually with his left hand slung back over his shoulder clutching a brief case and his right held his ever famous Icha Icha Paradise book.

“Kakashi-Sensei…I-you’re early!” Sakura managed to mumble out. ‘Of all times the idiot decides to turn up early?’

Kakashi nodded absently, his nonchalant eyes taking in the scene before him. Neji was seated at one of the front desks, mulling over his lecture notes while Hinata stood near the window, clutching the bottom of her pale lavender tank, her eyes trained on the floor. “I came to get settled without everyone gawking at me.” He offered, slowly making his way over to his large oak desk and settling down in the worn, leather seat.

“Oh.” Sakura nodded, putting down the marker and running her fingers though her long pink hair. “I made some coffee-want some?” She asked, slowly walking around the desk and putting her hair up into a messy bun, clipping it up with a hair clip.

“Sure.” He nodded, putting his feet up on the desk and flipping though his book. “Light no sugar.”

“I know.” She fixed the bow on her cherry graham halter corset before turning on her three inch black pumps and walking though the side door to his private office. ‘Of course I know how to make your coffee-I’ve been making it for the past-ugh!’ She tossed her fringes out of her eyes and grabbed Kakashi’s favorite Icha Icha collectable mug off the coffee stand and angrily poured some coffee in.

“Hey Sakura-San?” She turned to see Neji standing in the doorway.

“Yeah?” Her emerald eyes took in his casual yet demanding demeanor. Kakashi was already here which meant he had no right to act all high-and-mighty and she’d be damned if he decided to try it with her. “What is it?”

“May I have some coffee as well?”

“Oh-sure.” She willed the blush-of-shame away as she poured light milk into Kakashi’s mug. “How do you take yours?”

“Black.” He mumbled then walked off.

 “Sakura you better not be standing there ranting in your heard.” Kakashi’s voice called.  

“Of course not.” She called back sweetly and quickly poured Neji’s coffee and walked back into the classroom. Her emerald eyes fleeted around the empty room until they landed on Kakashi back at his desk. “Here you go.” She mumbled and placed the steaming mug in front of him on the desk.

“It’s not good for your health you know.” His deep voice rumbled and he chuckled.

Sakura gritted her teeth as she handed Neji his own cup of coffee. “What was that Sensei?”

Kakashi casually shrugged and leaned forward to pick up his mug. “Just saying Sakura; one shouldn’t constantly rant in their head.”

Sakura maturely refused to say anything on that matter.

 “Sakura, do you really think that is appropriate attire to be teaching a class in?” Kakashi drawled, eyeing her cherry, graham halter corset, matching skirt and pumps.

She shrugged. “I’m not lecturing today. He is.” She pointed a long, black and white polka dotted nail in Neji’s direction.

“Yes but we all still have to look at you.” The silver haired man mumbled, pulling down his mask and sipping his coffee; his dark eyes trailing down her attire once again, his gaze not approving.

Sakura stared down at her body. “I think its fine-I’m not reveling anything…”

“Your entire back is exposed.” Kakashi pointed out.

“Just the top.”

“And the middle where the lace crises-crosses.” He pointed out yet again.

Sakura scowled. “I’m not lecturing.” She huffed and sat on the counter in front of the windows. “So you really shouldn’t be making a problem out of nothing Sensei.”

“Well there wouldn’t be a problem if you dressed more appropriately.” He stated complacently.

Sakura whipped her head to stare at him, one perfectly shaped eyebrow raised. “Oh? And how might that be?”

Kakashi shrugged and nodded at Hinata who was now seated a few seats away from Neji. “Like Hinata there.”

Sakura worked her jaw as she studied the other woman, noting her simple pale lavender tank that hugged her large chest then ballooned out only to taper in at her hips and her black laced pencil skirt paired with open toed lavender pumps. She opened her mouth to say something only to be cut short when students began piling in.

“G’day Sensei-hey Sakura-Sensei.” A young man with short, spiky brown hair grinned and made a bee line for Sakura sitting on the counter top. “How have you been?” His eyes traveled down her frame and back up.

“Just fine, thank you for asking.” Sakura glanced at Kakashi to see him sitting at his desk with a smug expression, his mask placed back on his face and his eyes gleaming with an ‘I told you so’.

“Erm.” Neji cleared his throat, gaining the attention of all the students piling in. “Before you make yourselves comfortable, come up here and take a packet.” He held up the stack and placed in on a desk.

The young man turned his attention back to an uncomfortable Sakura. “So I was thinking at maybe I can buy you coffee some time? I mean I know you-”

“Class has started, get to your seat.” Neji cut in, brushing past him and tapping his shoulder. “Hinata-Sama, be useful and start writing the itinerary for the week on the board.” He ordered.

“You can ask nicely you know.” Sakura mumbled, standing up and wandering over to Kakashi’s desk to lean on the back of his chair. ‘And once again Kakashi does nothing but read porno again…why am I not surprised…’ She sighed softly and closed her eyes. ‘So boring…wish I didn’t have to be here today…wonder what Gaara’s up to…I haven’t had time to see him-well it’s not like he makes any effort to see me but still…’

Neji sighed and closed his eyes as he slowly strolled to the front of the room, listening to the light murmurings and conversations of the students. ‘Don’t these imbeciles know when to kindly shut their trap?’ He hummed lightly to himself before picking up a packet and folding it in front of him. “Welcome once again to History 101.” He spoke, his deep voice cutting through each and every conversation. “I am Neji Hyuga; you can call me Sensei.”

“G’Day Neji-Sensei.” The class greeted halfheartedly together.

“Yes well…” His pale eyes scanned the room, passively looking into each students face. “Today we will cover the fall of the Roman Empire; a topic many of you struggle with.”

“Well he’s going to be a joy isn’t he?” Sakura mumbled under her breath behind Kakashi.

“Sakura-hush.” The silver haired sensei chided her lightly and tapped her arm draped over the back of his chair. “Be so kind as to make some copies of the grading sheets to hand out wont you?” He asked, his deep voice falling into a whisper.  

“Yes Sensei.” She nodded and stood up.

_7 Memories of Pain 7 Memories of Pain_

Neji scowled as he paced the room, looking over the many faces that stared back at him. ‘Idiotic kids…’ He paused in front of a desk, lightly tapping it and looking over the head of the confused male to stare at the sleeping red head behind him. ‘What I wouldn’t give to be able to kick the s-”

“Excuse me.” A deep voice interrupted the silence that has settled over the classroom; all heads turned to the doorway to see a young man with messy red hair standing there. He wore a simple brick red dress shirt half open, half tucked into his black slacks, simple dress shoes and sunglasses rested on the bridge of his nose.

“May I help you?” Neji asked coolly, not at all pleased with the interruption.

“Yes.” The red head stepped into the room and took a sweeping glance of the faces gawking at him.

Neji’s frowned deepened. “Well?”

“I’m looking for Sakura.” The red head answered disinterestedly.

“She’s not here.”

“Oh?” He stared at Neji. “Where is she then?”

“I don’t know.” Pale eyes turned hard. ‘Who the hell is this?’

“Oh? You really don’t?”

“What business is it of yours?”

The red head leaned against the doorframe, a look of malevolence coming over him. “Just trying to see how many words you can say at once.”

“I can say the same can’t I?”

The read head twisted him lips in distaste as he thought something over. “Sweet my ass.”

“Pardon?” Neji worked his jaw.

“Dipshit is more like it.”

Hinata hummed in apprehension as her pale eyes darted from the red head to Neji to Kakashi who was still reading his book. ‘Oh gosh Sensei! Do something!’ She edged her way over to the brunette’s still form and tensely placed her shaking hand on his shoulder. “N-N-”

“Not now Hinata-Sama.” He growled his eyes trained on the red head.

“Awkward…” A young man seated in the front mumbled before folding his arms and reclining his head back.

Hinata tired again. “N-N-”

“Quite Hinata-Sama!” Neji whispered harshly.

“Tsk tsk you really ought t-”

“Gaara? What are you doing here?” Sakura’s confused voice cut through the tension.

Gaara’s eyes landed on her lithe frame standing in the doorway, one hand balancing at stack of papers while the other held a mug of coffee. “Looking for you.” He stated simply and strode up to her and grabbed the stack of papers.

“Oh…” Pink dusted her cheeks as she avoided his gaze. “Well…”

“Well why don’t you to take this somewhere else yes?” Neji’s annoyed voice echoed though the room.

Gaara scowled and turned to face him, his jaw opened to say something only to have Sakura’s petite hand cover his own. “Right, sorry for the disturbance.” She smiled a shy smile and tugged on Gaara’s arm. “Let’s go outside okay.”

Teal eyes narrowed but he nodded nonetheless. “I’ll just leave these here.” Gaara grinned maliciously as he held his arm up, the stack of papers teetering in the palm of his hand before he chuckled and dropped them; the white, freshly copied papers scattering to the ground in a shower.

Hinata’s eyes widened in apprehension as she watched the scene unfold before her.

Sakura grabbed Gaara arm and pulled him back out of the doorway, the mug of coffee splattering to the ground and ruining the papers.

Neji growled in the back of his throat, jumping over a few desks and students then raced towards the doorway, accidently sliding on the spilled coffee and stepping on the broken glass.

Hinata gasped in fright, her cheeks flushing red as she stumbled back into someone’s chest.

“Hinata.” A deep, muffled voice called from above her head. “Call the janitor to clean this up.”

She turned to see Kakashi standing behind her, his lone eye focused solely on Neji fuming in the hallway. “Ha-Hai-” Hinata fumbled then rushed to the phone and dialed the numbed for the janitor. “Hello? Erm…we-we need clean up in uhmm…” Her eyes darted to Kakashi who was now standing in front of the doorway, his lean, muscular back facing the gawking, silent classroom. “K-Kakashi-Sensei’s classroom…y-yes…t-ten minutes is fine…”

“Listen. I will say this once.” Kakashi’s deep, muffled voice filled the awkward silence that had settled over the classroom. “Class is over early. Now get out and don’t trip on the coffee and mind the glass.” Was all he stated before walking away, the click of his heels echoing down the lone halls.

_7 Memories of Pain 7 Memories of Pain_

Together Sakura and Gaara strolled outside, down the pathway to the front of the large art building, taking in the beautiful sights of the rose bushes and butterflies along the pathway that led down through the garden. The air smelled of freshly cut grass and sweet flowers mixed in with light sea breeze blowing in though town. They stopped in front of the large white gazebo, complete with rose engraftments in the border and railings.

“So what do you need?” Sakura asked, twirling a strand of her hair between her fingers.

Gaara’s eyes traveled down her body as he took a seat under the gazebo. His gaze lingered on the single pink bow just below her cleavage before he darted back up to her curious face.  “You look nice.” He complemented, earning a blush and a nervous giggle.

“Thanks.” She mumbled and sat beside him, brushing her thigh with his knee. “But seriously, why are you here?” Her voice fell soft as she adjusted the short skirt that had ridden up.

Gaara shrugged and leaned back. “Just wanted to see you.” He stated, reaching over and playing with a strand of her pink hair. ‘Can’t believe her hair is actually pink…naturally pink…that’s fucking insane…’

Sakura flushed red at his statement. “That was out of the blue.” She mumbled and shifted under his intense gaze.

“Kind of missed your…unique personality hanging around.” He murmured, leaning closer to her so his nose brushed against the side of her cheek; his hand still lingering on the tips of her hair.

‘Not the most romantic line but…’ Suddenly she felt his lips crash down on hers and his left arm loop around her waist. Sakura blushed and awkwardly kissed back, slowly syncing with him and following his lead; but as soon as it began he stopped.

Gaara abruptly pulled away, his breath ragged and his pale face flushed.

“Gaara?” She whispered, her lower lip slightly swollen from his attack.

“Hn?” He adverted his eyes.

“Uhm…” She gripped his shirt and stared down at his arm looped around her waist. “What?”

Gaara shifted slightly and leaned his weight on his right arm as he leaned back to look her dead in the eyes, his left arm still draped across her stomach. “I like you. Don’t know why. Don’t really give a shit why. I just do.” He mumbled uncomfortably yet confidently.

Sakura nodded dumbly, her brain still processing the information.

“Your weird, crazy, sexy, delirious, stupid, smart, intoxicating and I fucking miss you when you’re not there nagging the shit out of me.”

Emerald eyes followed his lips as he spoke.

“You smoked before you came here.” She mumbled, her finger tips lightly tracing his lips.

“Yeah, so?” He slightly opened his lips, tasting her fingertips.

“Why?” She whispered softly.

“You drive me insane; I needed something to help control myself.” Was all he mumbled before kissing her fingertips.

_7 Memories of Pain 7 Memories of Pain_

Hinata heaved a heavy sigh as she stood up and stretched her aching muscles; running her locked fingers through her tangled hair and yawning. ‘I was up all night typing the months schedule…who knew it was so much work?’ She groaned as she pushed the chair back and side stepped in front of the printer. ‘So tired…need sleep…’ Her fingers fumbled with the papers as they fell out of the printer, the wet ink slightly staining her swollen fingers. ‘Bed…bed…’ She fought against heavy lids as she tossed the papers onto her desk then staggered over to her bed then she promptly collapsed onto it, personally introducing herself to the pale lavender covers, pillows and the land she called dreams.

_7 Memories of Pain 7 Memories of Pain_

Hinata made her way down the long hallways of the college campus; dodging busy students and annoyed teachers as they hurried to their next class. She chewed on her lower lip nervously as she anxiously searched the sea of people for her cousin; her eyes probing for his familiar orbs and long dark hair.

‘Maybe he’s in Kakashi-Sensei’s office…’ She mentally noted, stepping off to the side and leaned over the small balcony. ‘I’ll go check.’ Her long fingers clutched at the manila folder as she began the short walk to the office.

Hinata sighed as she walked past the large library doors, not even glancing at their intimidating size.

“Hinata-Sama?” She turned to see Neji coming out of the library a few steps behind her.

“Oh! Neji!” She bushed as he approached her. “I have the uh…schedule to show you…” She trailed off, timidly giving it to him.

“Hinata-Sama this is completely off.” Neji scowled, staring down at the paper. “You need to be more specific-and add the dates so they know when everything is due. And don’t forget to make a master copy for us.” He scowled and tossed the paper back into her hands. “You’d think being your father’s daughter you’d do a lot better-insolent woman.” He muttered then walked away from her, his face a mask of annoyance.

Pale eyes stared after her cousin as he made his way down the long, empty hallway; the clicks of his heels echoing off the deserted walls. ‘…I…I…’

“Hinata?” A soft voice entered the shocked woman’s brain. “Hey-you okay?” She turned to see bright pink hair then sparkling emerald eyes.

“S-Sakura!”

“Yeah, that’s me.” Sakura sent her a concerned smile before taking a step back. “So…what’s going on?”

“N-nothing…I” Hinata dabbed at her eyes with a white handkerchief.

“I saw it Hinata-don’t listen to him, he’s just mad that Kakashi-Sensei didn’t like his chosen topic for discussion today.” Sakura smiled and patted her arm. “He’s just taking out his anger on everyone around him is all.”

Hinata stared down at her feet, the paper now a crumpled mess in her hands. ‘I failed…again…oh I failed Father again!’

Sakura patted her arm. “It’s okay, really. Why not go home early and relax okay?” She tugged at the edge of her black, sleeveless low cut blouse.

“I-I ca-”

“Don’t worry about Kakashi-Sensei or Neji. I told you to go home and that’s an order okay.” Sakura smiled at the other woman, hoping that a miracle would fall from the skies and make her smile.

_7 Memories of Pain 7 Memories of Pain_

Sakura breathed in the familiar scent of Kakashi’s lounge, allowing a small smile to creep onto her face as she took in the familiar room. It was a fairly large lounge; complete with two sofas, a lounge chair, coffee table, miniature kitchen and table. It was painted a light blue and had a simple but elegant border painted around the edges; giving it a feminine touch. Emerald eyes stared out the closed window as she made her way to them, scowling as she pulled back the blinds and unlocked the latches. ‘You’d think on a beautiful day like this at least someone would have enough sense to open the damned thing.’ She breathed a sigh of relief when the window gave way and opened up; allowing fresh air to rush into the room.

Behind her she heard the door click open followed by footsteps. “Oh, good day Sakura-San.” She turned to see Neji standing in the doorway with a stack of papers in his arms.

“Hello again to you too.” She nodded and strolled over to the kitchen. “Have a seat-please don’t stand there awkwardly.”

“I do apologize then.” He nodded and placed the stack of papers on the coffee table then went into the kitchen. “Please allow me.”

“Hm?” Sakura turned as he took the bag of coffee from her petite hands. “Oh…okay then…”

She shifted out of his way as he began to make the coffee, the only sounds emanating from his light movements in the kitchen. Sakura sighed and relaxed into the couch, enjoying the feel of the cushions against her tired muscles.

“Thanks Neji.” She mumbled, wrapping her lithe fingers around the mug he offered and began sipping it. “Tastes great.”

“Thank you Sakura-Sama.”

“Please-just Sakura.”

He nodded, taking the seat opposite her; a comfortable silence settling in.

Sakura eyed the man in front of her; taking in his simple cream dress shirt, matching belt, black slacks and dress shoes. “Hey Neji?” She called, drawing his attention.

“Yes?” He looked up at her and her attire. Mentally smiling at her choice in clothing; a black sleeveless low cut lacey blouse and white pencil skirt that went down to her thighs paired with black pumps. ‘That’s appropriate work attire, significantly better than what you wore yesterday.’

“Why is it you’re so…tough with Hinata?”

Pale eyes bore into her emerald orbs. “What do you mean?”

“I mean you’re constantly criticizing her-putting her down. Why?” She shifted in her seat, crossing her legs and sipping the coffee.

Neji shrugged casually. “Because she can do better.”

“Yeah but didn’t you two grow up together? Aren’t you two family?”

“Yes.”

“So…all the more reason to be a little nicer.” She hinted heavily, if he didn’t get where he was coming from something was seriously wrong.

“All the more reason to expect more than she gives Sakura.” Neji’s studied her. “Why are you so concerned? Last time I checked you two weren’t so close.”

Sakura shifted uncomfortably and cleared her throat. “Yes we…regardless you should be a little nicer to her Neji.”

“And why’s that?” His eyes turned into slits. “Sakura?”

Sakura stood up and dusted off her white skirt. “Because she’s not as strong as you think.” Was all she stated before she strode out of the room, head held high in the air.

_7 Memories of Pain 7 Memories of Pain_

Neji chewed his lower lip as he read over the schedule Hinata had e-mailed him. ‘What the hell is this?’ He closed his eyes in annoyance before he pulled out his phone. ‘I told her to add in all the dates-even if this is the master copy it-’

_“Hello?”_

“Hinata-Sama, what is this that you e-mailed me?” He asked, his voice cool and collected.

_“Oh! It’s…it’s the new schedule…just like you you asked for.”_

Neji took in a deep breath before releasing it and running his fingers though his hair. “Hinata. This is not what I asked for.”

_“It-it’s not?”_

“No! Do it over Hinata. What’s wrong with you? Don’t you listen? If you can’t do it the right way then say so!” Neji fumed before he hung up.

_7 Memoires of Pain 7 Memories of Pain_

Hinata sniffed as she stared down at the blank phone in her hands, having previously spoken to Neji. ‘I…I thought I did it like he asked…oh I failed him again…I keep failing him…I don’t mean to….it just…it just happens…’ She licked her lips and rubbed her arms as she stared out at the woods in her backyard. ‘Maybe I should quit teaching…but then Father would be upset…’ Her eyes glazed over as she took one step down from the back patio and began walking to the woods.

Tears started brimming in her eyes; the more she thought the more the pain in her chest grew. More and more the pain spread from her chest to her stomach, then her arms and soon her entire body was weighed down by the ache. The tears in her eyes fell freely, flowing down her cheeks as her pace quickened, soon becoming a mad dash to escape from herself; to try and run away from the vicious cycle that was her life.

Quickly she reached the lake; situated in the middle of the forest, hidden by trees and shrouded in darkness. Clumsily she approached the lake, her long lavender hair in tangles, makeup smeared and clothing askew. Her pale eyes searched the surface of the water, staring down at the ripples and ridges.

‘What does it matter now? I have no friends, no life, no happiness; my best friend doesn’t like me and thinks I’m completely incompetent!’ She took one step into the lake, her wedge heels sinking in the water and soft soil.

“Just a little further...” Her own voice sounded foreign in her ears; the way it rolled off her tongue like another language meant to confuse her. She paused her actions; one heel stuck in the water the other resting on the dry grass. Her glassy eyes stared up into the trees, a far off look coming over her as a daydream played itself in her mind.

_“Hinata?” A familiar voice echoed in the trees. “Hinata? You out here?”_

_“Neji?” She whispered just as his figure came out from a dirt path._

_His eyes followed her frame, noting the tear stains on her face, her red nose, swollen eyes, tangled hair, disheveled appearance. ‘What the hell wa-’ His gaze landed on her one foot in the lake. “Hinata what are you doing?” He asked, slowly strolling up to her, his steps slow and deliberate._

_“I-I can’t do this anymore.” She whispered, her pale eyes filled with fear and worry as she physically shrank back from her cousin._

_“Do what?” He paused a few feet away from her._

_“Go on living.” Her eyes bore into his own._

_“Why?”_

_“Because…”_

_“Because why Hinata?” He placed one hand in his pocket._

_“Because I have nothing to live for anymore.”_

Hinata stumbled back out of the water, the wedge heel slipping off her feet as she fell back onto her buttocks, panic in her eyes as her hand numbly searched her pockets for the knife she brought. She gasped as her fingers ran over the sharp blade, slicing open her finger. Her eyes widened as she held her hand up to her face, watching as the red liquid slid from the wound and splattered against the white, sleeveless pencil dress she wore. Mesmerized she slowly gripped the knife now lying in her lap and brought it up to her neck, hot tears streaming down her sticky face.

Hinata gasped as she felt the cool of the blade graze the side of her neck, the metal scrapping against the soft skin as she pulled the blade. ‘T-this f-feeling…i-it…’ Tears fell freely down her already tear stained cheeks as she gasped for air, the blood trickling out of the small inclusion in her neck. ‘Burns…burning! It burns!’ Her breathing turned ragged as her wrist flicked and pushed harder against the blade, pushing it farther into her neck; the blood flowing freely now. ‘Stop…no! don’t stop….it’ll stop…oh…spinney…’ She collapsed onto her knees, the blade still pressing into her neck, drawing the wound open even further. Her fingers flicked at the blade, pushing it deeper into her neck in an effort to cut deeper into the severed artery. ‘Over…over soon…soon…’ She gasped for air and she fell forward onto the ground, her hand finally letting go of the blade in the process, her teary eyes trained on the lake glistening in front of her. ‘I never noticed how beautiful the water was before…’

_7 Memories of Pain 7 Memories of Pain_

“Oh my God!” Sakura screamed and dropped her cell phone.

Gaara’s scowled as he lazily walked down the hallway in the direction of her scream. “What is it Saku-” He fell silent as soon as his teal eyes landed on the frozen pinkett. She stood in the middle of the living room, her cell phone on the ground, hot tears running down her face and her breath ragged. “Sakura.” He mumbled and dashed to her side, hopping over the coffee table in the process. “What happened?” He murmured into her ear as he held her close in his arms, rubbing soothing circles on her back and lightly kissing the top of her head. “Talk to me.” His lips grazed her forehead before she buried her face between his neck and shoulder.

“Hi-Hi-Hinata…” She mumbled, sniffling then breaking down into tears again.

“Okay…” He slowly lowered her down to the flooring, pulling her sobbing form into his lap. “What about Hinata?” He stroked the top of her head. ‘Who the hell is she? That…that teacher right?’

“Sh…she di-died.”

Gaara scowled. ‘Died? How?’ He worked his jaw and stared befuddled down at the crying girl huddled in his arms. “How?”

Sakura shook her head, hiding her face further in Gaara’s neck.

‘Okay, fine don’t tell me. Just break down crying in my arms. It’s okay. I don’t need to know why the hell you’re suddenly an emotional wreak. It’s cool. I can deal.’ Gaara breathed deep. ‘I’ll just kill the bastard later is all.’

_7 Memories of Pain 7 Memories of Pain_

Gaara let out a breath of relief as he sank down into the sofa, his annoyed gaze trained on Sakura fast asleep on the couch opposite him. He groaned as he propped his feet up on the coffee table in front of him and grabbed his now cold mug of coffee off the side table. ‘After all that crying I know as much as the milk man at the moment.’ He sniffed and reclined his neck onto the cushions just as the doorbell rang. ‘…Maybe they’ll go away.’

“Hey? It’s uh…me…” A male’s voice sounded through the door.

“Or not.” Gaara muttered and stood up and slowly walked to the door, his expression none too friendly as he stared back at the male on the other side.

“It’s me man!” The spiky blonde waved anxiously at Gaara though the door. “Open up!”

Teal eyes rolled as he grabbed the doorknob and yanked it open. “What.” He growled, eyeing Naruto in front of him. Naruto wore simple baggy shorts and a black wife beater paired with his black and orange checkered Vans; in his fingers he clutched his car keys.

“Dude, can I come in?” He asked smiling, though it didn’t reach his eyes.

“Fine.” Gaara walked away, leaving the blonde to close the door and follow him into the living room.

“So…this is your place?” Naruto asked, trying to make small talk as he eyed the simple décor.

Gaara sighed and leaned against the wall, stopping short of entering the living room. “She’s not awake if you’re here for Sakura.” He stated emotionlessly.

“Huh?”

“Sleeping.”

Cerulean eyes looked past the red head to see Sakura lying on the couch, tear stains on her rosy cheeks. “She knows what happened huh.” He mumbled, rubbing his already red nose.

“What?”

“To Hinata.”

“Fucking hell just tell me what happened.”

Naruto turned his attention back to the male looming in front of him and cleared his throat. “Hey Gaara man…she committed suicide.” Naruto grumbled, head bowed, eyes trained on the marble flooring. “Show some respect.”

Gaara stood motionless, listening to the intense silence settle around the room and the soft sobs of Sakura traveling through the house.

“She committed suicide?” He repeated, unsure.

Naruto nodded slowly. “Yeah uh…how’s…how’s Sakura?”

Gaara shrugged and turned his back to Naruto. “She bawled; full out fucking bawled when she found out.” He stated, his voice low and dejected. Shuffling was heard behind him followed by the opening of a window and the brush of cool air against his back.

“Who told her?” Naruto’s deep voice turned raspy as he cleared his throat.

“I don’t know. She hasn’t said a word.” Gaara sighed and scratched the back of his head before walking out onto the patio. “Not one damn word.” His teal eyes stared out into the back yard. ‘For all I knew she could have been pmsing this entire time…’

Naruto sighed and leaned against the patio doorway. “So…what are you going to do now?”

“What the hell do you mean?” The redhead growled.

Cerulean eyes stared over head. “…Never mind.”

A tense silence built between them before Gaara broke it and glanced behind him at the blonde then looked away. “Want a beer?”

_7 Memories of Pain 7 Memories of Pain_

Neji stared down at the motionless body before him; Hinata lay dead in the lavender coffin. Her worried eyes now lay closed, her twitching fingers sat still on her stomach, and her plump lips were now painted a sickly pink hue; giving her already pale appearance an odd glow. Beside her head rested a single Sweet Pea, its purple petals adding an innocent color to the otherwise wanly insipid coffin. They had dressed her in white; a white kimono tied with purple obi and decorated with light purple flower petals that blended into the coffin.

He looked away, his pale eyes brimming with tears. ‘She’s really gone…’ He let out a shuddering breath as he glanced back down at the open coffin, this time avoiding her motionless form. He noted the elaborate carvings of leaf petals in the wood, all handmade and intricately designed. 

Behind him he heard the soft click of high heeled shoes approaching him before a light tap on his shoulder. “Hey Neji?” Pink hair entered his per phial vision before she placed her hand on his shoulder.  “She doesn’t look the same does she?” Her voice was soft, just barely loud enough for him to hear.

“Yeah.”

Sakura slowly rose her left hand; her right one still resting on his shoulder. “Regardless she’s still beautiful.” She whispered before her fingertips brushed the tip of Hinata’s close nose.

Neji’s sad eyes darted back up to Hinata’s face. “A sickly beauty.”

A deathly silence fell around them; the low murmurings of the guests behind them ceased as time moved on, everyone filing outside one by one to give them some privacy.

Emerald eyes tore themselves away from the motionless body and up to the man beside her. “How are you doing?” Her voice fell soft and she removed her hand from his shoulder and gently rubbed it down the length of his arm.

Neji heaved a heavy sigh and shrugged his shoulders. “I was stupid.” He mumbled. “I did this-this was all my fault…I killed her Sakura I killed her.” He shook his head and gripped her hand as she clutched his wrist. “I killed my best friend.” He choked back the silent sobs clawing at his throat.

“Neji…”  Sakura wrapped her arm around his head, pulling him close to her. “Shhh…shhh…” She cooed into his hair. “It’s okay, let it all out…shhh…” Her long fingers began rubbing soothing circles into his hair and back. “It’s okay…it’s okay…I’m here…I’m here…shhh…”

_7 Memories of Pain 7 Memories of Pain_

Outside the funeral home was crowded with people; friends, family and acquaintances of Hinata all stood gathered around dressed in suites, ties, dresses and kimono’s. Even the students at the college showed up bearing flowers and gifts for the grieving family.

Atop the stairs stood the spiky blonde, his best friend and the red head all spread out in front of the open doors like guards. Naruto stood off to the side, the usual gleam in his eyes now replaced with grieving loss. He wore a black tux with an orange pine stripped dress shirt and an orange handkerchief, beside him stood Sasuke, dressed in a dark blue tux and light blue pin stripped shirt, his hands shoved into his pockets and a blue handkerchief. Across from them, seated on the banister was Gaara; he sat with one leg up his arm resting on it with his head bowed down. He wore a jet black suite with a deep red pin stripped shirt and silk red handkerchief tucked into the breast pocket.

“Man…never thought I’d have to attend a funeral.” Naruto sighed dejectedly, running his hand though his messy locks.

Sasuke eyed his friend. “Everyone dies Naruto.” He stated slowly.

The spiky blonde looked up at his friend. “Yeah but…it never entered my head…that one day we’ll all be in a box.”

Sasuke scowled. “It’s called a coffin.”

“Doesn’t matter what you call it. In the end we all leave the same way.” Cerulean eyes stared out at the evening sun setting in the distance, the orange hues reflecting in his poignant eyes the feeling of loss, hope, empathy and love. “We all leave the same way…old or young…” He mumbled softly.

_7 Memories of Pain 7 Memories of Pain_

Sakura smiled as she and Gaara strolled down the street and headed to the small, local café. The late morning sun shone brightly, showering the town in its happy, warm glory, not at all affected by the recent tragedy that struck the pinkett days ago.

“Hey Gaara?” Emerald eyes stared up at the red head as he opened the door for her.

“Hn?” He gently nudged her lower back as she walked inside the café, the cool air glazing her heated skin.

“You’ve changed you know.” She chewed on her lower lip before taking a seat in a booth and looking up at him, her gaze boring a hole into his skull.

“What?” He scowled down at her.

“Before…you…oh never mind…” Her cheeks dusted pink as she looked away from him.

“Fine…I’ll go get you your coffee.”

“Mhm.” Sakura stared out the window beside her, watching as people walked by, enjoying life. ‘Before you’d never have attended Hinata’s funeral let alone her wake…you wouldn’t just walked around town with me without me forcing you to…you wouldn’t have visited me at work or let Naruto into your home…I knew you had a heart Gaara, I just wish I knew why you hid it.’

“Hey Sakura?” Neji asked, slowly approaching her as she turned her head to locate her favorite red head.

“Hey Neji.” She smiled gently at him as her eyes trailed over his form. He wore a crinkled white dress shirt paired with wrinkled dress pants and scuffed shoes. His hair was tangled and he had slight bags under his pale eyes. ‘He’s been up all night hasn’t he…poor thing…’

“What the fuck happened to you?” Gaara’s deep voice asked as he strolled up to the table and placed two coffee’s in front of her.

“Gaara!” Sakura elbowed him and smiled at Neji. “Sorry about him-he’s in a bit of a bad mood at the moment.” She stood up and stepped up to him and rubbed his arm soothingly. “Obviously you’re not doing to good…”

“No, I’m not.”

“Anything I can do?”

He shifted uncomfortably and looked down. “Remember at the funeral when you asked if there’s anything I need don’t hesitate to ask?”

“Yeah.”

“I need to redeem myself Sakura.”

“…Okay…”

“I need to do something for her-for Hinata. I didn’t I-”

“Neji, what is it?”

“Let me help you-hand out those flyers and make people aware.” He stared into her eyes. “I was a bully Sakura. I bullied her. I forced her to do that.”

_7 Memories of Pain 7 Memories of Pain_

Gaara sighed as he leaned against the concrete table beside Sakura. They were outside on a cool afternoon on the sidewalk in front of Shizune’s ice cream shop, meeting once again before they handed out flyers to the public. He glanced down at the pinkett beside him and brushed her fringes out of her eyes; for once she wasn’t wearing the aviator shades, they rested atop her head where she had put her long hair up into a messy bun. She wore an off the shoulder white Less Than Jake shirt over a white tank and a black and red checkered skirt with a bullet belt hanging on her hips. 

“Well hell our family just seems to keep growing.” He muttered, glaring at the people scattered about in front of them. Ino sat directly in front of Sasuke, flipping her long blonde hair and twirling the ends between her short, natural nails. She wore denim shorts and a purple tank paired with deep indigo wedge heels. Sasuke leaned beneath a large tree, his onyx eyes closed behind dark shades; he wore a simple muscle tee and black slacks, having come from work. Behind Ino sat Neji with his head buried in his hands. He wore a white wife beater beneath a simple white dress shirt and slacks; he sat facing Sakura, hunched over staring down at the ground.  “And shit they’re just radiating depression…makes me want to go kill myself.”

“Gaara!” Sakura elbowed him in the gut. “Shut up!” She pouted at him and tugged off his shades. “Be nice.” She ordered and eyed his cocky expression. He sighed and shrugged, shoving his hands into his black cargo shorts he wore with a black and green snap up woven long sleeved shirt.

“Whatever…give me my shades back.” He jutted out his chin in the direction she held his sunglasses in.

“In a minute.” She huffed and pulled a stack of purple papers out of her large black, banana purse. “Okay, you guys know what to do.” She held the papers out for Sasuke to take. “Everyone take a few and hand out only to willing people. Okay? Willing.” Her eyes darted down to Neji who was still staring down at the ground. “Neji? You okay?”

Pale eyes stared up at her before he shook his head. “Yeah. Fine.” He stood and took the stack of papers offered to him. “Just hand out right? Easy enough.” He walked up to her and handed the remainder of the stack to Gaara then leaned into her. “Thanks.” He mumbled then walked down the street.

‘The signs were all there weren’t they?’ Neji’s eyes hardened as he handed a flyer to a young girl smiling up at him. ‘I just ignored them-I chose to ignore them. I let my cousin die.’ He chewed his lower lip as he moved down the street, slowly handing out flyers to accepting pedestrians. ‘I let my best friend die.’ His eyes glazed over as he let out a shuddering breath. ‘No…I killed her-I killed her with my words, my judgment, my criticism. She was weak and I knew it and I pushed her-I pushed her until she broke.’ He sniffed back a sob and shook his head. ‘I killed my best friend and now she’s gone forever. I can never tell her how truly sorry I am.’


	5. Chapter 5

Bullying is not always noticeable to the outside world.

Sometimes it’s behind closed doors.

Sad part is that most people notice questionable things and never say a word.

My point?

I almost died before I lived.

My name is Sakura.

 And I was abused as a child.

_7 Memories of Pain 7 Memories of Pain_

It was a warm, sunny summer’s afternoon the sky was blue with some light clouds, the wind was blowing cool air, and the afternoon air was invigorating. Within the gated community sat four young people in a backyard preparing for a barbeque; one particular young man stood in the pinkett’s living room admiring the décor.

“Hey Sakura?” A young man with long brunette hair called from her living room.

“What Neji?” Sakura sighed, waking out of the kitchen carrying a platter filled with condiments.

He turned to face her, a look of confusion on his face. “How come you don’t have any family photographs?”

Sakura’s emerald eyes opened in surprise at his question, her gaze darting from the walls to her friends outside. “Pardon me?” She shifted uncomfortably, one side of her ripped Guns N Roses tee falling off her shoulder, revealing creamy skin.

Neji stirred the drink in his hand and he took a casual step towards her. “Well normally a person would have photographs of their family around. Mother, father, themselves as a child.” He motioned to the fireplace behind him. “But you have none. You have Naruto, Sasuke, even you and Ino as children but none of your family. Why is that?”

Awkward silence.

Naruto glanced at the silent Sakura before laughing awkwardly. “Heh, hey man why don’t you help set up the grill huh? The gas needs changing.” He leaned in the doorway of the patio and motioned to the grill behind him.

Neji ignored him and continued. “Did something happen? Was there a fire and you lost the picture? Because you know there are-”

“Neji, give me a hand with moving the table.” Sasuke cut in, waltzing into the room and taking the platter from Sakura’s tight grip.

“Sakura?” Neji persisted stepping closer to her his pale eyes boring into her own emerald orbs.

“Neji fuck off before I make you.” Gaara growled, stepping in front of his line of vision and shoving his shoulder.

“Gaara buddy!” Naruto jumped in, his eyes shining in nervousness. ‘Oh shit…please don’t fight please don’t fight! Where the hell did you come from anyways?!’ He grabbed the red heads shoulder and pulled him back. “I know! Gaara why don’t you be the chief today?”

“Hell no.” Gaara growled and jerked his shoulder out of Naruto’s grasp. He snarled as he brushed by Neji on his way out onto the patio, sending Sakura a questionable look seconds before he left.

Awkward silence.

“So…rigorous sex burns 360…calories…” Naruto trailed off.

“Naruto.” Sasuke muttered and shook his head at his friend before grabbing Neji’s arm and pulling him outside. “Grab that side of the table and help me move it.” He ordered Neji, his deep voice echoed back into the house.

Naruto sighed and ran a hand though his spiky locks before looking at Sakura’s frozen form. “Hey…” He called lowly, walking over to her and giving her a much needed hug. “You okay?” He mumbled into her hair and kissed the top of her head while rubbing soothing circles onto her back.

She shook her head and slowly recuperated his hug, her slim arms slipping though his and wrapping around his waist. ‘I honestly didn’t expect Neji to be so…inquisitive…about my personal life…’ She buried her face in the crook of Naruto’s neck and took in a shuddering breath. ‘And this is why I don’t invite people home.’ She watched though the open patio door to see Sasuke and Neji moving one of the large tables to the shade and Gaara setting up the grill. ‘Well…except for Sasuke…Gaara…’ She felt Naruto’s lips on her head as he kissed her head again in attempt to calm her down. ‘And of course Naruto.’

“It’s okay Sakuta…just don’t think about it alright?” He ran his fingers though her hair and made aimless patterns on her back.

“Right.” She nodded and breathed deeply before pulling back out of his arms, her petite hands still resting on his broad shoulders. “I’m good I’m good…” She smiled a half hearted smile and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

“You sure?” Naruto whispered, craning his neck to see into her adverted eyes.

“Yeah, yeah.” She laughed awkwardly then backed out of his open arms. “I’ll…I’ll go get the…ah burgers and hot dogs!” Then vanished into the kitchen.

Naruto frowned and looked outside at Neji to see him standing with his back towards the door. He wore a simple white v-neck and slacks; his long hair was tied back in its usual style and his stance was casual. ‘The shit I put up with…’ He shook his head and rolled up the sleeves of his blue and white pinstriped button down as he walked into the kitchen. “You sure there’s nothing I can do?” His low voice was raspy as he shoved his hands into his black slacks and strode up behind Sakura, resting his chin on her exposed shoulder.

“If you really want to help you can season the chicken; it’s outside in the patio kitchen.” She chewed her lower lip as she opened up a pack of turkey and beef hot dogs and placed them on a tray.

“Okay.” He smiled a worried smile and followed her out the door and onto the patio.

Sakura chewed her inner cheek as she walked past Neji and saw him inspecting the daisy’s she planted.  

“Oh ignore him Sakura.” Naruto whispered in her ear as he hurried past her and helped set up the patio chairs.

“This is all your fault Naruto.” She muttered, brushing past him on her way to the grill.

“Wha? Sakura you can’t blame me for this!” He whined, following behind her and gently nudging her shoulder with his finger. “How was I supposed to know he was nosey bastard? He just seemed cool at…at the…well you know and I thought it’d be nice to invite him to the…” He trailed off and pouted. “You aren’t even listening to me.”

Behind him Sasuke was preparing the hot dogs and burgers for the grill. “Leave her alone Naruto.” He stated and shoved him out of the way. “Don’t worry about the grill Sakura; I’ll take care of it.”

“Hm?” She looked up to see midnight blue hair clouding her vision. “Oh…okay…” With that she stepped away from the hot grill and took a lounge seat under her shade of the patio, covering her unfocused eyes with aviator shades and staring up at the blue sky. Her gaze found their way back to Sasuke, noting his simple black muscle tee and white cargo shorts.

After a few moments of semi-comfortable silence things started to settle in and they began moving around; Sasuke took over grilling the burgers and hot dogs while Naruto prepared the chicken in the outside kitchen. Behind her sat Gaara in one of the patio chairs nursing a shot of Smirnoff while Neji took off wandering around the garden.

“Hey Sakura! Where’s your salt?” Naruto called from the kitchen.

“Try the cupboard.” She answered automatically. ‘Isn’t that where everyone keeps it? Jeeze where the hell do you keep yours?’

Shuffling was heard followed by a few grunts and the crashing of bottles.

Awkward silence.

“I’m…okay…” Naruto mumbled after a few seconds and stumbled out of the kitchen and up to Sasuke holding a bowl filled with freshly seasoned chicken. “Can’t say the same for the seasonings but the chickens all good!” He grinned uneasily.

Sakura sighed and turned her head away from the blonde. “Please tell me that all my seasoning isn’t on the ground right now.”

Naruto chuckled nervously and took a seat on the edge of her lounge chair. “Oh Sakura…” He patted her exposed leg.  “You ah…”

“I don’t want to hear it. Clean it up Naruto.”

“Bu-”

“Clean. It. Up.”

_7 Memories of Pain 7 Memories of Pain_

Gaara watched in morbid fascination as Sakura anxiously ripped her hot dog on a bun from Sasuke’s outstretched hand and grabbed the ketchup then proceeded to layer the dog with the red substance. She then reached across the table to pick up the mustard bottle and added that to the ketchup. After a grin of satisfaction she licked her pink, pump lips and picked up the relish bottle by her elbow and squirted the oozy green goo onto her already stuffed hot dog.

“Erm…are you quite d-”

She then stuck her tongue out of her mouth in anticipation and took the hot sauce out of Naruto outstretched hand and poured a good bit onto the oozing dog in front of her. After that she picked up a few sliced pieces of onions and sprinkled it over the concoction.

‘Holy shit…there’s no way in hell she’s going to-and she eats the thing…’ Gaara’s eyes followed her moments as she eagerly picked up the questionable hot dog and slowly bit into it, scrunching her nose in the process. “What…the…fuck…?” He titled his head and continued to gawk at the pinkett who took another bit.

“You get use to it.” Sasuke stated simply and held out a hot dog on a bun for the red head.

“No…thanks…” Gaara wrinkled his nose and continued to watch Sakura devour her meal.

Naruto grinned as he took a seat beside the pinkett and laughed at Gaara’s disgusted expression. “Hormones man, what are ya going to do right?” He chuckled and grabbed a napkin to wipe Sakura’s mouth. “Sakura honey, come on…” He tried to dab at her mouth only to have her snatch the napkin away and do it herself.

“How the hell did you not throw up eating that shit?” Gaara leaned forward and stared at her, a look of pure bewilderment on his face. “I almost shit my pants looking at it.”  

Emerald eyes darted up to the red head and sent him the evil eye.

“Just leave her alone.” Sasuke mumbled and sat down at the table with a cheeseburger in front of him. He reached in front of Sakura and grabbed the ketchup and mustard then squirted the two onto the bun.

“Oh shit, don’t tell me you have weird food combinations too.” Gaara muttered darkly.

Sasuke shrugged and grabbed the hot sauce and onions and placed them on his burger then picked up the bottle of mayo and knife. “Depends on what you consider weird.” He stated then spread some mayo onto his burger.

Gaara scowled and adverted his eyes from the man next to him. “Do you people throw up after eating that shit?”

Naruto laughed and took a swig out of his Corona. “Sakura here does.”

Teal eyes flew to the young woman eating her hot dog. Her slender hands were covered in goo and her lips were stained with various colors, her cheeks were stuffed to the point that she resembled a chipmunk and were turning a rosy color.

“He’s not lying.” Sasuke mumbled before taking a bit out of his burger.

“Then why is she eating the stuff?” Neji intervened, his voice level.

“Why are you an asshole?” Gaara asked coolly.

“Excuse me?”

“Answer me that fag.”

The two men glared daggers at each other.

“Oh shut up you two!” Sakura snipped.

The two fell silent.

“Oh Sakura!” Naruto broke out in laughter then reached for another Corona. “You’re a riot aren’t you?”

 She hummed and sat back in her chair, wiping her mouth with a napkin. “Be nice today…I don’t care how annoyed, how much you hate the other person or whatever. Be nice.”

“Okay…how about a nice, friendly, competitive game of-”

“Golf.” Sasuke cut in, taking a bit out of his half eaten burger.

“Golf?” Naruto and Neji repeated dubiously.

“Yes. Golf.” The onyx eyed male answer, cracking open a can of Coke then pouring it into his shot of Vodka.

“Uh…Sasuke…” Naruto eyed his friend. “I don’t know how to play golf…why not volleyball, or basket ball? Hell I’ll even play tennis.”

“I vote for the tennis idea.” Neji spoke up, munching on the potato chips that were laid out in front of him.

“Hn.” The red head sat back in his chair and closed his eyes. ‘Like hell I’ll be playing any sport…this is a barbeque damnit.’

“Okay, tennis it is.” Sakura’s voice echoed. “Naruto help me get the things ready? Everyone else meet us down by the court.” She ordered standing up and slipping on her aviator shades she had previously taken off.

Together Sakura and Naruto made their way through the garden, around the hedges, down another path until they reached the tennis courts. The court was legal sized, more than enough for doubles, complete with a referee chair.

“So Sakura, what are we playing? Doubles?” Naruto asked, opening up the shed and grabbing the net.

“Yeah.” She nodded and helped him as he began to set up the net. “I’ll be referee.”

“NO! I wanted us to be partners…” He pouted childishly.

“I’ll be referee.” A deep voice called from the sidelines. Both heads whipped to the side to see Sasuke standing there with a bottle of Vodka in one hand and two shot glasses in the other.

“Perfect!” The spiky blonde grinned and draped his arm over Sakura’s shoulders. “Now we can be a team and play against-”

“I’m not in.” Gaara’s deep voice cut in as he approached the court and stood a ways off, in his hands he held three shot glasses.

“Well hell this is going to be trouble isn’t it?” Naruto muttered under his breath.

After many arguments, pained yelps, death threats, glares and one person crying, the teams were finally decided. Sakura took her post atop the referee’s chain and grabbed the mike previously placed on the table beside her. “Okay, let’s get this thing started.”  She spoke into the mike then winked down at her friends.

“You better not make me loose Loser.” Sasuke’s eyes flashed to his partner as he backed up to the white line and bounced the ball, his tennis racket casually slung of his shoulder.

“You better not get in my way Uchiha.” Naruto growled back and strode up to the front.

“Stay out of my way Fag.” Gaara threatened his partner as he made his way to the far white line.

“Fuck you asshole I wanted to s-”

“Shut up and pay attention Fag.” The red head muttered and jerked his jaw in the direction of the white net.

Before the two could start bickering again, Sasuke served the ball into their court.

_7 Memories of Pain 7 Memories of Pain_

After a few hours the barbeque ended, with everyone’s stomach full and brains intoxicated with alcohol, Sakura proceeded to send them home.

Naruto’s eyes welled up with tears as he trailed after the pinkett on her way to the front door. “Why Sakura? It’s not fair…why does he get to spend the night and not me?!” He glared at the red head who stood casually leaning against the banister that led upstairs.

“If he can stay I wanna stay too!” He pouted and grabbed her elbow before she stepped into the foyer.

Sakura sighed and turned to face him, her face a mix of exhaustion, annoyance and pity. “Really Naruto? Can’t you just go home and let me sleep?”

Naruto’s lower lip began to quiver as he gave her the puppy dog eyes and grabbed her wrists. “Please Sakuraaaa?”

“Shut up Naruto.” Sasuke drawled and grabbed the spiky blonde by the back of his shirt collar. ‘It’s not like I was invited to stay either.’

“But why him?! I’ve known her longer!” Naruto struggled against his friend as he was pulled towards the front door.

Gaara chuckled as he strode up behind Sakura and draped his right arm over her shoulder and locked her against his chest. “That’s because,” He twirled a strand of her pink hair between his fingers. “She’s my girlfriend.”

Awkward silence.

No one moved

Naruto gaped at the red head and pulled out of Sasuke’s loosened grip. “Sakura’s your what?!”

“I am?” Sakura furred her eyebrows, her cheeks dusting pink.

“You are?” Sasuke frowned, his onyx eyes turning into slits.

“The hell Sakura!” Naruto scowled, the information sinking in.

“What?” Gaara kissed her blushing cheek and nuzzled her shoulder. “Got a problem?”

“Yeah! I do!” Naruto stepped closer to the two.

“Oh?”

“You didn’t get my approval!”

Sasuke stared at the back of his blonde headed friend. “Approval? Naruto she’s not a teenager. Or your daughter.”

“No but she’s my best friend and fuck me if I don’t want some-”

Teal eyes rolled as he sighed and removed himself from Sakura, giving her room to breathe. “Okay okay.” He mumbled and took a step away from the pinkett. “May I have your permission to have Sakura as my girlfriend?”

Naruto studied the red head, scrutinizing his red hair all the way down to his Vans. 

“Well hello; what about me? Don’t I get a say in this?” Sakura frowned and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

“No.” They answered together then proceeded to argue over the subject.

Sakura twisted her mouth and backed out of the hallway and into the kitchen. ‘Oh forget me, it’s not like it’s my life or anything…’ She pushed open the kitchen door then began cleaning up the scattered bowls, utensils and general mess. ‘And since when am I his girlfriend? I knew nothing of this! There was no phone call, text message, email or post card informing me of this decision!’ Her cheeks turned bright red and she grabbed some shot glasses and tossed them in the sink. ‘And brilliant move Sakura! Giving the maid’s the day off when you were having a BBQ…never going to make that mistake again.’

_7 Memories of Pain 7 Memories of Pain_

Gaara eyed the young woman buzzing around the kitchen cleaning up. Her hair was tied up and her clothing was askew, making her look even more exhausted than she really was but also making her look incredibly cute. “They left by the way.” He stated, pulling out a stool and sitting by the island.

“Oh? Good.” She mumbled, wiping the counter free of crumbs and spills. “Finally, done.”

‘So she has issues with her family? Is that why she has no pictures?’ Teal eyes followed her as she went to the refrigerator and pulled out the carton of milk. ‘Come to think of it I know nothing-absolu-fucking-lutly nothing of her past.’ She placed the milk on the counter and grabbed two glasses and filled them with milk. ‘Except for her name, and a few other things I don’t really know her…she knows more about me in fact…the hell is wrong with the picture?’ He watched as she walked over to the cupboard and grabbed a bag of cookies and walked up to him.

“Gaara?” She called sweetly, her voice covered in fatigued.

“Hm?” He stared down at her.

“Cookies and milk?”

“Fuck yeah.” He grinned easily down at her and took the bag of cookies from her grip. “Meet you upstairs?”

“Mhm.” She smiled and grabbed the two glasses of milk and followed him as he made his way down the many corridors and up the back staircase, though another maze of hallways to her grand room. “Here right?” He mumbled and kicked open her door.

‘Aww…poor door….he never saw it coming…’ She watched as he casually walked into her room and placed the bag of cookies on her bed and switched on the lamp then sat in the middle of her king sized bed. ‘Wow…he looks so…natural sitting there…like he’s been here for years.’

“Aren’t you coming?” He glanced up at her from his post on her bed as his long fingers worked to open the packaging.

Sakura smiled a small smile as she entered the room, closing the door behind her. “I see someone likes cookies?”

“Mmhm.” He mumbled around a mouth stuffed full of cookies. “Buh why whas is ophen?” He asked, covering his mouth with his wrist as he spoke.

“The chief made them for me before he left and packaged it.” She answered simply before placing the two glasses of milk on the bedside table then moving to her walk in closet.

“Oh.” He watched her close the door behind her. “Changing?” He asked before shoving another cookie into his mouth.

“Yeah.” She answered, he voice muffled.

After a few minutes she re-opened the door, dressed in a red How To Train Your Dragon tee-shirt and black short shorts. ‘Interesting choice of clothing…’ His eyes roamed over her figure, noting the way the shirt held her unbound chest then became baggy around her slim waste; the tight black shorts that stopped just under her round bottom and exposed her long, slender legs.

“Gaara?” Her tired voice called his attention back up to her face.

“Yeah?”

She shrugged casually as she made her way over to her make-up table and sat down on the large, pink chair. “You were spacing.” Her long, slender fingers worked through her tangled locks.

“I was?” He asked, his teal eyes locked on her slow movements as she untangled her hair then ran her fingers though them.

“Yeah…you were.” Emerald eyes gazed at him though the mirror. “And you’re doing it again.”

A comfortable silence settled around them, Sakura by the table and Gaara on the bed until she moved and stood up, her eyes studding her tired face in the mirror.                                                           

“Hey Sakura?” Gaara asked, lounging on her bed.

“Yes?” She asked and turned to see him sprawled out on her bed; one hand folded behind his head the other fiddling with the edge of her pillow. “Aw Gaara-at least take off your shoes.”

“Fine.” He mumbled and kicked off his shoes, letting them fall carelessly to the ground. “So you don’t like your past?” He inquired.

Sakura turned to face him fully. “Excuse me?”

“When Neji inquired about the lack of pictures-”

“Can we not talk?

“Yes we can.”

“Then why not answer-”

“On second thought no we can’t. I’ve lost my voice and it hurts to speak.”

Gaara eyed the young woman in front of him in silent amusement. ‘Now what is she hiding?’ He bit back his laughter and popped another cookie into his mouth, his eyes never leaving her. After a few seconds and he finished his cookie he cleared his throat. “So you lost your voice huh?”

Sakura worked her jaw and played with a strand of her hair. “Yes.” She turned her back to him. “Yes I have now if you’ll please leave I-”

“Sakura I just want to know about you…everything about you…I want to know how you came to be the wonderful, psychotic, pushy woman you are today. Your past is just as important as your present you know.”

Pink hair whirled around her as she turned to face him, her long hair showering her in a pink halo. She watched him, noting his confidence never faltering, his eyes never leaving her own and his expression never changing. ‘He’s serious…he really wants to know…but why?’ Emerald eyes darted to the grandfather clock situated at the far wall; it’s long hand clicking to six. ‘Eleven thirty…’ She heaved a heavy sigh and took a seat beside him on her bed. ‘Might as well…’

“My parents…didn’t exactly want me.” She began, taking one cookie out of the bag and breaking it in half, glancing at him out of the coroner of her eyes before continuing, her fingers working to break the cookie into small pieces.

“My mother had a…a psychological problem…she tried to kill me…multiple times.” She glanced up nervously at Gaara to see him staring intently at her. “Eventually, she was placed under hospital care when I was a few months old and we were brought in for…for attempted drowning in the ah….the pool…” Beside her Gaara shifted slightly, sitting up and leaning against the head frame. “My dad…he…he wasn’t the nicest guy on the block…he hated my pink hair and the fact that…that I drove my mother insane.”

Gaara worked his jaw as his listened to her story; noting her defensive posture and the submissive nature that took over her frame.

“How’d you survive?” Gaara’s deep, low voice broke the stillness that had settled.

“Excuse me?” Sakura looked up at him.

“Your mother was placed in an institution when you were just a baby, your father avoided having any contact at all with you so who took care of you?” His teal eyes looked over her slight frame. “I know your smart Sakura but no baby only a few months old can take care of themselves.”

“Oh…right.” Her cheeks dusted a light pink. “The nanny.” She looked out the open balcony to see the stars shinning bright. “Tsunade. She was my nanny long before she was my neighbor...a wonderful, hardheaded, arrogant woman that I owe my life to.”

Gaara nodded slowly, his gaze slowly moving from her to the ceiling above. “Isn’t she rather abrasive to be a nanny?”

“Yes well…father didn’t very much want to keep looking for one; first come first serve was the basis of him hiring someone to take care of me.” 

“…Oh…well then…”

“…Yeah…”

“Continue.” He stated, settling his back against the sheets.

“Huh?”

“Continue.” He stated again.

“Oh…”

Awkward silence.

Gaara glanced at the pinkett beside him to see her turning a sickly pale color. ‘…The hell?’ He watched as her lower lip began to quiver and her hands clutched her stomach. “Oh shit…” He mumbled and jumped off the bed and grabbed her arm and pulled her into the bathroom. Wordlessly he flipped open the white seat and grabbed her long tresses and held her shaking frame over the bowl as she vomited. ‘…Why me?’ He rubbed his cheek against his shoulder as he adjusted her wracking frame so her arms could grip the sides of the bowl. “I knew she shouldn’t have eaten that…that contraption of hers.” He mumbled.

After a few agonizing moments the pinkett fell back onto the ground panting and Gaara handed her a piece of toilet paper to wipe her mouth with. Her entire body was still shaking and covered in sweat; her long hair clung to her neck and scalp and her emerald eyes were sunken into their sockets.

Gaara sighed and pulled her close to his chest, rubbing soothing circles into her back in attempt to make her feel better. “Shouldn’t have eaten that hot dog.” He whispered into her ear before wrapping his arms around her waist and helping her to stand up.

“Yeah..” She agreed pouting as he lifted her up onto the bathroom counter.

“Now.” He scowled and reached behind her to retrieve her toothbrush and toothpaste. “Brush your teeth while I go find something to settle your stomach.” He ordered and strode out the bathroom door. ‘Which I wouldn’t have to do if you didn’t eat that stupid hot dog.’

Sakura nodded slowly, her lips swelling up into another pout as she watched through hooded eyes his form leaving. “…I don’t feel so good…” She mumbled and cringed at the taste in her mouth. ‘I just wanna…’ With shaky hands she reached down and turned on the colder water and splashed her heated face then cupped her hands and sipped the icy water then spit it out. Slowly she looked up into the glass and groaned. ‘Look like shit…’ She groped blindly in her lap for the toothbrush and paste then slowly unscrewed the cap of the Colgate tube and squirted some out onto the brush. ‘Why me?’ The open tube fell out of her hands and onto the counter top as she began to brush her teeth and tongue.

After a few minutes she spat the substance out of her mouth and carelessly dropped her toothbrush on the counter and washed her mouth.

“Done?” A deep voice asked from the doorway.

Sakura turned to see Gaara standing there with his pajama’s on and medicine in his hand. He wore simple dark blue and black plaid pajama bottoms and a simple white v-neck. “Yeah…” She nodded drearily.

Without a sound Gaara helped her off the counter and into her bedroom, clicking off the lights as they went. “Here.” He mumbled, pulling back the blankets and easing her into the bed. “Take this-found it in the medicine cabinet.” He handed her two pills and a bottled water.

Pink hair flowed down her back as she nodded and took the pills willingly. “I’m sorry.” She mumbled, stretching her arms and arching her back.

“For?” He glanced out the window to see the blinds still open.

“For getting sick.”

Gaara nodded and moved to the other side of the bed and drew the blinds closed. “I still don’t see why you ate the stupid hot dog…you obviously don’t have guts of steel.” He stated simply and took off the lights, shedding the room in darkness.

“I know…”

Gaara sighed and pulled back the blankets on his side of the bed and eased himself in.

“Ga-what are you doing?!” Sakura squeaked panicked.

The red head frowned. “Making a sandwich-what do you think?” He shook his head and settled down against the many pillows.

“Bu-sorry, you don’t know where the rooms are right? If yo-”

“It’s fine I’ll sleep here.” He drawled, closing his tired teal eyes.

“Bu-”

“Sakura. It’s fine. Aside from that you’re still sick. It’d be a pain in my ass if you started throwing up again in the middle of the night and I was in another room.”

Beside him in the dark he felt Sakura stifle a yawn and snuggled down further in the bed. “…Right…” She answered sleepily.

After a few moments of quiet stillness Gaara felt Sakura move closer to his body, her right hand searching out his under the cover of night. He slowly placed his hand near her cheek. “You okay?”

Sakura ignore his question and placed her petite hand in his, her long fingers tracing aimless patterns on his hand. “You know…” She began sleepily. “Even though I didn’t have what other kids had.” She yawned. “A mom…dad…without….” She fought wearily against heavy eyelids. “Without Naru…to…and Sas…uke…” Her hands reached up to rub her eyes as she fought down another yawn. “They made things better…” She sniffed and sighed. “I wouldn’t be here…without them…” With that last garbled sentence, she drifted off to the land of dreams.

_7 Memories of pain 7 Memories of Pain_

Warm early morning rays of sunshine radiated though the cracks of the closed blinds and shinned brightly into the face of the lightly slumbering red head. With an annoyed groan he rose from his half sleep and glared at the rays of happiness that woke him. Beside him slept the pink haired young woman, she was in deep sleep, having woken several times in the past hours to empty her stomach contents. ‘Never again is she going to eat any shit like that again.’ He promised himself as he turned over in bed to gaze at the woman.

Sakura slept on her back, her arm up by her head with her fingers curled; her face was peaceful although a bit uneasy at times. Gaara closed his eyes and breathed in the warm scent of the sun as he slipped his much large hand into her own. ‘I suppose I should get up and make her something light to eat.’ He mussed, opening his teal eyes to see her sleeping form.

Gaara closed his eyes and removed his hand from hers then swung his feet off the side of her bed.

_7 Memories of Pain 7 Memories of Pain_

Sakura awoke to the faint scent of coffee and chicken soup entering her senses; she sighed and blinked blearily though her clouded vision. When she fully awoke she sat up in her empty bed and took note of the deserted bedroom.

Following her nose she slowly got out of bed and rubbed her sleepily eyes, slipping her feet into her bedroom boots and making her way down to the kitchen. There she found Gaara pouring a cup of coffee. He looked none too happy at the steaming pot on the stove but his expression changed from annoyance to surprise to a mask as soon as she entered.

“Morning.” He nodded at her and watched carefully as she sat on one of the stools in front of him.

“G’Morning.” She mumbled and nodded at the coffee peculator. Wordlessly he poured her a mug and added light cream and sugar before giving it to her. Sakura gratefully accepted the mug he held out to her and immediately drank half of it, enjoying the feeling at it warmed her insides and settled in her upset, empty stomach.  

“How are you feeling?” He inquired, leaning on the counter and staring into her eyes.

Sakura shrugged and sipped her coffee. “Uneasy…my stomachs still not all that great.”

“Mmm…” Gaara nodded taking in her appearance. Her long pink hair was a mess, her eyes still looked tired and her cheeks were a little swollen. ‘All that and she still looks rather cute…’

“But I am however hungry…” She suggested coyly.

Gaara nodded in understanding and began to ladle out some chicken soup for her. “Wait-what’s that?” She interjected, making him stop in mid pour.

“Soup Sakura…” He stated slowly.

Emerald eyes stared at the pot in dismay. “Soup?”

“Yes. Soup.” He repeated. ‘What the hell? Please don’t tell me she’s adopted Naruto’s slow ways.’

“I don’t want soup.” She stated simply.

Gaara stared at the sickly woman in front of him with a pout resting on her lips. “Well Sakura I really don’t care what you want, right now you are going to drink soup. Why? Because your stomachs upset and this is the best thing for you to drink in case you throw up. Again. Why would you throw up? Because you had to eat that stupid excuse for a hot dog you made yesterday.” With that Gaara finished taking out the sound and placed it in front of her and placed a spoon in her hand. “Eat.” 

Sakura pouted but ate the soup anyway.

_7 Memories of Pain 7 Memories of Pain_

Several hours later the two left her house to meet up with the others to hand out flyers. With Sakura still not feeling well she decided to bum it, wearing simple black yoga shorts and a black AFI tee-shirt she had cut the top off. Beside her was Gaara, wearing simple semi-baggy ripped blue jeans and a red short sleeve button down shirt.

Together they walked down the sidewalk enjoying the quiet that settled over them. Sakura adjusted her ever present aviator rhinestone encrusted shades on the bridge of her nose and glanced up at the red head. ‘Does he remember? Well of course he does-he wasn’t the one puking their guts out last night…but what does he think?’

Gaara glanced down Sakura behind his dark shades. He watched as she nervously bit her lower lip as they paused for the light to turn green, signaling them to cross. ‘So she isn’t the Little Miss Perfect that she pretends to be…’He eyes her slim wrist and long fingers fiddling with the edge of her large black Demyx Time purse.

“So, honey,” He grinned at the way it slid off his tongue. “Would you like some ice cream before we meet up with them?” His eyes gauged her reaction.

Emerald eyes gawked at the man walking beside her, the aviator shades sliding down the bridge of her nose to stop at the tip. “H-honey?” She repeated uncertainly.

“Mhm.” He casually slipped his hand into hers and brought her fingers up for his lips to kiss. “You are my girlfriend after all…” He trailed off, giving her room to object.  

Sakura blushed deep red as his lips brushed against her knuckles. “G-girl…friend?”

“Mhm.” His teal eyes turned into slits. ‘Okay enough is enough are you accepting or denying?’

 She nodded slowly, a small smile snaking its way onto her face. “I guess I am aren’t I?” Her hand worked its way out of his grip as she stepped closer to him and ran her hands up the length of his arms until she reached his broad shoulders. ‘This is embarrassing if he’s just fucking around but…’ Then her soft lips lightly brushed themselves against his.    

Immediately Gaara reacted and wrapped his arms around her slim waist to hold her closer to his body. But as soon as she initiated it she pulled back and turned her head to the side, gazing at the café not too far off.

 Gaara frown and tried to kiss her lips again but only succeeded in kissing her cheek. ‘Fine…have it your way…’ He frowned and leaned his forehead against her shoulder. “How about that ice cream?” He mumbled into her neck.

“Can I have coffee instead?”

Teal eyes closed as he listened to the sound of her voice. “Sure…sure whatever.” He mumbled then pulled away from her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders then led to the café she was previously looking at. “What would you like?” He asked curtly, frowning at the incompetent cashier in front of them. “A latte? Regular coffee? Maybe some tea instead?”

“Coffee.” She stated then wandered away from his side. Gaara’s eyes followed her as she made her way over to the dessert display they had. “One medium vanilla coffee light cream and sugar.” Gaara ordered and watched her expressions as she eyed the food. “Would you like something?” He grinned devilishly at her.

“Haha no no…” She blushed and gratefully accepted the cup the casher held out for her.

“That’ll be four dollars and fifty cents.”

“Here. Keep the change.” He mumbled and tossed down a five dollar bill on the counter and followed Sakura out the door.

“Sakura!” The pinkett looked up to see Sasuke leaning casually against a tree, his eyes surprised to see her.

“Hey Sasuke.” She smiled and gave him a quick hug then turned to see Neji standing off the side and Ino gawking at a new pair of shoes in one of the store windows. ‘Some people can never change.’

“So why didn’t you call me?” Onyx eyes followed her as she slowly walked back and forth.

“She got…food poisoning? Sick? A stomach virus? From eating that stupid hot dog.” Gaara cut in and sat under one of the trees on one of the woodened benches.

Hearing that Ino looked over, a look of mild concern on her face. “I’m sorry to hear that Sakura.” She stated formally. “Are you alright now?”

“I’m fine thank you.” She sipped the coffee. “Threw up a few times last night but I’m good. Gaara helped me.” She nodded at the red head.

Sasuke scowled. “Yes well you know you could have called me right? Especially if you’re throwing up…nevertheless thank you Gaara.” He gave a curt nod to Gaara then cleared his throat. “I suppose we should get started.”

Pink hair swayed as Sakura nodded and reached into her purse to retrieve the stack of flyers. “Here.” She handed them to Sasuke then took a seat beside Gaara who quickly squeezed her thigh in reassurance and stood up. She panicked as she watched him stand up and began to walk away. “Wait!” She squeaked and grabbed his wrist.

“Hm?” He looked down at her to see her large, emerald eyes shining in fear. “What’s wrong?”

Sakura took a deep breath before she began, the coffee cup shaking in her nervous hand. “About last night…what I told you…”

Understanding fled though his eyes. “Don’t worry. I won’t say a word.” He leaned down and kissed her forehead before walking over to Ino and snatching the remainder of the flyers out of her hands.

Sakura sat on the edge of the bench chewing on her lower lip, her eyes following the movements of Gaara and Sasuke; watching as they handed out the flyers to willing pedestrians and drivers. ‘Maybe I should hand out some too.’ She glanced down at the second stack sitting in her purse. ‘I should…child abuse isn’t something to be messed with…I could help get the world out, show some kid that there is a way out…they don’t have to deal with their abusive parents…But then again when you’re young you don’t want to be separated from your parents.’ Her eyes followed a young boy clutching his mothers pant leg as they walked down the sidewalk. ‘Even if your parents don’t want you…you still want to be with them…you’ll forgive them for all the pain so long as you’re with them.’


	6. Chapter 6

Bullying occurs for a variety of absurd reasons.

Mostly because of something people don’t understand.

Sad part is that the public doesn’t want to know the real reasons behind things.

My name is Haku.

And I was raped and beaten to death because of my sexual preference.

_7 Memories of Pain 7 Memories of Pain_

“Sakura!” A long haired brunette smiled warmly at the pink haired young woman standing in front of the train station wearing a white tube dress with black lace accents running along the top, middle and bottom. “You look adorable in that dress!” He shifted the black tote resting on his shoulder then grabbed the suitcase at his side and walked up to the pinkett waiting for him.

“Haku!” Sakura smiled and hugged him as he strode up to her. “You look amazing.” She smiled and allowed her eyes to roam over his light pink button down dress shirt tucked neatly into his black trousers paired with off black shoes. “You always look amazing.”

Haku smiled and patted the top of her head, running his long, elegant fingers through her soft tresses and twirling a few strands around the tips of his finger. “Why thank you-but you needn’t come pick me up. I do remember where you live you know.” His silky smooth voice resounded in her head as he gently pulled off her gold rimmed rhinestone encrusted aviator shades and placed them atop her head.

Emerald eyes shone in excitement as she clung to his long, lean waist. “Aw Haku! I’ve missed you so much!” She sighed dreamily as he wrapped his arms around her and his laughter rumbled deep in his chest. ‘He is such a nice guy…and smart too! What a wonderful change from the…characters I usually hang out with…’ Her gaze flickered up to his smooth, flawless face, defined nose, high cheekbones and gentle chin. ‘So beautiful too…I wish he’d just move here…for the love of- he could move in with me! I wouldn’t mind in the least.’

“So are we going to go anytime soon?” Haku mumbled into her hair as he entangled some of his fingers in her long hair. “Or are you just going to stand there hugging me?”

 Sakura blushed and moved out of his embrace. “Of course. Here let me help.” She reached for his shoulder bag only to have her finger tips brush against the strap.

“Nonsense. You are the lady here.” He smiled and wrapped his free hand around her waist. “Just lead the way.”

“You’re too sweet.” She glanced up at him before she stepped out of his embrace and off the edge of the sidewalk. “Taxi!” She hailed out and a cab stopped in front of her then turned to him. “Instead of walking-which I did because I forgot about your luggage-let’s get a ride home.”

Warm, dark brown eyes watched as she gave the driver the directions then opened the back door to the cab. “Coming right?” She asked lightly and nodded to his bags. “The driver will take care of those-come on.”

“Whatever you say.” He smiled and followed suit.

The cab ride was short and sweet; following Sakura’s orders the driver took the scenic route. Driving by the forested area and bypassing the inner city. “Oh! Pull in here.” Sakura ordered from the back, her cheek resting on Haku’s shoulder.

“Okay Ma’am.” The driver nodded and pulled in front of the gated community and waited for the guards to open the gate.

“Thanks!” Sakura waved at the guards in the booth as they drove by.

“You seem to be on good terms with them.” Haku stated, fiddling with the edge of her shades resting atop her head. “It’s a good thing too…if anything’s wrong they’ll take good care of you.”

Her gaze flickered up to the man above her before they drifted close. “Yeah…”

“Here we are Ma’am.” The driver stated at he rolled to a complete stop in front of her house.

Sakura groaned and squeezed her eyes shut. “I’m comfortable.” She mumbled into Haku’s shoulder.

Haku laughed as he opened the cab door then reached back inside to grab Sakura’s forearm and help her out. “Why do you look so shocked?” His soft voice traveled through the wind as she tucked a stand of hair behind her ear, giving him a glimpse of the rarely seen cartilage piercing then moving back towards the trunk.

“It’s been awhile is all.” She smiled and popped the trunk as he casually strode over to her and grabbed the suitcase and hefted the tote onto his shoulder. “I suppose it’s just weird having you around after so many years-I really miss you.”

Sparkling brown eyes followed her up the front stairs and to the locked door where she turned and motioned for him to follow. ‘Sakura…I missed you too. This is nice-if I could move here I would…’ He smiled softly to himself as he made his way up the path, glancing at the surrounding houses. ‘Obviously she’s living the good life…but where’s Naruto? If memory serves he’s usually clinging to her skirts.’ Out of the corner of his eye he saw the front door open and a flash of pink dart inside. ‘She’s like a little child.’ A small chuckle escaped his lips before he walked up the stairs and in through the front door. ‘It’s adorable really.’

“Haku! This way!” Sakura’s hyper voice drifted down from upstairs. Up above him she stood leaning over the top balcony smiling eagerly down at him.

“Be careful Sakura.” He warned, swiftly closing the front door and walking upstairs; admiring the paintings hung on the wall and the diamond encrusted chandelier hanging from the ceiling. When he reached the top, he followed her down the long hall and stopped in front of her room. “Your room I know.” He stated simply and watched as she nodded, a grin plastered to her face.

“Yup! And this,” Pink hair whirled as she glided over to another set of double doors near her room and unlocked them. “Is yours!”

Haku stared curiously at the now open doors and hesitantly stepped forward into the room. Inside was decorated with white and green accents; the walls were painted white with a green, vine like décor rimming the edges, a white king sized bed with green and white pillows sat in the middle of the room, the closet doors were green as well as the bedside tables and chairs along with the small coffee table that stood in front of the balcony doors.

“Sakura…”

“Yes?”

He turned to face her, his face completely shocked, eyes open wide. “This is too much.”

Sakura shrugged and walked into the room and made a beeline for the balcony doors. “No its not.” She smiled at him over her shoulder as her long fingers danced along the edge of the lock. “You deserve it-this is your vacation. Plus even if I let Naruto have this room,” Her fingers unlocked the door. “I would never see a look like that on his face.”

Haku smiled and took a seat on the edge of the bed. “Speaking of Naruto, where is he?”

“At work.”

Eyebrows rose as her voice reached his ears. “Work? That’s…relatively new…”

She turned to face him. “That’s right…you don’t know do you?”

“Know what?”

She took a seat at the small coffee table and drummed her fingers along the top. “He’s a writer now-working for and with Jiraiya.”

Brown eyes lit up in happiness as he thought about his long time friend. ‘So Naruto’s a writer now huh? Good for him. I was worried that he’d never get up and do something with himself.’ He sighed as he reclined back on the bed, his aching back making contact with the cool, soft comforter. ‘I mean it was great of his father to leave him all that money but he did need to find a path in life that was less…troubling.’

“If you don’t mind I made dinner reservations at The Blue Crystal for you, Naruto, Sasuke and me later.” Sakura’s voice cut through his thoughts.

“Of course I don’t. It would be wonderful to have dinner with old friends.” His smooth voice replied before shuffling was heard followed by the opening of doors. “Sakura?” He sat up on his elbows and stared at her form; one hand resting on the doorknob the other twirling a strand of pink hair.

“Oh, I thought I’d leave you to relax and settle in.”

Haku smiled at the woman standing at the door and shook his head, his long brown hair falling around him like a halo. “You needn’t do that, I came to spend time with you.”

Sakura smiled and shook her head and opened the door. “Yeah well I’d feel absolutely horrid if I kept bugging you. So take this opportunity while I’m still offering it.”

_7 Memories of Pain 7 Memories of Pain_

A spiky blonde haired young man sighed heavily as he strode up to the double doors adjusting his orange tie. ‘I hope Sakura’s not mad, I mean it’s not like it was my fault that they lost the outline.’ He nodded at the doorman to open the door and glided though, tugging at his orange dress shirt sleeve beneath his black jacket. ‘Man my heart’s pounding in my chest! It’s been awhile since I’ve been this nervous!’ Anxious cerulean eyes darted around the entrance hall before he spotted the doors that led to the restaurant at his left. ‘It’s been awhile since I was last here too…’ Sadness crept into his features as he quickly walked up to the podium and smiled at the woman. “Hello I am Naruto Uzumaki, I believe there is a reservation under the name Haruno.” He stated casually and stuck his right hand in his pant pocket. ‘Last time was with Hinata now that I think about it…’

“Right.” The woman smiled at him and walked around the podium to stand at his side. “If you would follow me I’ll show you to your table. Miss Haruno and her other guests are already here.”

“Thank you.” Naruto nodded and followed the woman. ‘Great…I am the last one to arrive.’

Naruto followed the woman through the many tables and several doors, past waiters and waitresses until they stopped at the back of the restaurant. “Here we are.” She smiled, bowed, and then opened the door to her right.

“Thank you Miss.” Naruto smiled kindly then entered the dimly lit room. Inside was lit only by paper lanterns and candles, giving it a warm feel. The room was painted red and black with only a single round table in the middle and a waiter off to the side.

“You’re late Naruto.” Sakura’s voice echoed from the darker end of the room.

“I know I know Sakura.” He half sighed, half smiled at her. “Now where am I sitting?”

Sakura smiled warmly at her best friend and stood up. “Over here.” She motioned to the empty seat beside her. On her other side sat Sasuke and beside him sat Haku.

“Hey Haku.” He grinned and walked up to his seat and patted his shoulder. “It’s been years-you really shouldn’t be a stranger.”

“Yes well look who’s talking.” Haku laughed and wrapped an arm around his shoulder after he sat down. “You never took up the phone and gave me a call.”

“That’s because he doesn’t know how to.” A deep, annoyed voice to his left cut in. “Isn’t that right? Naruto?” Onex eyes flashed to the blonde haired male as he casually sipped his Green Monster.  

“Sasuke I was drunk.” Naruto drawled then turned to Haku who still had his hand around his shoulder. “He’s never going to let me live that one down. See I was drunk and I couldn’t figure out how to use the phone.”

“Anyways.” Sakura cut in before anyone could add anything in. “We ordered for you.”

Naruto nodded and relaxed into his seat, letting his shoulders settle into Haku’s hold and casually resting his left hand atop the table near his drink. “Do you mind?” He asked grinning as he ran his fingertips across the rim of his glass.

“Sure. It’s a Naked Lady.” Haku replied coolly.

“Ironic.” Naruto mumbled before sipping it.

Sasuke scoffed and directed his attention to the pinkett at his side. “So Sakura how’s life with Gaara?” He asked casually and draped his arm over the back of her chair.

Emerald eyes opened wide and she turned to look at him. “Actually…I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?” He repeated dubiously.

“No…I don’t…”

Sasuke eyed the woman before him. “Sakura?”

“I’ve been so busy with Haku and setting things up that…well…he slipped my mind…”

Raven hair swayed as he nodded and took a swig of his drink. ‘Hn…and he didn’t think to call her?”

“Sakura you have a boyfriend?” Haku cut in, surprise evident in his brown eyes.

A tinge of pink dusted her cheeks as she nodded, her long pink hair falling around her in a curtain; but before she could answer Sasuke leaned forward, his arm still around her chair. “Of course she has a boyfriend Haku. How about you?”

Sakura’s face flushed red and slapped his chest. “Sasuke!” She chided. “That’s quite rude!”

“It’s okay Sakura.” Haku smiled gently at her then turned his attention to the onyx eyed male. “Yes. Yes I do and we’re in a wonderful relationship. How about you?”

A scowl appeared on his face as he stared at the brunette in front of him. “No.” He growled out then downed the rest of his drink.

‘…This is going to be a pleasant meal…’ Sakura sighed and sunk down into her seat, trying to block out the tension forming in the air. “Okay I need a drink. Recommendations?”

Haku chuckled then called the waiter over. “One Crimson Death for the beautiful lady over there.” He smiled and gestured to Sakura.

_7 Memories of Pain 7 Memories of Pain_

After several awkward moments, a few silent fights, many mishaps, and a very angry restaurant employee the dinner was over. Complete with after dinner drinks and desserts.

“Goodnight you guys.” Emerald eyes sparkled as she hugged Naruto and Sasuke.

“Sakura.” Naruto began as she pulled away from his embrace. “Are you sure your okay to drive? Do you want me to drop you two home?” He glanced at Haku before settling back on her.

“No, it’s cool. Haku can drive.” She smiled and turned to face said man. “Right?”

Haku nodded and ruffled the top of her hair affectionately. “Yeah, I’m not under the influence; I’ll take good care of her.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he ignored the brunette and made his way back to his car. “Yeah, I’m sure you’ll take great care of her right? Even when she’s throwing up in the middle of the night? Or when she starts convulsing from-”

“Shut up Sasuke!” Naruto scowled and wacked his friend on the head. “Just take care of her Haku. See ya tomorrow okay? Bye.” He laughed nervously and shoved Sasuke in the direction of his car. “Way to be an asshole.” He muttered then pulled out his keys to unlock the door.

“Shut up.” Sasuke growled and yanked open his door and shoved the keys into the ignition.

“So you’re saying I shouldn’t be concerned about this?” Naruto asked, opening his door and starting his car.

Onyx eyes flashed at the blonde before he shook his head and started his car then backed out.

_7 Memories of Pain 7 Memories of Pain_

As soon as the front door opened, Sakura fell into her butlers surprised arms. “Milady!” He cried and swept her up off her feet. “What happened?” His eyes fell on Haku who stood gaping in the doorway. “I-I don’t know? She was fine until the door opened…”

The butler sighed and began the long walk up to her room. “She was mixing her drinks again wasn’t she?” He groaned and he shifted her in his arms and opened the doors to her room and quickly strode through the dark room to her bed and gently placed her atop the sheets. He then clicked on the light at her bedside and proceeded to strip her of her alcohol stained clothing; he removed her heels and outer jacket then stopped. “This is not in my job description…”

Just then a light rapping on the door drew the butler’s attention. “Miss Sakura?” A woman’s voice sounded through the wood.

“Maid-San?” The butler opened the door to come face to face to Sakura’s personal maid.

“Oh! Uhm, pardon me Sir but I saw Miss Sakura enter and she collapsed so I thought that I may need to change her into her bedding attire.”

The butler nodded and opened the door wider for the maid to enter. ‘Thank whatever heavens are looking down on me tonight.’ He looked back at Sakura passed out on the bed. “I will be back in twenty minutes Maid-San.” And with that said the butler closed the door as he left.

The butler sighed as he made his way down the many staircases and through the long, dim hallways and into the kitchen. ‘I suppose if Milady awakens she would like some tea…or perhaps milk? And obviously some painkillers.’  He murmured while fleeting around the kitchen, gathering the supplies. ‘Oh but her guest!’ Within seconds the butler had doubled the items on the countertop and placed them on a tray. ‘  
I must turn down his room before he turns in for the night.’

_7 Memories of Pain 7 Memories of Pain_

“Will she be alright?” Haku asked as he buttoned up the buttons on his silk pajamas. The butler nodded as he drew close the blinds and began turning down the room. “Yes, Milady is only sleeping now. Though I can’t speak for tomorrow.” He turned to face Haku who adjusted the pajama sleeves then sat on the edge of the bed. “You needn’t do that; I can take care of it all myself.”

The butler nodded and made his way over to the small coffee table where he had left the try. “I know Sir but Milady directed me to do so.” He picked up a small medicine cup with two painkillers resting inside. “Please take this Sir.”

_7 Memories of Pain 7 Memories of Pain_

Warm morning sun drifted through the blinds and onto the slumbering form of the pinkett, it shone onto her slightly swollen face and into her closed eyes. After a few minutes of the tepid rays, she stirred awake; groaning slightly and blearily blinking away the remnants of sleep encasing her brain.  

‘What happened?’ She slowly sat up in bed, working out the kinks in her body. Tired eyes slowly took in her room, noting the drawn drapes, neatly folded clothing, and the fresh washcloth that once rested on her forehead. ‘So I’m home…’

A light knock on her door followed by a soft voice echoed into her still room. “Miss Sakura?”

‘The Maid-San!’ A warm flush appeared on her cheeks as she adjusted the simple nightgown she was changed into. “C-come in…” Her voice came out raspy, and caked with sleep.

“Good morning Miss Sakura.” The maid bowed deeply before stepping into the room and walking to her bedside.

“Mmm.” Sakura nodded.

“Might I inquire about how you feel Miss? Are you nauseous? How did you sleep?” The maid picked up the disguarded washcloth and handed Sakura the two painkillers. “Please take this Miss. It will help with the hangover.”

Emerald eyes followed the maid as she walked about the room retrieving things for her bath though she dare not draw open the blinds. ‘How stupid can I be? Mixing drinks like that…I should know better-I do know better! I was just being stupid-’

“By the way Miss Sakura?” The maid was now facing her, a giant bath towel draped over her arms. “A gentleman named Gaara came this morning looking for you.”

“Gaara?” Her eyes opened wide.

“Yes. He seemed very concerned about you Miss.”

“Wha-what did you tell him?” Sakura swung her feet out of bed and slipped into her bedroom boots.

“Miss!” The maid rushed to her side and grabbed her arm. “Please be careful Miss Sakura, you are hung-over.”

Sakura ignored her maid and pulled away from her grip. “What’d you tell him?”

“My apologies Miss. I didn’t not speak to him, Mr. Haku did.” The maid led her to the adjoining bath and sat her down on the couch as she began to fill the bath. She grabbed the Cherry Blossom scented bubble solution and poured it into the running water then tossed a single Pirates of the Caribbean toy ship into the tub before she shut off the water. 

Sakura stared down at the flooring beneath her feet. ‘Oh my-I can’t believe I forgot about Gaara…and I mean I really and truly forgot about him…so he showed up here and-what did Haku tell him? Oh I hope he didn’t tell him I have a hangover…dear God what if he did? Then he’d think I’m an alcoholic! I’ve got to go find Haku, apologize to Gaara and eat something!’

“Please be patient and at least take your bath before you go running off for the day Miss Sakura.” The maid stated knowingly before she turned around and motioned to the bath. “Your bath is ready Miss Sakura.”

_7 Memories of Pain 7 Memories of Pain_

 

“Aww you said that you’d help out today! You were going to have the flyers ready to go and everything…” Sakura whined as she sat atop Haku’s bed, fiddling with the edge of her baby doll dress. It was light pink with ruffles and lace running along the top and bottom of the dress.

“Yes well there really isn’t anything I can do if their printer broke is there?” He turned to see her pouting at him. “Pouting simply won’t help the matter Sakura. We’ll wait until my order is filled then I will help you hand out the flyers alright?”

Sakura sighed and flopped back down on the bed. “It’s not just that I’m upset about-I’m mad that you have to leave so soon…”

Long brunette hair whirled as he strode up to her on his bed and patted her arm. “I know Sakura, but I must go back and make sure Zabuza is okay.”

“So what exactly is wrong with him?”

Haku sighed and closed his eyes. “He got into another fight…”

“Oh.”

“Yes well.” He stood up and tucked the bottom of his white dress shirt into his black slacks. “I’ll be back after I make sure his wounds are okay.”

“Nooo…” Sakura wailed.

“Did you call that Gaara fellow?” Haku raised a slender eyebrow at the pinkett then shook his head at her silence. “You should know better Sakura. Give him a call later-or better yet go over to his house. He seemed awfully concerned about you.”

Sakura twisted her lips as she thought about the red head and sighed.

“Okay I’m ready.” He tossed his jacket over the back of the suitcase and picked up his shoes.

Emerald eyes begged him in silence as he slowly backed up against the door. “I must go back Sakura.” He began in a soft, pleading voice. “I only have a few things to do-I’ll be back in two weeks. Promise.”

Sakura pouted and sniffed.

“I promise.” He stated again, his fingertips dancing on the edge of the doorknob. “When have I ever broken a promise to you Sakura? Never….so believe me-I’ll be back.”

_7 Memories of Pain 7 Memories of Pain_

It was nearing the middle of summer, when the weather is absurdly hot and humid and no one wanted to do anything except sit on the couch, watching television and blasting their air-conditioning. Which is exactly what Sakura did, though she did it at Gaara’s house.

“Sakura, you wanted this right?” Gaara asked as he leaned over her slouching form from the back of the couch and dangled an ice cream cone over her face.

“Huh?” Emerald eyes darted up to his smirking frame then smiled. “Yeah, thanks!” She took the cone from his hand and eagerly licked the dripping ice cream.

Gaara nodded and walked around the back of the couch to sit beside her. “Still don’t see why your here…after weeks…with them.” He glared across the room at a blonde haired young man standing in front of the AC wearing a bright orange tee and black cargo shorts. “I mean all of you are rich, why come here and mooch off of me?”

“Cause…” Naruto sighed dreamily as he turned to face them, the cool air messing up his already distorted locks. “Then I’d be home alone-here I’m with you guys!”

 A young woman with long blonde hair hummed as she tossed her hair back and reclined her neck against the cushions. “And I’m here for the fantastic view.”She purred and winked at the red head.

“Okay…” Naruto twisted his lips in disgust. “I’m going to go find some food.” Then he slipped through the double doors and into the kitchen.

Gaara scowled at the woman sitting before him. “I don’t even know how the hell you got in here.”  He muttered disgusted. “Whore.” He snarled and closed his eyes; then felt a tap against his cheek. “It doesn’t matter if she’s a whore or not; she’s still a person Gaara.” Sakura chided and licked her ice-cream. “Ino I apologize on behalf of Gaara.”

“Shut up and eat your cone. I don’t give a shit-she could go find some other sucker to con into bed with her cause hell I’m not doing it.”He glared at the blonde woman wearing a low cut, skin tight purple tank and purple gym shorts.

“I’m not a whore.”Ino stated confidently. “I am just proud of my body is all.”

“And you have right to be!” A man with short, messy brown hair grinned and took a seat beside her. His dark eyes worked their way down her curvy frame, drinking in her cleavage and long legs. “Oh hell yeah…” He licked his lips and casually draped his arm over the back of the couch.

“Kankurou…your home early.” Gaara stated through gritted teeth, his eyes boring a hole though his older brother’s skull. ‘Why me? What did I do? Why are these people here?’

“Oh shit! Gaara!” Kankurou jumped back then laughed nervously. “Hey Little Bro…didn’t see you there…”

Teal eyes locked with his own. “Don’t call me that.” He stated slowly, darkly.

“Hello again Kankurou.” Sakura greeted beside Gaara. Teal eyes glanced down beside him to see the pinkett munching on the end of the cone.

Kankurou turned to look at Sakura seated beside his annoyed younger brother and a small smile found its way upon his lips. “Well hello right back at you Shorty.” The elder brother nodded then looked at Gaara. “I can honestly say that I didn’t think you’d hang around him so long-and not only that you’ve somehow managed to change him.” Kankurou laughed and gave Sakura a genuine smile. “You’ve changed him for better Sakura. His temper is more controlled and he is less of an ass in public.”

“Oh really?” Ino cut in, her fierce aqua eyes staring holes into the side of Gaara’s head. “To me he’s as much of an ass now as he was when I first met him.”

Teal eyes darted to the blonde woman. “Well if you don’t like it get out.” Gaara stated coolly.

“I will do no such thing.” She fired back.

“I wonder why.” He muttered dryly.

Ino smiled a catty, sneaky, conceded smile as she leaned forward on her elbows. “Well if you must know-because your soo hot- I’ll tell you.”

 “Because I really care.”

“I know you do! It’s because-”

“Shut up bitch.”

 “And this is my queue to get out of here.” Kankurou mumbled then hopped off the back of the couch and darted upstairs. 

 “Gasp!”

“Don’t make me throw you in the closet.” Gaara snarled as he griped the couch handle, digging his blunt nails into the material and bruising his finger tips. ‘Goddamnit! To lock her in a closet would be perfect! Where no one could find her and the world would be a much better place…oh fuck the world! Enjoy Narnia bitch!’ The red head growled and jumped out of his seat to dive across the table only to have Sakura latch onto one of his legs and force him to collapse atop the table. “Fuck!”

“Gaara! That’s rude!” She chided and released his leg then sit back on the couch. ‘As much as I don’t like her, I don’t think Gaara would fare well with the police if he really locks her in a closet…’

Sakura sighed as she flipped through the many channels and paused on the international news station; her emerald eyes coming back to life as she quickly red the caption on the bottom and turned the volume up loud.

“What the hell?!” Ino squealed and covered her ears. “Are you fucking deaf?!”

 _“It has been reported that the number of deaths related to sexual preference has spiked significantly within the last five years. And this is not just a problem for America anymore-Japan is also now a huge target for homosexual abuse. Many young people-men in particular-are being beaten to death, raped, and sexuality exploited because of this. The most recent story to surface is one concerning this young man.”_ On the screen, pictures of a young man with long raven like hair and delicate features. _“We will have more with this story after a short break.”_

“Oh no…” Emerald eyes stayed glued to the screen even as Gaara snorted and propped his feet up in front of her on the coffee table. “That’s harsh…horrible…cruel…” She mumbled to herself, shifting slightly so that she could see around his feet.

Gaara followed her movements as annoyance began to seep into his veins. “What’s so interesting about it? Gay guys are weird anyway.” He muttered under his breath, adverting his eyes from the pinkett and television.  

“What?” Sakura turned to face him as the news flashed to commercials. “Did you just say gay guys are weird?”

“Yeah.”

She gritted her teeth and frowned at him. “And why is that?”

Gaara sighed and scowled. “They’re queer.”

“So you have a problem with homosexuals Gaara?” She asked, her voice level.

Gaara glanced at the young woman beside him and bit his tongue. ‘The hell is her problem? She’s acting like I just ate her pet dog or something…’

“Answer me Gaara. Do you have a problem with homosexuals?”

“I’d rather not answer that question.”

“Why not?”

“Because I have this inexplicable feeling that you’d be angry with the answer.”

She gritted her teeth as she shifted herself so that she was no longer near him. “Well that answers that-ignorant bastard.”

Gaara curiously glanced at Sakura and noted her stiff posture and defensive eyes. He let his eyes roam down to her neck, locking on the silver heart necklace gracing it. ‘That’s new.’ It was engraved with vines all around it but it appeared to also be a locket; his eyes moved downward, to the black laced halter top gracing her skin and the dark blue and black ruffled skirt that stopped just before her thighs. ‘That locket is definitely new.’ He growled then ripped his gaze away from her.

Naruto glanced at the two on the couch; one glaring one fuming in silent anger. “Oh boy…what happened now?” He sighed and scratched the back of his head before taking a seat in front of them on the coffee table. “Hey…you two what’s going on?” He cocked an eyebrow and leaned forward on his elbows.

Emerald eyes flashed to her blonde haired best friend and snorted. “This idiot here has issues with gay people.”

“What?” Naruto raised both his eye brows then looked at Gaara.

“Yeah. He does. Asshole.” She conformed.

“Who the hell are you calling an asshole Little Miss Prissy Pants?” Gaara glared at the pinkett beside him.

“Uh…Gaara buddy?” Naruto awkwardly laughed then leaned into him. “Shut up man! You’re fighting a losing battle here!” He whispered then grinned nervously at Sakura.

Gaara glared daggers at the television in front of him. ‘It’s all because of that stupid story…’ He watched mindlessly as the commercials ended and the program resumed.

_“Continuing with the story, the young man’s picture that you previously saw was a victim. His name is Haku and only last night he was abused, raped and beaten to death because he was gay.”_

“Oh my God! Haku!” Sakura’s high pitched voice echoed through the house.

“Shit!” Naruto cursed and grabbed the shocked pinkett in his arms. “I’m so sorry Sakura!” He basically yelled over her sobs.

“Stop yelling in my house!” Gaara fumed and stood up from the couch.

“Shut up!” Watering emerald eyes glared daggers at the man towering over herself and Naruto.

“What did you say to me?” His voice dropped low and deadly.

“Shut up!” She repeated, her blurry eyes returning to the news.

Gaara stared down at the pinkett before he moved to stand directly in front of her and Naruto, blocking her view of the television. “I will ask one more time.” He began slowly. “What did you say to me?”

Sakura growled at his legs then glared up at him from under her fringes. “Move.” She began and when he didn’t move, she pushed Naruto away, tackled his legs and pushed him out of her way as she scurried to sit atop the table and watch the news.

“The fuck just happened?!”

Naruto sighed a depressed sigh and picked himself up then grabbed Sakura’s arm. “You got in her way.” He stated simply then pulled Sakura up off of the coffee table. “You shouldn’t sit on other people’s table’s Sakura. It’s rude.” Then he directed her back on the couch and grabbed the remote and lowered the volume. “You okay?” Cerulean eyes studied the young woman before him.

Sakura’s eyes were glued to the news, her hands were fisted in his shirt and silent tears made their way down her flushed cheeks.

“No you’re not.” He mumbled and pulled her into his chest.

“Okay, what the hell is going on here?” Ino’s high pitched voice cut through the drama. “That guy’s dead. Why does it matter so much? Does she know him?” She inquired.  

“Will you kindly shut your trap Ino?” Naruto gritted out as he rubbed soothing circles into the Sakura’s back.

Gaara groaned in pain as he picked himself up off the floor and stood off to the side, watching the Naruto comfort his girlfriend. “Great, my own house and no one even listens to me.” Gaara muttered and rubbed his now aching back. “Why don’t I just lock myself in the closet? Seems like a lot less work now.”

_7 Memories of Pain 7 Memories of Pain_

Half an hour later Sakura lay fast asleep on the couch with Ino flipping through the channels, Kankurou had locked himself in his room and Naruto and Gaara sat in the study drinking.

The spiky blonde poured the red head and himself another round of Sake. ‘I need to explain a few things to this guy before he even begins to understand Sakura…’ He glanced up at the stoic male to see him looking out the dark window. “Gaara…do you even understand what being gay is like?”

Gaara eyed the young man sitting beside him. “No…why the hell would I?”

Naruto sighed and racked his hand though his messy locks. “For starters it’s hard. Imagine having to hide who you really are because society deems it disgusting-unacceptable. That liking the same sex is morally wrong, that God hates you and you were born defective-that experiencing pleasure like everyone else is wrong, a bad thing to do.” Naruto stared out the window in front of him. “Being gay or lesbian or whatever isn’t a choice you know. You’re born that way-just like you and me being straight. I never thought about it. Did you?”

“Did I what?”

“Sit there and wonder if I really am straight. It was natural as breathing. Being attracted to women and not men.”  He picked up his glass and swirled the shot.

“Hn.”

“See, you didn’t did you? And no one ever forced you to. But the men and women that aren’t straight…they probably wonder that fact every day…wonder why it is that being gay isn’t a choice…why society finds it so repulsing…”

“Because it’s unnatural.”

“Is it really?”

“Yes. Yes it is.”

“Take away that fact. Take away the fact of someone being gay or straight. Does it really change who they are? Would you like them any less if you didn’t know that they were gay? Or straight?”

Gaara eyed the young man beside him. “Are you trying to tell me something?”

“I’m not gay.”

“Sure.”

Naruto turned to look at his friend. “But if I was, would you like me any less?”

A quiet, stillness fell upon the two until a soft whimper emanated from the room adjoining their own.

“Sounds like Sakura’s giving a nightmare.” Naruto mumbled before he downed the shot and stood up. “When you know the answer let me know.” He mumbled then placed his glass on the small table and patted Gaara’s shoulder then left him alone in the study.

_7 Memories of Pain 7 Memories of Pain_

Gaara glared at the young woman sitting across from at the dining table him with pure, glowing hate. “You do know there is such a thing as wearing out your welcome right?” He spat through gritted teeth.

“Oh come on Gaara be nice!” Kankurou laughed from his seat the head of the table.

“I’ve been nice for the past seven hours!”

“Well keep it up bro!”

“Don’t bro me! I don’t want this skank in my house!”

“That’s rude!” Ino stood up and pointed her lone index finger in Gaara’s face. “You know I thought you were hot, but then you were an ass, then I thought you changed, but I guess you’re just truly an asshole!”

Gaara snarled then clapped a slow, measured, mocking clap. “Wow. You’re a genius. Do you want a prize for figuring it out?”

“You know what?! Yeah! Yeah I do want a prize for putting up with you!”

An evil gleam passed though his eyes. “Alright.” He grinned maliciously. “Your prize is-”

“It’s difficult to cover up a crime Gaara.” A woman’s voice cut him off. All eyes turned to the blonde haired woman in the doorway; her hair was pulled up in a high top knot and she wore a simple black fitted suit with a purple blouse beneath it. “And if you keep this up you will wake that adorable pink haired young woman sleeping on the couch.”

“Temari I don’t care. Bitch wants a prize I’ll give her one.”

Temari glared daggers at her young brother. “Gaara have a little self respect please. You have guests and I just came home from work. Now let’s all sit down for tea.” She sat opposite Kankurou and sighed dreamily as her sore muscles relaxed into the cushions. “Tea, break, dinner. Sound good?” She asked as her eyes slid closed.

“Yeah, sure whatever.” Kankurou mumbled as he grabbed the simple sandwich placed in front of him.

 Gaara scowled as brushed past Temari and walked into the kitchen.

_7 Memories of Pain 7 Memories of Pain_

Gaara sighed as he slumped into the corner of the kitchen and sat splayed out on the ground. ‘Would I like him any less if he were gay?’ He stared down at the chocolate chip cookie in his hand. ‘Would I know that he’s gay?’ His eyes glazed over as the wheels in his head began turning. ‘Do I even like him now? Yes…I suppose I do…if he were gay would it matter?’ The cookie in his hand began to fall apart as he worked at edges, breaking off parts and slowly munching on it. ‘Only if he hit on me it would…I suppose he’d still be the same gay…he’d only like guys…’

The red headed male worked his jaw as he walked out of the kitchen and came face to face with the spiky blonde young man standing in the living room flipping through a magazine. ‘Well hell this is sooner than I expected…’ He shifted uncomfortably then walked up to Naruto.

Naruto glanced up at the man walking towards him as he placed the magazine back on the table top. “Dinner is ready.” He stated casually.

“No.”

“Excuse me?”

“No. It wouldn’t matter.” He muttered then walked off to the dining hall.

Naruto stared after his retreating figure with a small, knowing smile resting on his lips. ‘So he’s growing after all…’ He nodded then followed suit. “There’s also something else you should know man.”

Gaara worked his jaw as he took a seat beside the head of the table, across from Ino and beside a spaced out Sakura. “What is it now?” He eyed the spiky blonde taking a seat on the other side of Sakura. “You gay?”

Cerulean eyes saddened as he pulled out the chair and his long fingers began to nervously tap the back of the chair. “No…but Haku…he was Sakura’s friend.”

Awkward silence.

“…What?”

Naruto nodded solemnly and slowly sunk into the chair cushion. “Yeah…he was going to help out with the whole bullying thing…he was suppose to help hand out flyers before but the printing company had a bit of problem and well…he was going to come back in a few weeks and help out…”

“…Oh…” Gaara hung his head and stared down at the white table cloth. “Wow…what a jackass I am.”

Beside him Sakura began to stir awake.

“Sakura?” The red head pulled her into his embrace and buried his nose in her neck. “I’m sorry.” He mumbled into her neck. “I really am-I apologize for the shit I said about gay guys…I had no idea that your friend was that way…and that he was the guy on the news.” His hands found themselves wrapped tightly around her slim waist. “I had no right to say those things.”

Sakura stared at the mop of messy red hair in her vision and swallowed the lump rising in her throat. ‘That’s right…that’s right he couldn’t have known…wouldn’t have known…about Haku and who he was be….because I never introduced him…I never even took the time to let my boyfriend know that one of my best friends were coming…’ She sniffed back the tears burning the back of her eyes.                                                                                           

_7 Memories of Pain 7 Memories of Pain_

The next morning Gaara stood leaning against the counter, a fresh batch of coffee filling up the pot. Beside him stood Sakura and she poured her cup then walked across the room to add her milk and sugar. ‘I can’t believe each and every one of them actually spent the night…Sakura I don’t mind but Naruto and Ino as well? Don’t they get that unless you’re sleeping with the host get your ass out after dinner? Holy shit even I know that.’

His curious eyes followed the pinkett as she reached over the counter and grabbed the sugar jar and a teaspoon. “Sakura, you’re going to go to his funeral right?” Gaara inquired over his morning cup of coffee. He looked over at the pinkett stirring her freshly sugared coffee and a warm feeling began in his stomach. ‘She’s so awkwardly beautiful…’ She wore a simple white princess dress, complete with ruffles, tulle, and lace.  Her hair was curled in big, long, luscious curls that swept around her heart shaped face perfectly. 

She glanced up at him before returning to her mug. “Yeah…I am.”

Gaara nodded his head and sipped his coffee. “How are the arrangements going? Did you talk to…Za…uh…Ze…hnn…the boyfriend yet?”

“Zabuza? Yeah, early this morning. He’s taking care of all the arrangements but I’m still going to go down and give a hand.” She looked up at him from under her long lashes. “And so is Naruto.”

 “He is…can I…would it be wrong of me to attend as well?” He asked, his gaze locked on the coffee swirling in his mug.

Awkward silence.

‘What-why is…oh shit she doesn’t want me to go…I get it…’

Light footsteps echoed through the kitchen as Sakura walked to the door. “…I’d like that...if you came…” Her soft voice traveled to his shocked ears as she left.

_7 Memories of Pain 7 Memories of Pain_

Gaara and Sakura walked side by side, hand in hand down the sidewalk to the group waiting for them. Sakura looked into the faces of each person, noting the differences between them all. ‘If Haku were here, this wouldn’t be so hard.’

“Hey Forehead, wake up and just give me the flyers.” Ino snarled and ripped the stack from Sakura’s light grip. “What a weirdo, spacing like that. Jeeze you don’t even do anything but sit there and watch us anyways.” She mumbled sourly.

Gaara growled, stopping only when Sakura’s small hand took the stack of neon green flyers from Ino and walked off alone.

She stared up at the clear blue sky above her, gazing at the scattered clouds and warm sun. ‘I miss you Haku. I really do. You never deserved this-this hatred. You were always so kind and sweet…and to even think that you died because of your sexual preference? I couldn’t bear it…this world is so big, so confusing, and so…inexplicably wrong.’


	7. Chapter 7

Bullying is something we can all help prevent.

By simply keeping harsh worlds to oneself and stopping those who are being harmed.

Breaking up fights or helping someone in need.

Sad part is no one cares enough to lend a hand.

My name is Shizune.

And though I called out for help multiple times before my death, and over 7 people witness my murder, no one gave me a hand or called 911.

_7 Memories of Pain 7 Memories of Pain_

A young woman with long, flowing, pink hair and vibrant, sparkling emerald eyes chortled loudly as she entered a quaint little ice-cream parlor with a young red headed man at her side. Together they strolled inside, hand in hand they took a seat in one of the old fashioned booths, the pinkett totally absorbed in her own world, the red head along for the ride.

“Hey Gaara? You having fun?” She stared up at him, her large eyes unblinking. 

His eyes warmed at the young woman half-smiling up at him; her long slender fingers working their way into his grasp as she gazed into his eyes. “Yeah, I’m having fun Sakura.” He mumbled, his deep voice just barely above a whisper. ‘So long as I’m with you-no matter how weird and crazy you are-I’m always having fun.’

“Good!” She chirped happily and smiled up at him.

“Good day Sakura.” A young woman with short black hair approached the two. She was wearing a simple black kimono top paired with black jeans and a white apron folded in half tied around her waist.

“Hey Shizune.” The pinkett smiled brightly. “How are you? I haven’t seen you in a awhile.”

Shizune laughed and shrugged. “I’ve just been busy is all. There have been a lot of shipments for this place coming in and unfortunately there are a few too many incompetent workers down at the dock.”

“Hm?” Gaara raised a nonexistent eyebrow.

“I mean that they keep screwing up my shipments.” She sighed and looked out the front window. “I’ve been trying to update this place but…”

“Update?! Why?” Sakura gaped at the older woman. “I love this place just the way it is!”

Shizune turned and smiled an amused smile. “I know-I don’t mean completely re-doing the entire place, I only mean replacing the old machines in the back, taking out some of these old…worn furniture…” She lightly ran the tips o her fingers over the edge of the fabric. “This place is so worn that some of these things just might fall apart.” A teasing smile made its way onto her lips.

Sakura pouted and turned her head to the side. “Yes well I still like it as it is.”

Gaara shrugged and leaned back against the cushions. “I think we’ll order now.” He stated simply, his voice low but his eyes trained on the pinkett in front of him.

“Great!” Shizune smiled at the two. “What would you like?”

“The usual.” Sakura and Gaara chimed together then grinned.  

“Alright, coming right up.” Shizune winked at the two lovebirds grinning then turned around and headed for the counter. ‘What a beautifully odd couple.’ She shook her head and grabbed a waffle cone and began to fill it up with ice-cream.

_7 Memories of Pain 7 Memoires of Pain_

Together the two left the shop, bidding Shizune goodbye as they walked hand in hand up the sidewalk back to her house. “So I was thinking maybe I just might cook you dinner.” The red head whispered into Sakura’s ear as he pulled her close to his chest, one arm around her waist the other around her hip. “What do you say to that?”

Sakura smiled coyly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her face, the tips of their noses brushing. “I say you better know how to cook and it better be good.” Her eyes slid close as his lips brushed hers.

“Of course.” He mumbled and ran his tongue along her bottom lip.

“So are you?” Sakura asked and pulled away from his grip to continue walking.

The red head blinked stupidly as his brain took a few moments to catch up. “…What?” He called after her as he sighed and began walking.

“Are you good at cooking?” She stated simply, looking over her shoulder while the wind blew through her long locks.

A small smile found its way onto his face as he watched her pink hair fan out around her face like a halo. “Do cookies count?”

_7 Memories of Pain 7 Memories of Pain_

Shizune heaved a heavy, tired sigh as she trudged up the sidewalk; past the guards and up the road to her mansion. Her feet dragged heavily on the ground as she forced her body to move forward. ‘I’m so tired…who knew this will be so much work?’ A long sigh escaped her lips. ‘Thank God it’s almost over.’ Her fingers worked at the edges of the folder in her arms.

Behind her she heard the faint echo of footsteps; she turned slightly to look over her shoulder but saw nothing but the jet black of night and the faint glow of the street lights. “Well that’s odd…” She mumbled but continued on her way.

Click.

Her ears perked at the sound once again, the far off echo off shoes.

Click.

She scowled and sped up her pace despite her exhaustion.

Click.

“Okay this is ridiculous!” She yelled to nothing in particular. “Whoever you are come out and show yourself!” Her dark eyes saw nothing but the dead of night. ‘The hell? I swore I just heard footsteps…’ She glanced behind her to see nothing but darkness. ‘Maybe I’m just tired…yeah…I’m tired. A nice hot bath should help; that and a cup of tea…’ She nodded in conformation then turned around and began to walk once again.

Click.

Click.

Click.

She whipped around and bore into the murky dark but saw nothing. ‘Okay, this is bothering me…’ Her dark eyes glanced nervously around before she turned around and began to speed walk, once again hearing the click of someone walking behind her.

Click.

“Hehe, you can’t get away from me Miss…” A dark, gravelly voice emanated from behind her.

“AHHHH! HELP!” Shizune screamed out before she was sprawled out on the ground beneath her attacker.

_7 Memories of Pain 7 Memories of Pain_

After a few hours of several failed attempts at cooking anything but cookies, seven batches of double chocolate chip supersized cookies and many servant runs to the local grocery to pick up another bottle of milk, the fiery red head stood on the pinkett’s front porch bidding her goodnight.

“Night.” Gaara mumbled and pressed his chocolate stained lips on her plump, pink lips. ‘She tastes like batter.’

“G’Night.” She smiled and wrapped her chocolate smudged arms around his neck, staining the collar of his white shirt.

“You need to let go for me to leave.” He stated cockily, running his hands along her back until they rested on her hips.

“I would if you’d-” He kissed her lips. “Stop kissing me.” A red tinge dusted her cheeks.

Then the front door burst open to reveal the head butler standing there. “Oh Milady!” He gawked at the sight of Sakura wrapped in the arms of a very pissed off Gaara glaring at him. “Uhm, pardon me Milady but it is getting late and you need your rest.” He coughed uncomfortably.

Sakura blushed heavily as she untangled her limbs from a reluctant red head and kissed his cheek. “Okay, bye Gaara. See you tomorrow.”

“Bye.” The red head nodded and turned around to jog down the stairs and up to his car.

“You.” Pink hair flew as she turned around to face the butler. “Have incredibly bad timing.” She pouted and stalked past his awkwardly ridged form.

_7 Memories of Pain 7 Memories of Pain_

The loud ring of the house phone awoke the young slumbering pinkett from her dreams. Sleepily she tossed her arm out from under the blankets to grope blindly on the bedside table for the annoying monstrosity. “Hello?” She groaned groggily into the phone.   

 _“Miss Sakura?”_  A deep, apologetic voice sounded into her ear.

The exhausted young woman merely groaned in acknowledgment then turned her head and nuzzled it into the pillow at her side.

_“I am sorry to wake you this night but please do not leave your home until further notice. We are placing this area under lockdown.”_

“Hm?” This caught Sakura’s attention. “Again?” She sighed heavily as her brain slowly began to work again.

_“Yeah Miss again. Please patch us through to your head of security.”_

Emerald eyes narrowed as she stared into the dark of her room. “Then why the hell did you call the house?”

“I know you must be wondering why we called the house but usually you don’t answer and the maid does which makes things easier.” The guard quickly put in. 

“Fine fine.” Sakura muttered then clicked a button beside her bed. Within a few seconds there was a light knock on her door. “Miss Sakura? Did you ring?”

Her eyes began to close as she fought down a yawn. “Yes yes Maid- San I did. Please come in.”

As soon as the maid entered she tossed the phone at her. “Security thing.” She mumbled then snuggled back down beneath the sheets, immediately tuning out everything around her.

_7 Memories of Pain 7 Memories of Pain_

The next morning Sakura woke to the warm sun shining in her face as well as the muffled sounds of the police outside her home. ‘…What?’ She sat up in bed, the blankets falling to pool around her waist while she dug the palms of her hands into her eyes. ‘What’s going on?’

As soon as she swung her feet out of bed, a knocking sounded at her door. “Come in.” She rasped, her voice laced heavily with sleep.

“Miss Sakura.” Her Maid entered with a tray filled with hot coffee and a steaming croissant. “Miss you must hurry and get ready; be presentable.” She rushed in and placed the tray on the coffee table before moving into the private bathroom and drawing a bath. “Something has happened, something bad.”

Her eyes darted up to the open bathroom door as she stood up, slipping her feet into her black and pink checkered bedroom boots then padding over to the bathroom. “Something happened?” She repeated.

“Yes Miss Sakura.” The Maid called, and peeked her head out of the bathroom her face flushed with nervousness. “Your bath is being drawn-why don’t you have your breakfast before your bath?”

Sakura twisted her lips before walking over to the coffee table and pouring herself a cup of coffee. “Is that what the phone call late last night was about?”

“I believe so. The police may want to speak with you.”

“But I don’t know anything aside from getting that call by fluke.” She shrugged and sipped the coffee. “Why would they need to talk to me?”

“I haven’t any idea Miss Sakura.” The Maid hurried out of the bathroom and to the closet. “Is there anything in particular you would like to wear today?”

“No no. Whatever.” Sakura gulped down the remainder of coffee before strolling to the steaming bathroom. “So how do you know that the police want to speak to me?”

“They left a message with the Butler.” The Maid answered from inside the closet. “A policeman came early this morning but you were fast asleep Miss.”

“Oh.”

“Yes so please hurry and take your bath Miss Sakura.” The Maid huffed lowly, pulling herself out of the closet with her arms filled with various items of clothing. She then made her way to the unmade bed and began to lay out the clothing; first placing down a red and white stripped short sleeved v-neck shirt, then a black high waist sailor shorts and black suspenders and finally a white sailor hat. “She’d look awfully cute in this…” The Maid mumbled to herself before twisting her lips and scanning the room for suitable shoes. “Where are her-” Her eyes then landed on Sakura’s favorite pair of black and white sailor shoes peaking out of the closet.  ‘There you are.’ The Maid smiled to herself and grabbed them and placed them on the flooring near the bed. “Okay Miss Sakura?”

“Yes?” Came Sakura’s muffled voice from the bathroom.

“I have laid out your clothing for the day; please change into them when you’re done and come downstairs okay?” The Maid called, her hand dancing on the door handle to leave the room.

“Okay.”

_7 Memories of Pain 7 Memories of Pain_

Sakura bit the inside of her mouth uncomfortably as she opened her front door to look at the sea of police, ambulance and locals mulling around the street. ‘What the hell happened here?’ Emerald eyes darted around trying to locate someone familiar; the front door clicking closed behind her. ‘This has to be serious…not just the average breach in security or false alarm…’ She made her way to the stairs and gripped the railing.

“Are you Sakura Haruno?” A young guard looked up at her from under his cap.

“Yes.” She stared curiously down at him from the stairs.

“We have some questions and things we would like to confirm with you.” He nodded at her then gestured to some policemen gathered at the end of her driveway.

Sakura glanced up at them then back at the guard. “Okay sure. But what’s going on? What happened here?” She looked around again, searching for some sign to clue her in on what happened before.

The young guard nodded at her as she leaned her weight against one of the pillars and made herself comfortable, placing one leg up on the white banister and leaving the other one to dangle and keep her balance. “I’m not sure I’m at liberty to inform you of that.” He turned and waved to the crowd of policemen. “Please wait a moment and they will begin.”

“Okay.”She nodded and watched as they made their way up to her then stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

“Good morning Miss.”  One of the policemen greeted and pulled out a file and clipboard.

“Good morning.” Sakura greeted, her eyes following his movements. “So what happened here last night?” She inquired, a frown gracing her lips.

The policeman looked up at her with a look of shock edged onto his face. “You mean you don’t know? No one’s told you?”

Pink hair swayed as she turned to fully face him, hopping off the banister in the process. “No…” She slowly mumbled.

“Oh.” He shifted uncomfortably and closed the file and folded his hands in front of him in a respectful manor. “Well…Miss do you know the woman with short black hair that lives up the street from you?” He pointed up the street and stared at her face.

“You mean Shizune?”

The policeman nodded slowly. “You knew her?”

“Yes. Of course I knew her. Why?” Sakura’s frown and confusion deepened.  

“Yes well she…” He shifted uncomfortably. “She was murdered here last night.” He adverted his eyes and worked his jaw.

Emerald eyes opened wide as she listened to the guard standing in front of her. “Sh…Shizune’s dead?” Her mouth went dry as she stumbled back, her legs giving out on her as her mind went blank. ‘W…what?’

“Miss Sakura!” The guard dove forward and caught her. “Miss are you okay?” The guard helped her ease down to the top stair and felt her forehead. “M-”

“Hey you what the hell’s going on here?” A gruff voice cut in. “Answer me-Sakura?” A young man with red hair kneeled down beside her and shoved the guard away from her. “Hey what’s going on?” He caught her chin in his hand and tilted her head up to look at him.

Immediately his intense teal eyes soften upon seeing the broken look glistening in her orbs. “Sakura?” He whispered softly. “What’s going on?”

Sakura slowly blinked, the tears in her eyes running down her red cheeks. “Gaara…” She mumbled softly then brought a shaky hand up to clutch at his shirt. “Gaara…”

“Yes? What is it?” He leaned forward and wrapped his arms loosely around her now shaking form. “Come on Sakura talk to me.” His eyes darted up to glare at the approaching policemen.

“Sh…Shizune’s dead Gaara…” She mumbled into his shirt before she broke down into a sobbing mess in his arms.

‘Shit! Another one? Are you fucking me?’ His eyes narrowed as he held her in his arms and rubbed soothing circles into her back. ‘What the hell is wrong with this place?’ He kissed her hair then gathered her in his arms and picked her up.

“Sir? Who are you?” The policemen called out to him as he made his way to her front door and kicked it open.

“I’m the boyfriend. Who the fuck are you?” He growled over his shoulder.

“I’m the investigator.” The policeman followed him through the front door, into the foyer, down the hall and into the living room.

“Whooptee-fucking do for you.” Gaara stated dryly, placing the emotional wreak of Sakura on the couch then leaning back up to call for the butler.

“Yes Sir?” The Butler walked in, his eyes immediately falling on the bawling Sakura on the couch. “I’ll fetch another tissue box and some refreshments.” He stated automatically and moved though the double doors to the kitchen.

The policeman sighed and took a seat on the opposite side, his partners hanging back behind the couch. “Sir I would like to ask you some questions since Miss Sakura here is…” His gazed darted down to the pinkett before returning to Gaara. “Incapacitated at the moment.”

Gaara worked his jaw as he took a seat beside Sakura and handed her the half empty tissue box and wrapped his arm around her. “Do you have to?” He growled.

“….Yes?”

“You asking or telling?”

“Telling.”

Just then the butler walked in and placed a new tissue box and a try filled with tea, coffee, water, sugar, and milk on the coffee table then left.

“Fine.” Gaara glanced up at them before he reached forward and poured a cup of tea then added light sugar before handing it to a now sniffling Sakura. “Here, drink this.” He mumbled and brushed some fringes out of her now red eyes.

“Thanks.” She gratefully accepted the cup and sipped it, closing her eyes and tuning everyone out around her.

Gaara then turned his attention to the silent policemen in the room. “So you going to ask or what?”

“Oh, right.” The policeman nodded then flipped open the file and looked up at him. “Do you know Shizune? The young woman with short black hair and a-”

“Yes.” Gaara cut him off and leaned back against the cushions, crossing one leg over the other.

“Alright. Do you know about her pet p-”

“Pig. Yes.”

“Okay. About where she wor-”

“Owned an ice-cream parlor shop thing.”

The policeman scowled and stared up at the mocking red head in front of him. “Alright Hot Shot since you know so much care to tell me what happened to her last night?”

Gaara shrugged.  “I heard she was murdered.”

“That’s right she was murdered. Just one street away from her house. So why don’t you act a little less cocky and try and be of some help okay kid?” The policeman snarled.

“OH SHIZUNE!” Sakura sobbed into her hands, spilling the tea on the rug and all over the coffee table.

“See what you did asshole?” Gaara replied coolly and pulled the now hysterical Sakura into his arms. “Shhh…shhh its okay Sakura; I’m here. Shh go to sleep. Sleep this off.” He rubbed her back and tangled his fingers in her long, messy tresses. “I’ll be right here okay? Shhhh…” He cooed into her ear as his fingers worked at the hairpins holding the sailor hat to her head.

Within minutes he had her fast asleep on the couch; the sailor hat resting on one of the cushions and her legs a mess of cushions and blankets. Her face was smeared with mascara and eyeliner; her cheeks burned bright red and her fingers swollen from her tightly clenched fists.

“Well this is awkward.” The young guard mumbled uncomfortably.

“Shut your ass.” Gaara growled and grabbed him and one of the policemen by their shoulders then pulled them back down through the hall, into the foyer and back out the front door.

“Hey! This is-”

“What the hell happened to Shizune?” The red head turned and bored into the policeman’s eyes as he took a seat on top of the banister across from them.

The policeman heaved a heavy sigh and sat on the patio chair in front of the redhead then leaned back and looked him in the eye. “Shizune was murdered. A street over from her house. Apparently people heard her cry out for help but not until a few times after did anyone call the police…”

_7 Memories of Pain 7 Memories of Pain_

After about twenty minutes Sakura awoke from her unscheduled nap to the faint sounds of shuffling around her. She sighed heavily as she stretched her limbs and slowly sat up; coming face to face with the Maid. “Miss Sakura!” She called out happily and immediately began to dab a damp handkerchief at her eyes and down her cheeks.

“M-Maid-San!” Sakura whined and tried to move away from her only to have her grab her chin and lock her in place.

“In a moment Miss, your make-up ran…how do you feel? Do you need some tea? Water?”

“Late.” A man’s voice cut in as the police officer took a seat on the opposite couch and placed the file on the coffee table. “We need to talk Sakura. We already spoke to that…arrogant boyfriend of yours but you were her friend.”

Sakura twisted her lips and closed her eyes as the Maid quickly dabbed away the clumping make-up then stood up and poured some water then left.

“Okay.” The pinkett sighed and grabbed the glass of water then sat back, waiting for him to continue.

  “Alright.” He nodded and sat back as well. “How well did you know Shizune?”

“Since I was a child.”

“Was she of relation to you?”

“Not legally.”

“Legally?”

“Don’t you have someone who’s like family but not really?”

“Oh…did you know she owned an ice-cream shop?”

“Yes. Of course. Now how did she die?”

“We’re not playing Twenty Questions Miss.”

“And you’re an asshole so how did she die?” Sakura’s once emotionless, hard voice turned threatening.

“Stabbed to death.”

“And no one heard her screams?!”

“Actually, in after reports several people heard her cry out for help but-”

Emerald eyes blazed in anger as she glared at the policeman sitting in front of her on her couch. “You mean to tell me that other citizens heard her cry out for help but didn’t help her?”

“Yes ma’am.” He nodded stiffly.

“That’s complete bullshit!” She snarled and stood up. “You mean people saw her being attacked and no one thought to call the goddamn guards?! Then what the hell do we pay them for?!”

The policeman twisted his mouth and tapped his pen. “Actually Miss, someone did call-”

She whirled around to face him. “Yeah, about two stabs too late! I mean I’m not saying they had to get off their fat asses and run out there; but a single fucking phone call would have been nice!”

“Miss please ca-”

“Don’t you dare tell me to calm down! Over seven assholes saw her being attacked and not one of them did something!”

“Actually according to reports they did turn on their lights and yell at th-”

“And he came back! Did no light bulb go off in their head? What about –‘OH! I know! I should call 911!’”

 Just then Naruto her best friend burst in through the double doors. “Sakura! I head you yelling!” He dashed to her side and held her in his arms. “Are you okay? Are they hurting you? Should I go kick their asses?” He cooed to her as he rubbed soothing circles on her back as though she were a two year old throwing a tantrum.

“Naruto?” Sakura tried to focus on the blonde crowding her vision. “How-whe-huh?”

“I came through the back-the cops were all crowding around out front so I hopped the fence.” He nuzzled the top of her head.

“But I don’t really have a back fence…”

Awkward silence.

“I didn’t say _your_ fence…”

“Sasuke really loves you doesn’t he?” She mumbled dryly then pulled herself out of his grasp and turned her attention back to the policeman. “You need to find the jackass that did this and put his ass in jail!”

Baby blue eyes squinted in confusion. “Sakura?”

“No! He needs to be fired! From a cannon!”

“Sakura?”

“Into the Atlantic Ocean!”

“…Sakura?”

“No, the Pacific Ocean!”

“…”

“Or-”

“Sakura?”

“What Naruto?”

“What the hell happened?”

Emerald eyes bore into the anxious policeman currently shrinking down into her couch. “You get the honor of informing my best friend.” She stated hotly before stalking into the kitchen.

_7 Memories of Pain 7 Memories of Pain_

The next day funeral arrangements began; Tsunade leading the way like a starving man to water. She immediately took charge, sending assistants this way and that; contacting friends, family, workers, and acquaintances.

“Sakura you don’t need to push yourself and help.” The busty blonde woman scratched her arm as she watched the young pink haired woman bustle around the ice-cream shop, cleaning up and hanging up signs explaining what happened.

“I need to do something.” She responded grimly.

“I understand that but pushing yourself like this won’t do anyone any good.” Tsunade stated wisely, pouring herself another cup of Sake.

“I didn’t hear.” Sakura mumbled, slowly sliding down a wall until her body made contact with the cold flooring.

Golden eyes followed her slow movements. “…What?”

“I didn’t hear her calls for help…her screams…”

“Sakura…”

“I didn’t hear her pain.” Emerald orbs shinned with silent tears that slid down her swollen cheeks.

Tsunade merely nodded, understanding Sakura’s need to talk not console.

“I didn’t feel her need for help…I slept through it all.  I mean I knew she would be walking home late-she does every Wednesday. I should have known something was wrong when the guards called and I picked up the phone…it was a sign! A sign! And I didn’t see it…Oh my god I killed her! I killed Shizune!”

“Now Sakura.” Tsunade’s commanding voice cut through her guilt ridden mind. “What happened to Shizune was a very unfortunate, tragic happening. I could do the same as your doing right now. I can sit there, a sobbing mess of guilt. But do you really think that is what Shizune wants?”

Sakura didn’t answer.

“Or do you think she wants us to be proactive. To get off our asses and make a difference?”

_7 Memories of Pain 7 Memories of Pain_

After several days of searching, police reports, many interrogations the police turned up empty handed. Despite all of the security guards, cameras, and possible evidence; every trail ended up cold.

_7 Memories of Pain 7 Memories of Pain_

The funeral was held on a rainy day. The sky was dark and morbid, making everyone feel depressed and nervous. It seemed like every few minutes it rained; as though the sky was weeping for Shizune. There were many black umbrellas that marched up the long, winding hills of the cemetery that day; all following one golden umbrella that sheltered the lone blonde haired woman from the lament sky.  

Behind Tsunade walked Sakura with her long pink hair loosely tied beneath a funeral veil wearing a black A-line knee length dress with black lace gloves and black knee high boots. Beside her holding the umbrella walked Naruto wearing a simple formal tux with an orange tie and handkerchief tucked into his breast pocket. “They say when it rains the person was good.”

Sakura turned to her best friend beside her. “What?”

Naruto looked down at her and pulled her further under the large, black umbrella. “They say it means the heavens are weeping because the person who died was a good person.” His voice was low and raspy.

She stared down at the pristine white coffee slowly being lowered into the ground in front of her. “That’s good…” She whispered, clutching the black handkerchief to her chest. “That’s good that the sky’s raining then…she was a good person…a very good person…”

_7 Memories of Pain 7 Memories of Pain_

Gaara sighed a tired sigh as he collapsed onto his couch and propped his aching legs up on the coffee table in front of him and tossed a folder filled with papers onto the seat beside him. ‘Who knew it’d be this much work?’ He breathed deeply before sinking down into the soft cushions surrounding him. ‘At least this should make her smile again.’

“Hey Gaara.” He looked up to see his older brother holding his phone out to him. “Sakura’s on the phone.”

The red head glowered and took the phone from his outstretched hand. “Hey Sakura.” He mumbled into the receiver, rubbing his eyes in the process.

 _“Hi Gaara…I got your message to call you.”_ Her once sweet voice was covered with depression.

“Yeah, so how was work?” He leaned forward on his elbows to stare down at the scratched coffee table. ‘I really should start taking off my shoes…’

“Fine.” She mumbled.

Gaara frowned and traced abstract patterns on the worn surface of the table. “Good…good so I was thinking maybe you’d like to stop by on your way home from work?”

Shuffling was heard on the other end before she answered. _“Is is important? Cause I just want to go home an-”_

“Please? Just for fifteen minutes.”

 _“…Okay, I’ll be there in ten minutes.”_ Then she hung up.

_7 Memories of Pain 7 Memories of Pain_

Gaara smiled a genuine smile at the lovely young woman standing before him dressed in a simple Lolita styled black dress. It was covered in ruffles; from the high collar all the way down to the edge of the dress that stopped just before her knees. It was short sleeved with white accent ribbons that tied at her waist, neck, and sleeves; on her slim wrists were black and white ribbon cuff-lets and on her feet sat black boots.

‘What a change…’ His eyes roamed over her lithe frame as he opened the front door wider and beckoned her in. ‘She’s still as beautiful as ever though…the way the  black accents her slightly tanned skin and the-what is that? A pettie coat?’

“Hi Gaara.” Sakura mumbled, her voice just above a whisper.

“Hey.” He greeted, his fingers played with the ends of her long pink hair. “Is that a…what is that on your head?”

Atop her head sat a simple black bonnet that tied below her jaw. “A hat; now what did you call me over for? I really just want to go home.”    

“Sakura, honey. Wonderful news that should make you feel significantly better.” He stuck his hands in his pocket and hunched over a little bit so his red hair was covering his eyes. “I bought Shizune’s ice-cream shop.”

The read heads heart began to pound faster and faster in his chest at his girlfriend’s silence.

Sweat drops began to form on his forehead and run down his face.

His breathing began to get a little ragged.

‘Okay holy shit…this is not how it was supposed to go.’ He shifted uncomfortably and kept his eyes trained on the ground. ‘She was suppose to be happy, excited. Jump for fucking joy! Leap into my arms and kiss me!’ Teal eyes darted up to her legs then back down to the ground. ‘Not standing there doing nothing!’

Sakura took a deep breath and closed her eyes. ‘He bought Shizune’s shop?’ She bit her lower lip and racked her fingers through her hair. “You ah…you bought the shop?”

“Yeah.” He stated nervously. ‘Don’t be mad! I thought you’d like it!’

“Really? You bought Shizune’s ice-cream parlor?”

“Yeah.”

Her eyes opened and latched onto the young man in front of her. “How come?” She asked, not moving and inch.

Gaara chewed on his lower lip before he answered slowly. “I thought you’d like it…you like Shizune and her ice-cream…and well….” He ran his long fingers through his messy red hair before heaving a heavy sigh. “I just thought you’d like it….”

A light blush dusted Sakura’s cheeks before she wrapped her arms around his slim wait and nuzzled her nose into the crook of his neck. “I do like it…just can’t believe you did it for me…” She mumbled slowly, her voice husky.

“Yeah, I did it for you.” He wrapped his arms around her body and held her close.

After a few moments of comfortable silence the two broke apart, with Sakura dabbing carefully at the edges of her eyes. “So, I guess you’re going to take up where Shizune left off?”

The red head shrugged casually and took a seat on the couch, reclining his neck and kicking one foot up on the coffee table. “What do you mean me? You have a say in this too you know.” His voice was gruff and laced with tiredness. “I don’t even like ice-cream…how the hell would I know what to do?” He lied easily.

Sakura giggled lightly as she took a seat beside her boyfriend and laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arm around his waist. “I have a say? Does that mean you’ll be paying me as a worker Boss?”

A small smile crept onto his face as he cracked on eye open to look down at the smiling pinkett curled up on his chest like a cat. “Of course.”

_7 Memories of Pain 7 Memories of Pain_

Long pink hair swayed as Sakura walked down the sidewalk, her long fingers running through her locks as she gathers most of it on the crown of her head and pulled it all into a messy top knot. She sighed dreamily as she opened the front door of the ice-cream parlor and saw her favorite red head in a simple black button down shirt and slacks tying a white apron around his waist.

“Hey Sakura.” He greeted, a sly grin on his face as she slid into his arms and pressed her lips to his. “You’re late.”

Sakura shrugged cutely before removing herself from his arms and walking to the back. “Sorry sorry see I saw this old man trying to cross the road and I just couldn’t stand by and leave him helpless so-”

His eyes rolled as he grabbed a spray bottle and rag and began to clean the newly refurbished tables. “You’ve been hanging out with that Sensei again haven’t you.” He muttered, glancing at the front door to see Naruto grinning at him.

“HI GAARA!” He yelled and waved.

“Hello Naruto.” The red head greeted grudgingly. ‘He still annoys the shit out of me every time.’

“What’s up? Need help with anything?” Naruto strolled up to the redhead and slapped him on the back.

Gaara sighed and eyed the blonde before pointing behind the counter. “Sakura’s in the back.” He stated before picking up the spray bottle. ‘I think it’s because he’s always so loud…loud mouth blonde…’

Naruto nodded before inhaling deeply and cupping his hands around his mouth. “HI SAKURA! I’M HERE IN FRONT WITH GARRA!”

“OKAY!” She hollered back.

Baby blue eyes then turned to the annoyed red head fixing the chairs around the tables. “She’s better isn’t she?” Naruto began, his voice low.

Gaara cocked one non-existent eyebrow as he fixed two chairs.

“Sakura. She’s happier.” Naruto stated simply, grabbing two other chairs and helping to set things up. “And it’s thanks to you.”

“What?” Gaara stood up straight, staring at Naruto.

“It’s true man. I mean she helped you and you helped her.” Naruto shrugged an easy grin on his face. “I mean after all this, even though I’m here-I just can’t help her on the level you can.” He let out a small chuckle. “There’s only so much the best friend can do. I’m glad you’re with her Gaara. I really am. With you she’s good. She’s happy. She’s herself.”  

_7 Memories of Pain 7 Memories of Pain_

Sakura chewed her inner cheek as she stared at the red headed young man turning the closed sign to open in front of the store. ‘I can’t bring Shizune back, and I can’t turn back time.’ Sakura grabbed her apron and tied it around her narrow waist. ‘I can’t undo what’s been done nor can I stop the pain that’s in my heart.’ She sniffed a little as she placed the white hat on her head and grabbed a paper towel off the counter. ‘I can’t change how people act and I can’t punish them for their actions…But what I can do is try to help, I can try and make people aware.’ Emerald eyes flashed up to see her best friend standing in front of the shop handing out flyers. ‘I can try and make them understand that there is something they can do-something we all can do-to help. To stop bulling strangers, people we don’t understand, and the ones we love.’

She leaned on the counter, a small, sad smile dancing on her plump pink lips, her shinning emerald eyes staring out at the sea of people walking by.

7 Memories of Pain ~ End 


End file.
